Open For Business
by didumissmeofcourseudid
Summary: Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?
1. Ain't Ever Gonna Happen

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **This stemmed from another random thought late at night that reminds me I really must keep off those pickles. A very special mention to a good friend of mine AKA Billy, she knows why. I hope you like it anyway.

**

* * *

**

Ain't Ever Gonna Happen

Gabriella Montez strode out of the realtors office dangling a set of keys from her fingers with a beatific smile on her face, happy to have successfully signed on the dotted line; the small two-storey town house was finally hers. She'd worked so hard over the last four years getting her business up and running with a little help from her grandmothers' legacy that she hadn't had the energy or the Benjamins to get a place that she could call her own but she knew renting was just cash down the drain and after speaking to her accountant, they had decided that it made sense for her to get on the first rung of the property ladder as soon as possible. She stopped beside her car and flipped open her phone to ring her friend as promised once it was a done deal.

"Hey Shar, it's Gabi," she smiled when her friend squealed down the phone nearly bursting her eardrums as she held the phone away from her.

"**Please tell me you've done it."**

"Yep all done and dusted," confirmed Gabi her smile growing wider as Sharpay squealed again.

"**Great stuff, so when's the house warming?" **Sharpay asked excitedly.

"Whoa! Let me get in there first Shar," Gabriella giggled at her friend's exuberance. "I need something to sit on and to sleep in first."

"**So what are you waiting for, let's go shopping?" **Sharpay suggested.

"Hang fire Shar, I have to go back to work, it will be the lunchtime rush in an hour and I've left Berry in charge," groaned Gabriella rolling her eyes.

"**Say no more Gabi,"** Sharpay giggled, **"how is the little urchin working out?"**

"You may well laugh. She's bloody hard work let me tell you, this is the last favour I'm doing for you," grumbled Gabriella making Sharpay laugh at the other end of the phone. Gabriella owned a health food shop and tearoom and had been hunting around looking for suitable staff to help her when Sharpay stepped in begging and pleading with Gabriella to take on her young cousin Berry. The first meeting should have warned Gabriella what she was letting herself in for as Berry slouched into her shop her feet dragging across the floor with a sullen look on her face She had dyed black hair, short and spiked, a small ring was pierced into her left eyebrow above eyes coated with thick black eyeliner making her face appear pale and unhealthy looking and she was clad in black from top to toe. It was not an auspicious start to say the least as her replies had been of one syllable, her tone monotonous but Gabriella looked beyond her appearance and thought she'd give her a chance and not just because she was related to Sharpay. For the last three weeks she may as well have been on her own for all the help she had been and she'd started to regret her decision but only this last couple of days she had seen a glimmer of hope that maybe just maybe Berry would work out fine. Normal commonsense actions didn't sit well with Berry, asking her to clear away the tables took forever as she only carried away two items at a time instead of using a serving tray. It took Gabriella a while to work out why her stock of detergent was running so low until she discovered that Berry used a full bottle every time she did the washing up. Gabriella realised that just asking her to do something simply wasn't going to work, she had to show her in detail but once she had discovered that, things had taken a turn for the better; she was so nervous of leaving her 'baby' in Berry's hands but this had been important and there was no other solution, she had needed to sign the papers today.

"**She's a good kid Gabs she just needs…uhm…direction," **stated Sharpay humour evident in her voice.

"Yeah right! And what am I a traffic cop now," queried Gabriella tartly. "Look I've gotta go, my business could be in flames by now," she added panic in her voice. Sharpay giggled.

"**Aw come on she's not that bad Gabs but I'd better let you go, speak later." **Gabriella snapped her phone shut and hopped into her car, shooting out of the parking lot rapidly eager to get back to her business.

Her shop was situated in a great location in downtown LA on a busy shopping street and business was booming. The only blot on the landscape being the recently opened garish diner right opposite with its neon lighting and corny 50's theme running throughout. All the young teens seemed to congregate there playing on the pool table visible through the window all hours of the day, dropping their litter on the sidewalk with takeaway bags and soda cans making the street untidy and Gabriella hated that.

Her shop, 'Herbalicious' was double-fronted with large picture windows framed by lacy café curtains giving it a quaint old-fashioned look and she loved it, it was all hers lock, stock and barrel. She'd worked like a demon to make it the way it was, working long into the night decorating and putting up the shelves housing her herbal and health products. She pulled into her appointed space at the back of her outlet and jumped out locking her door before entering through the back door. The place was eerily quiet and she frowned, _"where the hell was Berry?" _She walked into the front of the empty shop and groaned, Berry had flipped on the closed sign and done a disappearing act. Gabriella cast her expert eye around noting that the pre-made sandwiches had been prepared and placed in the glass cabinet at the side of the cash register, the glass dome resting on the ledge above was full of flapjacks, carrot cake, pumpkin and millet muffins and her best seller melt in the mouth no cholesterol chocolate cake, a selection of smoothies had been placed in the chiller cabinet beside the bottles of spring water, iced tea and coffee and other healthy beverages, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the room so she knew Berry couldn't be far away. She groaned as she walked to the door and flipped the sign back to open then she spotted Berry stood with her back to Gabriella on the opposite side of the road talking to a youth dressed from head to foot in black, leaning against the plate glass window of the diner. She flung the door open and stormed out of her shop scowling as a fast food bag wrapped around her leg causing her to look down and notice the array of wrappers and empty cartons that had worked their way over the street and settled against her wall. She bent to scoop them up automatically before walking purposefully across the road.

"Why is my shop closed?" she demanded looking daggers at Berry's back. Berry jumped in shock and twirled round to face her.

"It…it was quiet and I'd done everything you'd asked me to and…and then I saw Josh so I came over to talk…but I locked the shop first," she stammered as if it was good that she'd locked the door before leaving.

"Yippee do! And pray, how long has it been closed?" asked Gabriella sarcastically glaring down at the young girl.

"No…not long," stuttered Berry backing away.

"Well I suggest that if you want to keep your job you should get back there and do it," threatened Gabriella through gritted teeth, "and keep your fraternising to your own time and not mine. Got it?" Berry nodded glancing quickly at Josh before slouching back over the road. Gabriella was fuming, _"I'm gonna fucking kill Sharpay. Gawd! What have I done to deserve this?" _thoughts ran through her brain as her blood boiled. She glanced down at her hands full of wrappers and stormed inside the diner that seemed full of kids either playing on the pool table or the vintage replica 1970's space invader video game that leant against the side wall, some were lounging in the booths or stood near the Wurlitzer jukebox that was booming out an old Buddy Holly tune. It was the first time she's been inside this den of iniquity and was pleasantly surprised to find it bright and spacious, the black and white tiles on the floor were spotless, the waste bins empty. "W_ell, there's a surprise," _she huffed silently. She walked over to the counter where a guy with his back to her stood in front of a industrial griddle, burgers sizzling and throwing steam up into the air. She cleared her throat hoping to attract his attention. Nothing.

"Excuse me," she said trying again to get his attention; still no response. She tapped her nails on the counter and he spun round.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," he apologised looking up his mouth dropping open at the sight of her. Her shiny dark hair cascaded down her back in large loose curls, her olive skin was clear and healthy, her lips full and inviting and her eyes the warmest brown he'd ever seen. His heart thudded so loud at the vision of loveliness in front of him that he thought she could hear it.

"Are you the owner?" she asked politely noticing his amazing blue eyes for the first time.

"For my sins," he said ruefully his blue eyes twinkling as a mop of shaggy hair flopped over his forehead as he moved nearer to the front of the counter.

"Yeah well your sins are spreading over to my side of the road," snapped Gabriella waving her hands full of his litter. His brows drew together at her tone.

"How do you know they're mine?" he asked more formally.

"Duh! Let me see, they have Bolton's written in big red letters, I think that kinda gives the game away don't you," she shot back tartly sarcasm oozing from her mouth.

"Listen lady, I don't know what your problem is but I am not at fault if people don't use the waste facilities provided, " he snapped back waving his hand at the receptacles dotted around the shop.

"Maybe you should put some on the outside then," Gabriella suggested more kindly.

"Yeah right and the council would be agreeable to that," sneered Bolton.

"How do you know, have you even asked?" she queried raising a perfectly defined eyebrow.

"Well no…but," he started to reply.

"But nothing, bet you haven't even given a thought to the effect you are having on the neighbourhood have you, as long as the cash is ringing in your tills, you're happy," she hissed her eyes flashing in annoyance, her stance on environmental issues coming to the fore.

"Well no, I haven't to be honest," he started to apologise but Gabriella had had enough and shoved the litter she had collected onto the top of the counter.

"Maybe it's time you started then, otherwise we'll be swimming in garbage by the time our children come along," she suggested turning around and striding out of the diner. Troy watched her retreat, his eyes mesmerised by her.

"_Bossy bitch. Cute ass though, " _he thought looking appreciatively at her derriere, _"Did she say our children, forget it lady that ain't ever gonna happen."_

**Famous last words from Mr Bolton me thinks lol!**


	2. Damn Your Eyes!

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **A special thanks to Billy and Kylie for the inspiration.

* * *

"_Bossy bitch. Cute ass though, " _he thought looking appreciatively at her derriere, _"Did she say our children, forget it lady that ain't ever gonna happen."_

**Damn Your Eyes!**

Gabriella stormed back across the road and flung open the door of her shop and slammed it shut with some force. Berry cowered behind the counter glancing sheepishly at Gabriella.

"I…I'm really sorry Gabi, we really didn't have any customers and it…it was only for a few minutes," excused Berry her voice trembling. Gabriella looked at her and guilt washed over her, it was her fault for leaving such a heavy responsibility on a teenager's shoulders not Berry's.

"I'm sorry for balling you out in front of your friend Berry but I trusted you to look after this place for an hour, two at the most and I panicked when I walked in and you weren't here nor were there any customers evident," Gabriella said quietly, her temper dying after her run in with Bolton. "Look forget about it and let's get back to work, hmm," suggested Gabriella with a smile as the chime above the door pinged and two of her regulars came in. Berry smiled in return grateful to have the matter dropped.

* * *

Gabriella locked up the shop at 5.30pm noticing that the diner still had lights on, youths still hung around both inside and out front, she clicked her tongue in disapproval. She switched off the lights and headed out the back way to her car halting to ring Sharpay before she set off.

"Hi Shar, are you free to go shopping?" Gabriella bowled straight in not even waiting for Sharpay to talk. Sharpay giggled.

"Gabs what a silly question, I'm always free for that." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah it did sound pretty dumb after the words left my mouth," joked back Gabriella. "I'll pick you up in twenty," she added as she finished the call.

Gabriella picked Sharpay up and drove over to Burbank to the Ikea store; with her budget they had decided it was the best place to get quality furniture at a reasonable price. Two hours later Gabriella was the proud owner of a sofa with removable cushions in a natural cream linen fabric, of course Sharpay tried to convince her the baby pink version was the 'in' colour but Gabriella stuck to her guns and held out for the neutral shade. She added scatter cushions to her growing pile of purchases along with a bed with a black cast iron frame and a firm mattress to which she added a set of new pillows and duvet. Satisfied with her haul Gabriella arranged with the store for delivery the day after tomorrow on the Saturday after Sharpay confirmed she would stand in for Gabriella who still had her business to run. As she drove back towards home Sharpay suggested to Gabriella that they should stop at their favourite wine bar, 'Boomerz' to celebrate the successful shopping trip and she agreed willingly, parking on the next block and walking back to the hostelry. Gabriella went to the bar to order the drinks whilst Sharpay scoured the heaving room looking for seating, spotting a couple of free bar stools next to one of the pillars at the far side, she hurried on over. Thursday nights were always like that in there as the locals considered Thursday the start of the weekend nightlife, a pre-taster for the weekend revelry ahead. Gabriella turned away from the bar with her club soda and Sharpay's vodka martini ready to step into the fray when her arm was jostled sending the vodka martini crashing to the floor.

"Fuck!" Gabriella cried as she jumped back from the flying liquid. She felt someone catch her arm to steady her a tingle of electricity shot up her arm as she looked up into stunning cerulean eyes.

"Whoa! Are you…okay?" he asked stopping mid sentence as he looked into her eyes and realised who he had saved dropping her arm instantly.

"I was until a minute ago," she replied with a frown. Troy stared back the sparkle leaving his eyes at her response before turning to look at his mate.

"Chad, you oaf, apologise to the 'lady'," he mocked the use of the word. Gabriella's hackles rose at the tone in his voice.

"Blaming someone else again?" She taunted referring to their earlier altercation. He glared at her and went to open his mouth to reply but Chad stepped in.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for my two left feet, let me get you a replacement? What were you drinking?" asked the other guy with an unruly mass of dark curly hair, who looked suitable chagrined. Gabriella looked at the guy and sent him her stunning smile causing the thorn in her side to inhale deeply at the sheer beauty of it, the transformation was mesmerising.

"It was a vodka martini and thanks," she replied softly in her normally sweet voice. Chad shouted over to the bar attendant then turned back to Gabriella.

"Hi, Chad Danforth," he introduced holding out his hand.

"Gabriella Montez," she offered shaking his hand instantly liking this jovial guy whose black eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Pleased to meet you Gabriella," Chad welcomed, "and this is Troy Bolton." He added with a smirk.

"We've met," Gabriella said shortly risking a glance into glacial blue eyes. Chad's brows drew together as he picked up the vibes that circulated between the two. The bartender interrupted the exchange to deliver the replacement drink drawing Chad temporarily away from the antagonists.

"Just shows you shouldn't assume everything Ms Montez," sneered Troy, placing emphasis on 'Ms'.

"So it would seem," muttered Gabriella. Troy smirked relishing her discomfort. He leaned closer to her.

"Was that an apology I heard," he taunted the sparkle back in his eyes. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as his breath brushed across her cheek.

"_What the hell!" _Gabriella cried silently.

"No, that was me agreeing with your statement, I have nothing to apologise for Mr Bolton," she replied coolly stressing the 'Mr'. Chad turned from the bar and passed the glass to Gabriella.

"Thank you Chad, it was nice meeting you but I'd better go, my friend will think I've got lost," she stated with a giggle causing Troy to jerk his wandering gaze back to the melodious sound a stunned expression on his face.

"_Fuck! If only she wasn't bipolar, I'd make a play for her."_

"I hope to see you around Gabriella," Chad replied as Troy muttered disbelievingly, "you have a friend," Gabriella heard him and sent him a frosty glare before turning and wending her way through the throng of people to find Sharpay.

"Dude! What the hell happened there," Chad asked turning to Troy, astonishment written all over his face at the undercurrents flowing between his usually placid friend and the petite brunette.

"She's a frigid bitch," replied Troy sidestepping the question.

"Really? She seemed like a cute chick to me," commented Chad mildly.

"Yeah right, she's about as cute as a Siberian Tiger, " growled Troy. Chad guffawed and slapped his buddy on the back.

"I thought you liked a challenge?" pondered Chad.

" I do, but I need at least a fifty-fifty chance of knowing I'll come out alive," groaned Troy. Chad guffawed again.

"Looks to me like you've finally met your match," taunted Chad.

"Chad, have you by any chance had a lobotomy?" questioned an astounded Troy.

"Uh?"

"Didn't you hear what I've been saying?" huffed Troy.

"Oh sure, I heard the words come out of your mouth, I just don't believe them," drawled a smiling Chad.

"Uh?"

"If the atmosphere between you two had got any more volatile my hair would have fried," pointed out Chad.

"Fuck off!" snapped Troy.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the bar**

Gabriella thought over the exchange as she walked over to Sharpay. Chad seemed really nice but she was struggling to see how he could be friends' with that moron. She was still trying to understand her reaction to said moron as she spotted Sharpay.

"Jesus Gabi, where have you been, Russia? My mouth feels like the Sonoran Desert," whined Sharpay when Gabriella finally fought through the mass of customers.

"Keep off the nuts then," she advised Sharpay looking pointedly at the bowl on the bar with three measly peanuts remaining. Sharpay flushed with guilt.

"So what took you so long?" she repeated her question.

"Sorry for the delay Shar bit of an accident at the bar?" replied Gabriella as she put the drinks on the high bar and climbed gratefully onto the barstool.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked as she gulped on her martini.

"Some guy bumped into me and knocked your drink out of my hand. He offered to get a refill so I had to wait for the fresh one."

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked looking worriedly at her.

"I'm fine, he was really sweet about it."

"Where is he?" Sharpay queried curiously craning her neck to look around the room. Gabriella let her eyes wander until she spotted Chad stood in the far corner with his back to her, what she didn't expect was Bolton to be looking straight at her with narrowed eyes and she let out a gasp. Gabriella felt unnerved by the intensity of his gaze but stubbornly refused to break eye contact.

"Over there," she said keeping her gaze locked with Troy.

"Where?" whined Sharpay.

"The guy with the mane," stated Gabriella.

"Oh right I see him, the one with his back to us?" Sharpay questioned making sure.

"That's the one, he's called Chad," supplied Gabriella.

"Do you fancy him?" teased Sharpay.

"No," gasped Gabriella, her eyes widening but not moving from her target, "why do you say that?"

Sharpay giggled," Erm, it could have something to do with you not taking your eyes off him."

"I'm not looking at him, I'm looking at the jerk opposite," she hissed. Sharpay looked at Troy and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm! What's wrong with him? He's a mighty fine specimen," drooled Sharpay.

"_Looks can be deceiving," _thought Gabriella although subconsciously agreeing with Sharpay's assessment.

"He's the guy I was telling you about in the car," muttered Gabriella.

"I see…so, if he's such a jerk why have you been staring at him for the last ten minutes?" taunted Sharpay amusement lacing her voice. Gabriella swung her head round and stared agape at her friend a becoming blush tingeing her cheeks.

"I…I haven't have I?" she stammered. Sharpay's eyes twinkled with merriment as Gabriella swung her head back round to look at Troy who stood in the same place, a satisfied smile on his face as he still looked at her and then he had the cheek to wink at her.

"_Bah! Damn your eyes Bolton."_ Gabriella cursed silently totally enthralled with that cheeky wink.


	3. What are you doing here?

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the great reviews, they make writing such a pleasure. For those saving as a favourite or alert, I'd love to hear from you. Wishing my very good friend Kris a wonderful birthday. Happy Birthday Kris, love ya.

* * *

"_Bah! Damn your eyes Bolton."_ Gabriella cursed silently totally enthralled with that cheeky wink.

**What are you doing here?**

For the sixth time today Gabriella found herself stood at the front window of her shop staring mindlessly across the street at the diner.

"Why do you keep looking out of the window?" Berry asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Gabriella murmured distractedly.

"I was just asking why you keep looking out of the window, are you expecting someone?" Berry reiterated. Gabriella went red and walked quickly back to the counter.

"No…no reason, just checking out the street activity," stammered Gabriella.

"I heard you'd had a fight with Mr Bolton," probed Berry. Gabriella looked askance at her.

"I didn't…we just had a disagreement," she refuted hesitantly.

"Oh right, only Josh said Mr Bolton was in a shitty mood afterwards and he's usually such a laid back guy," revealed Berry.

"Shame," derided Gabriella under her breath as she moved some of her stock around the shelves. Berry looked speculatively at her boss but didn't say anything else as some customers came into the shop and sat at one of the tables waiting to be served. Gabriella breathed in deeply, what the hell was wrong with her and why was she fixating on Bolton for heaven's sake. Okay, so he had a fit body and a nice smile and those eyes, wow, those eyes, she groaned silently shaking herself out of her trance and getting back to work. Today had seemed longer than normal but that probably stemmed from wanting to organise the packing of her belongings from her rented apartment and move into her new house, which she knew she couldn't feasibly do until Sunday. On a positive note, they'd been extremely busy from the moment they'd opened, both the health food side and café garnering steady sales and she hadn't had a lot of time to dwell on all the things she needed to do back at the apartment. The idea of serving afternoon teas had gone down a bomb with her customers when she'd introduced it a month ago, the enticement of a slice of her melt in the mouth no cholesterol chocolate cake a huge incentive, consequently she was never finished before 5pm and often there until 6. She was hoping that once she got into her new house she could expand the line and try out new flavours of the no cholesterol cake that at present were only ideas in her head.

"You fancy him, don't you?" observed Berry making Gabriella jump back from the window flustered her cheeks bright red. She'd been clearing the tables under the window and had paused only for a second, her eyes automatically going to the diner and she'd been caught mooning again.

"_Jesus Gabi what has got into you?"_ she admonished herself.

"Can't say I blame you, if I was old I'd crush on him too," commented Berry as she wiped down the counter.

"B…but I…don't," stammered Gabriella refuting Berry's observation.

"Whatever," replied Berry her tone clearly not believing her, "I think everything is done now, can I go?" Gabriella nodded her head and smiled.

"Sure, thanks for today. I'll see you tomorrow," said Gabriella as she picked up the empty coffee pot and took it into the back room to wash out. By the time she went back through to the shop Berry had gone, she walked over to the door to flip the open sign and lock up. She glanced through the window and noted the kids had disappeared from Bolton's, only a light in the back of the shop denoted someone was still there.

"_Shit Gabriella, this has got to stop,"_ she groaned silently.

* * *

Sharpay arrived at Taurus bang on 8pm as arranged and was shown to her table, she ordered a Cosmopolitan and perused the menu while she waited for Gabriella to arrive. Her drink arrived and she sat back sipping the cool liquid and let her eyes roam around the restaurant, her eyes did a double take when she spotted the guy Gabriella had been staring at the night before. He was sat with a pretty brown haired woman who was hanging all over him and they were making out right there in the restaurant. Eww!

"_Oh crapola! That's gonna piss Gabi off right away,"_ she thought as she watched the tongue action. _"Shit! Never mind Gabi, it's enough to put ME off my dinner." _Just at that moment Gabriella pushed through the door in a rush, waving the waiter away when she spotted Sharpay and walked over to the table.

"Sorry I'm late, have you ordered yet?" she asked as she removed her jacket and sat down opposite Sharpay with her back to Troy Bolton.

"No, I was waiting for you," Sharpay replied with a smile as Gabriella reached for the menu.

"So when are you moving in?" asked Sharpay looking at Gabriella over the menu.

"Well I was going to do it on Sunday but I may just do it after work tomorrow. The furniture will be there by then and it's already fitted out with built in hob and oven and refrigerator so I won't starve and it will be good to get Maverick settled as soon as possible. I can finish off the move as arranged on Sunday with Ryan's help of course," Gabriella sparkled as she discussed her idea with Sharpay.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Sharpay as the waiter came to take their order.

"Which reminds me," said Gabriella scrabbling around in her bag and bringing forth her new house keys, "You'll need these." Gabriella waved the keys at her friend and dropped them into Sharpay's open palm. "Thanks for doing this for me," she added gratefully.

"Hey no problem, what are friends for, which reminds me have you heard from Taylor?" queried Sharpay.

"Yeah, I spoke to her last night to update her but she's still stuck in New York on that course until Thursday," Gabriella informed her, " but if she thinks that gets her out of the decorating party she's sadly mistaken," she added with a giggle causing Sharpay to join in. Troy sitting behind Gabriella heard the giggle and a shiver ran through him as he glanced away from his girlfriend to investigate. Sure enough sitting two tables in front and to his right was the spitfire from across the road. He groaned silently.

"_Why is she following me, tormenting me?" _Troy thought silently because she was indeed tormenting him. However much he wanted to hate her he couldn't, she drew him in against his wishes, he wanted to receive the smile that Chad got, he wanted to make her giggle like that, he wanted to see if the spark of electricity that had ran through him when he'd grabbed her arm in the wine bar was just a one-off reaction. Once he knew she was there he couldn't stop staring however much he tried, his girlfriend noticed his inattentiveness and asked him what was wrong but he replied sharply with nothing. How could he try to explain it to her when he himself didn't even understand it?

The waiter arrived with the order of food and a fresh round of drinks for Sharpay and Gabriella. As they were eating Sharpay glanced over Gabriella's shoulder and made eye contact with Bolton and raised a questing eyebrow, he smirked in return and turned to speak to his girlfriend not in the least fazed at being caught out.

"_He's got balls, I'll give him that," _thought Sharpay, _"and he fancies the pants off Gabriella." _Sharpay smiled knowingly.

"What are you grinning at?" Gabriella enquired curiously; Sharpay stopped smiling and looked at Gabriella.

"Oh nothing much," she replied airily. Gabriella looked at her suspiciously.

"You're not planning anything tomorrow are you?" she asked worriedly. Sharpay laughed and shook her head.

"Like what for god's sake? Paint a mural on your wall, plant some marijuana seeds in your backyard or post leaflets through your neighbours' letterboxes warning them of the savage beast that is coming to live there," rattled off Sharpay dramatically making Gabriella laugh out loud. Troy's head shot round again his eyes bulged as he heard it, his heart flipped in his chest and Sharpay chuckled at his reaction.

"_Oh yeah, you've got it bad,"_ she thought with some satisfaction.

"Hey, Maverick isn't a savage," defended Gabriella, "he's a pussycat." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she responded, "remember that creepy guy you dated last year, Derek, Cedric, Fredrick or some such thing, Maverick scratched all his cheek and did some serious damage," prattled Sharpay.

"Patrick," she corrected, "and okay I'll admit Mav went a bit crazy but he stood on his tail deliberately. What did he expect?" argued Gabriella with another giggle as she remembered Patrick fleeing in pain, "he deserved it," she added with some satisfaction. Sharpay giggled.

"Hell Gabi, you're a bloodthirsty bitch, so glad you're my friend," Sharpay said in jest amusement lacing her voice. Gabriella glanced at her watch and then back up to Sharpay regret in her eyes.

"I better go, I've still got stacks to do tonight," she sighed as she reached down for her purse and took out her wallet.

"Leave it Gabi, my treat. You can return the favour another time," promised Sharpay when Gabriella opened her mouth to argue then shut it again at the glare Sharpay sent her.

"Thanks Shar," she said as she stood up and hugged her friend.

"I'll call in the shop tomorrow afternoon after the delivery to return the keys," promised Sharpay with a smile. Gabriella waved and walked out of the restaurant as Sharpay sat back down and looked towards Bolton, amused to find his eyes following Gabriella as she walked past the window. He glanced back at Sharpay his eyes narrowing as if he was trying to work them out Sharpay kinked an eyebrow a small satisfied smile playing on her lips. Troy flushed slightly then turned back to his lady friend.

* * *

Saturday had finally arrived and Gabriella was excited as she breezed into the back entrance of her shop stopping to put down her purse and jacket before automatically filling the coffee jug with water and carrying it through to set up the filter coffee machine. Her upbeat mood was reflected as she switched on the radio behind the counter, humming happily as she went to open the front door for Berry who was knocking on the window.

"Morning Berry, lovely day," greeted Gabriella with a bright smile.

"If you say so," mumbled Berry as she slouched through to the back room to remove her coat and deposit her bag. Gabriella sighed, she refused to let her assistant spoil her day as she went to get the ingredients for her sandwiches from the large refrigerator in the back room, passing Berry as she went about her duties making fresh smoothies for the chiller cabinet. Gabriella began preparing the sandwiches and restocking the snack dome ready for her clientele. Berry moved on to restocking the small holders with sugar and sweetener sachets and refilling the salt and pepper cellars before placing them on the tables as Gabriella walked over to flip the sign to open ready for business.

* * *

Troy was about to leave his house when the delivery truck pulled up outside and he hesitated, waiting to see what was going on. He'd noticed the sleek red Corvette parked in the drive of the house next door earlier and he was curious to see who his new neighbour was, surely anyone would be an improvement on Mrs Cross who'd lived there before and if the car was anything to go by, his neighbour was a lot younger too. The delivery guy walked up the path to the neighbouring house and talked to the occupant but Troy couldn't see them from his position. The guy walked back to the truck, calling for his partner before opening the tailgate and using the hydraulic winch to move it down before clambering on board. They brought out a sofa and carried it into the house then returned to do the same with a mattress and metal bed frame, returning to carry in a few smaller items. They finally exited the house waving to the occupant before closing the back and driving away. Troy was intrigued, staying where he was for longer than he should have done when he really ought to have been opening his business, he was just about to leave when the door opened and a young lady wearing a pink jacket and jeans walked out, her long blonde hair blowing in the breeze, sunglasses shading her eyes as she locked the door before climbing into the Corvette, reversing out of the drive and zooming down the road. Troy thought she looked vaguely familiar, he was sure he'd seen her before and recently too.

* * *

Around 4.30pm the doorbell jingled and Sharpay entered smiling broadly.

"Hey Gabi, how are you today?" she greeted as Gabriella looked up and grinned.

"Excited if you must know. I take it the furniture is there?" bubbled Gabriella her eyes gleaming.

"Yep, first thing this morning, they were really good and even carried the frame and mattress upstairs for you," Gabriella giggled.

"I bet you made them," she laughed.

"Well yeah, hey what's the point of doing it yourself when you have able bodied men at your disposal?" Sharpay replied with a laugh.

"Why indeed?" Gabriella chuckled rolling her eyes at Sharpay's forcefulness.

"Hey squirt how are you doing?" Sharpay shouted to Berry as she walked over to hug her cousin.

"Erm, okay I think," she replied hesitantly glancing towards Gabriella.

"She's doing great," reiterated Gabriella making Berry beam happy with the endorsement.

"Seen anything of you know who?" Sharpay asked cryptically looking back at Gabriella.

"Sharpay, even HE couldn't spoil my mood today," smiled Gabriella as Sharpay giggled and Berry just looked confused.

"Wow! Never thought I'd hear you say that, are you maybe thawing a little towards him?" quizzed Sharpay kinking her eyebrow. Gabriella blushed remembering her recent thoughts.

"Get real Shar, I haven't even seen him and that can only be good," responded Gabriella with a smile.

"Whom are you talking about?" queried an inquisitive Berry as Gabriella started shaking her head at Sharpay.

"Troy Bolton," Sharpay answered totally ignoring Gabriella's silent signal and Gabriella groaned silently sending Sharpay a death glare that she returned with an innocent look. Berry smirked looking knowingly at her boss as things started to fall into place.

"Well I only called to give your keys back," said Sharpay airily as she pulled them out of her pocket, "Toodles," she added as she walked to the door, waving as she went out leaving a bemused Gabriella staring helplessly after her.

"_I'm gonna kill her, I swear,"_ she promised silently as she started the cleaning up process.

* * *

Gabriella pulled into her driveway way around 7.30pm climbed out of her black BMW reaching into the back to retrieve her precious cargo and carry it to her house. She felt so proud saying that in her head, it gave her such a warm feeling of security and freedom as she fished the keys out of her purse to open the front door. She deposited the carrier inside and turned back to collect the couple of boxes and her suitcase that she managed to fit into the trunk of the car walking back and forth for each trip. Finally she took the bag of groceries off the passenger seat, resting them on the roof to enable her to lock the car before picking up the bag again, turning to go into her house when she screamed and dropped the bag, her groceries spilling onto the path.

"Fuck! What are you doing here?" she gasped her hand on her heart.


	4. Shock Tactics

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. I've also borrowed lyrics by Nickelback, I'm sure they won't mind.

**A/N: **Thanks to all who have reviewed this story and a special shout out to Kris, thanks for giving it the once over.

* * *

"Fuck! What are you doing here?" she gasped her hand on her heart.

**Shock Tactics**

Troy looked flabbergasted at his bad luck as he looked back at his arch Nemesis his voice had seized up with shock his throat as dry as a desert. He'd seen the strange car parked outside and was puzzled by it to say the least as he thought the new neighbour was the blonde in the Corvette, noticing the door wide open and thinking he was doing the neighbourly thing had gone out to welcome her to the neighbourhood and also tell the new owner that they'd left their door open but as he approached the car he'd seen a shapely bare leg sticking out, the skirt ridden up to her thigh as she reached inside the car and he'd stopped to ogle.

"_Nice legs, cute ass too,"_ he thought appreciatively as he let his eyes wander lazily over the unexpected sight. When she'd straightened up bringing forth her package he noticed the long curly tresses that tumbled over her shoulders and down her back almost touching her waist, he thought she'd looked vaguely familiar and then she turned round.

"_Holy fuck! No!" _he groaned silently dread filling his heart as he cleared his dry throat. He delayed the inevitable by bending down to retrieve the groceries that had stopped rolling against his feet, handing them back to her as she too had bent to pick up the brown bag.

"Thanks," she murmured as she took them from him and again he felt the electric charge run up his arm as their fingers touched. Her head shot up and their eyes met, brown duelled with blue.

"You…you have got to be joking? Tell me you are not moving in here," he growled staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you following me? I can have you arrested as a stalker you know," she threatened, gripping the grocery bag against her chest, although her heart was hammering like crazy against her chest, she felt vulnerable and she didn't like the feeling one little bit. Troy rolled his eyes at her absurd threat.

"As if. Do I look that desperate?" he said scornfully. Gabriella let her eyes wander up and down him with clinical detachment. However her subconscious was enjoying the perusal but she refused to let it show.

"I don't know, are you?" she replied coolly with another question. Troy frowned as he tried to understand her question and failed miserably.

"Am I what?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Desperate," replied Gabriella with a smirk. Troy growled under his breath and stormed away as Gabriella's soft laughter chased him on the breeze.

"Women!" Troy muttered as he slammed his front door.

* * *

Gabriella walked swiftly into her new house, groaning as she rested her back against her closed door. She'd watched Troy go into the house next door unable to believe that she had not once seen him when she'd visited the property on the few times she'd been to view it, surely she wouldn't have bought it if she had known who her neighbour was. She couldn't believe her bad luck, not only would she see him occasionally at work but maybe everyday at home too. A meow brought her out of her contemplation as she refocused on her obligations, she bent down and opened the flap to allow Maverick out of his cage laughing as he cautiously stepped onto the cool tiled floor, his eyes darting this way and that as his black nose sniffed the air. Gabriella carried the ripped bag into the kitchen placing it on the marble work surface, emptying the contents and finding places to store them. Then she went to unpack the two boxes she'd been able to fit in the car, happy when she found the litter tray for Maverick and his feeding bowls. She filled his bowls with food and water and placed them on the floor in the kitchen and shouted for him. He slunk into the kitchen his nose still in the air, his whiskers quivering as he located his food, Gabriella smiled as he started to purr.

She walked back into the hallway and carried her suitcase upstairs to unpack, hanging her clothes in the rickety built-in wardrobe that needed serious attention and was on her to do list before making her bed ready for the night ahead, she stood back with a satisfied smile on her face when she'd finished. She changed into pyjama bottoms and a skin-tight vest that accentuated her curves before going back downstairs to start making something to eat. She took her plate into the living room to eat as she had to wait to bring her table and chairs but come tomorrow some of her treasured pieces left by her grandmother would fill some of the empty space that at present was starkly bare. After finishing her meal she cleared away her plate and made a cup of chamomile tea, settling back on her newly purchased sofa, Maverick leapt onto the sofa and curled up beside her for a catnap. Gabriella picked up her cell phone and speed dialled Sharpay.

"Hey Shar," she greeted her friend.

"**Hi Gabi, Are you in?"** Sharpay asked.

"Uh-uh and you'll never guess who lives next door?" groaned Gabriella.

"**How am I supposed to know? It can't be someone famous, they'd be in a big mansion with electric gates,"** stated Sharpay randomly at which Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what are you saying Shar? My house is cute," moaned Gabriella.

"**I'm not saying it's not Gabi but come on, get real,"** replied Sharpay, **"Is it Celia Winterbottom?"**

"No."

"**Sam Tinker?"** guessed Sharpay.

"No, try again," teased Gabriella.

"**Eww! It's not that smelly Billy Olsen from college is it?"** ventured Sharpay.

"Shar that was just his nickname, I don't think he actually smelt," giggled Gabriella, "he was creepy though, and no thank heavens it's not him although he's nearly as bad," moaned Gabriella as Sharpay huffed down the other end of the phone. "It's Bolton," she answered putting Sharpay out of her misery.

"**No fucking way! You're joking right?"** gasped Sharpay.

"I wish I was Shar. He scared me shitless when I was emptying the car by creeping up behind me, I mean is that a sign of a normal human being?" ranted Gabriella as Sharpay burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Shar," admonished Gabriella.

"**Yeah it is Gabi, there's never a dull moment with you,"** gurgled Sharpay**, "can't wait to hear more when I see you tomorrow."** Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Shar, there'll be nothing more to hear, believe me," huffed Gabriella as she bade her friend goodbye and disconnected.

* * *

Troy stormed back into his house, slamming the front door with such force that the glass panel rattled.

"How can someone look so honey sweet on the outside but be a raging harpy on the inside," groaned Troy as he walked through to his kitchen to grab a beer, downing the full bottle in one go. He grabbed another and walked into the lounge area, picking up his phone and stabbing at the keys as he sunk down onto his black leather sofa.

"**Yo," **Chad answered.

"Can you fucking believe it cos I can't," ranted Troy not even bothering to greet Chad.

"**Uh? What ever happened to 'hi Chad, how are you'?" **replied Chad.

"Sorry man," apologised Troy roughly.

"**Are you okay?" **questioned Chad mystified by Troy's manner.

"No I'm freakin' well not. I get rid of that old witch Mrs Cross as a neighbour and guess what?" grumbled Troy.

"**What? Am I supposed to be telepathic now? Or is this your idea of a fun evening cos I've got to tell you Bolton, it ain't mine," **muttered Chad getting pissed off.

"Guess who's moved in next door?" growled Troy.

"**Troy, I'm not going there just tell me,"** demanded Chad loosing his cool.

"Only your new BFF, that's who," moaned Troy.

"**Have you been on those pink jellies again?"** asked Chad worriedly knowing how they affected Troy. Troy sighed and took another slug of his beer. **"And what the fuck is a BFF? It sounds like something Roald Dahl would write," **muttered Chad.

"Yeah you would think that," Troy chuckled then sighed, "Sorry, it's something I heard Kirstie say, apparently it means best female friend," revealed Troy. Chad huffed down the phone.

"**Look Troy, do you want me to come over early? That is assuming the poker game is still on?"** offered Chad concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah it's still on and it's up to you what time you roll up," confirmed Troy in a couldn't care less tone, "see you later." Troy flung his phone down and picked up his bottle of beer slurping it noisily, gazing out of the window, his eyes gravitating towards the garden next door. He stood up and walked over to the patio doors, sliding them open to peer over the fence, the light from next door illuminated the patio area but from where he stood he couldn't see any movement from inside. He sighed and walked back in slumping back onto the sofa he reached for the remote pointed it towards his stereo and clicked the switch, Another Hole in the Head by Nickelback blasted through the speakers.

**I'm through thinking of things to say to you  
It's true, I've said enough and so have you  
Just arrived, you slam the door and so do I  
Tongue tied from all the little things  
And they're the reason that I scream**

**Need you  
probably as bad as I need another hole in the head.  
Was I mean to you?  
Car keys in your hand I believe that you would leave me for dead**

"_Yeah, that suits me just fine," _thought Troy hating his new neighbour but fascinated by her also.

* * *

Gabriella was enjoying her evening of solitude after her previous noisy neighbours who happened to be a group of students from UCLA played what they called music but she could only describe it as screaming at all hours of the day and night. She looked out her window into the dusky night, marvelling at her good fortune in finding this house, well apart from the obvious fly in the ointment but she reasoned even Eden had a snake right. The garden was well tended offering a patch of lawn as well as a small patio area; she made a mental note to add a lawn mower to her growing list of wants. She shot off the sofa as a loud blast of noise reverberated through the wall; Maverick leapt up, hissed and ran from the room.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?" she groaned aloud, her peace and quiet well and truly marred by the cacophony of sound blasting around the room, she guessed she'd spoken to soon to Shar. She strode back to the front door slipped outside making sure she shut the door behind her before marching next door and rapping hard on the wooden frame. Gabriella waited her foot tapping impatiently on the path, as her knock remained unanswered, her temper simmered as she knocked again. She heard a car coming up the street as the door finally opened light poured out onto the path highlighting her in its beam. Troy opened the door thinking it was Chad arriving a smile curving his lips in readiness but was shocked and surprised to find Gabriella on his doorstep, his eyes taking in her appearance, appreciating her skin tight top that revealed every curve and bump, her pert nipples evident to his practised eye.

"What a surprise, come to apologise?" he taunted. He'd said the wrong thing and Gabriella saw red.

"Apologise? What the hell for?" she uttered through gritted teeth as she tried to keep her temper in check.

"Well…for snapping at me instead of thanking me for picking up your groceries would be a start," suggested Troy with a smirk.

"You have to be joking, it was you who made me drop them in the first place, creeping up on me like that," retorted Gabriella a flush staining her cheeks as she valiantly tried to keep calm although she could feel herself losing the battle.

"Me. What the hell did I do? I was just trying to be neighbourly," shot back Troy.

"Try being neighbourly now and turn your so called music down," Gabriella snapped back nastily.

"Hey, I'll play my music however I like," retorted Troy.

"**Listen. Buster. If. You. Don't. Turn. That. Fucking. Racket. Off. I. Will. Be. Reporting. You. For. Disturbing. The…"** she ranted poking him in the chest as she uttered each word. Troy snapped; he'd had enough of her words, as he grabbed her jabbing hand to stop her a shot of electricity coursed up his arm, he pulled her to him and slammed his lips on hers to shut her up. Gabriella was shocked, the heat from his lips sent shockwaves through her and she groaned, Troy took advantage and slid his tongue into her mouth touching her tongue and loving the feeling even more as she responded their tongues duelling for supremacy. Gabriella involuntary put her hands out to steady herself encountering a solid wall of muscle and sinew, her hands slid up his torso until they connected around his neck as she felt him rest a hand on her hip, the other took liberties at their closeness and massaged a clad covered breast, forcing another groan from her throat.

Someone cleared their throat, "Am I interrupting something?"


	5. Wicked

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Only 9 days to the released of 'Identified'. I for one can't wait having heard the teaser clips from the Japanese site numerous times. So which is your favourite?

* * *

Someone cleared their throat, "Am I interrupting something?"

**Wicked**

They sprang apart their eyes scorching into each other as Gabriella put a hand up to her swollen lips, her chest rising and falling rapidly in agitation, Troy's eyes gleamed as he followed the movement knowing how they'd felt beneath his palm, her hard nipple poking his hand not seconds before. Troy rubbed his hand against his neck nervously waiting for the verbal assault he was sure would follow.

"Er…Gabi, hi, didn't realise it was you," blustered Chad again breaking into their world, amazement in his voice at what he'd just witnessed. Gabriella's head shot round to look at Chad, shock evident in her eyes her face burned from what had just taken place.

"Hi…Chad, and no you are not interrupting a thing," she managed to say in a strangled voice before turning on her heels scurrying away. Troy watched her walk away until she'd disappeared from sight, turning as Chad touched his arm, an eyebrow kinked questioningly.

"What the fuck just happened?" Chad demanded as they walked into the house.

"I don't know but I wouldn't mind repeating it," replied Troy wistfully as he tried to get his head around what just happened. Chad smirked at his best friend.

"So that's your new neighbour?" he checked realising why Troy was in a blue funk earlier.

"Yeah for my sins," moaned Troy as he walked into his kitchen to get a couple of beers, passing one to Chad who'd followed him in.

"Hmm! Looked pretty sinful to me." Chad chuckled, "Lucky it was me and not Kirstie that interrupted you," he added making Troy groan. He did not want to even contemplate that scenario, it would be the catfight from hell and he wasn't sure who'd come off the winner, not him that's for sure.

"So what was she shouting about when I pulled up? I thought it was those at 17 again," observed Chad recalling the slanging matches from a few months back as they walked back into the lounge. Troy walked over and turned the stereo down remembering what Gabriella's beef had been about in the first place.

"My stereo was too loud apparently," said Troy rolling his eyes. Chad guffawed.

"What and she came over screaming at you to turn it down," gasped Chad amazed and a little shocked at Gabriella's diatribe.

"Well…ye…er no, I kinda wound her up I suppose," Troy smirked secretly enjoying their verbal and now non-verbal skirmishes, those he could get used to.

"Uh-oh! Protons meet Electrons and bam, sure fire combustion guaranteed," said Chad randomly with a chuckle. Troy stared at him as if he'd lost it then joined in the laughter.

"So all that education wasn't wasted after all," taunted Troy making Chad huff in annoyance.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm dumb?" whined Chad.

"If the cap fits," Troy shot back shrugging his shoulders and chuckling at Chad's wounded expression.

"All I'm saying is this could get interesting," commented Chad.

"It won't, trust me on that," stated Troy confidently frowning when Chad raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Just then someone knocked on the door and Troy went to answer it, admitting their friends Zeke and Jason, leading them through to the lounge then veering off to get beer for them. He walked back in to hear Chad recounting recent events.

"I'm telling you there was definite tongue act…" Chad stopped mid-sentence glancing at Troy with amusement, colour stained Troy's cheeks and he narrowed his eyes glaring back at Chad as the other two snickered.

"Are we playing poker or what?" Troy asked gruffly as he handed Zeke and Jason their beer.

* * *

Gabriella walked back into her house in a daze, closing and locking the door with some finality unable to comprehend what just happened, her lips still tingled, her heart still raced, she could still taste the slight taste of beer on her tongue. She groaned slapping a hand against her forehead, this could not happen; how could she react like that to someone she didn't even know or like, okay so he piqued her interest, he was pleasing on the eye but did she want to know more. Uh-oh she didn't think so although her body screamed something different. She went into the lounge, automatically picking up her cup and taking it through to the kitchen to wash before re-entering the lounge, she noticed the music had been turned down and smiled, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She checked that her French doors were locked before defusing the lights, muffled laughter permeated the walls, mocking her it seemed as she climbed the stairs to crawl into bed. A soft plop indicated she'd been joined by Maverick as he turned a couple of times searching for the best position, kneading the covers with his claws before settling down, his gentle purr lulling Gabriella into sleep where she again met her neighbour and it didn't stop at a kiss. She awoke in a sweat, the sunlight spilling through the slits in the blinds, fingers of light stroking the bed at intervals but that hadn't been the cause of her perspiration as she vividly recalled her dream and groaned, tumbling from the bed to take a cooling shower.

She'd dressed in a pair of old figure-hugging cut off denim shorts, the edges frayed and an ancient orange vest knowing that today would be a hot and possibly dirty affair as she moved over her belongings from her rented apartment. She'd pulled her damp hair into a high ponytail, the ends bouncing on the back of her neck as she went down the stairs to grab a light breakfast of fruit juice and cereal before Ryan arrived, stopping to refill Maverick's bowls with food and water. Right on cue her doorbell peeled and she went to answer it, smiling at Ryan as she leaned forward to peck his cheek.

"Are you ready to rock and roll?" he asked by way of greeting.

"As ready as I'll ever be, let me get my purse and lock up. I can't wait to get all my stuff and leave that apartment for good," she said with feeling, the feud with her neighbours over their inconsiderate behaviour being one of the reasons she'd decided to move. She locked up and walked with Ryan over to the curb, climbing into the cab of the truck he'd hired to move her stuff.

Three hours later they rolled up outside her house, mission accomplished. Gabriella was perspiring from the exertion of carrying the heavy wood furniture down the three flights of stairs of her apartment building, grunting and groaning as she'd banged into the stair rail numerous times as they'd carried each piece out.

"Let's get a drink first," suggested Gabriella as they climbed out of the truck, Ryan nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah I could sure use one," he agreed with enthusiasm. They walked up the path and into the cool interior of the house, Ryan following her into the kitchen as she opened the refrigerator to get two ice-cold beers.

"What time is Shar coming over?" Ryan asked after taking a deep pull of his drink.

"When the work is done probably," replied Gabriella with a smirk making him chuckle, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds like my sister." Gabriella picked up Maverick who was weaving around her ankles and carried him up to the spare bedroom, ensuring he wouldn't run out the door as they brought her things in. When she came back down she found Ryan stood leaning against the doorframe of the French windows that he'd opened letting more air circulate the room. Her eyes glanced over the fence, growing wide when she saw guys playing basketball in the yard.

"Hey Gabi," shouted Chad waving his hand in greeting when he spotted her. She smiled and waved back then walked out into the garden where Chad introduced her to Jason and Zeke who gave her a thorough once over as they shook hands, she was puzzled by their behaviour but shrugged it off when she noticed Troy looking broodingly at Ryan then at her. An idea popped into her head and before she could stop it her mouth kicked into gear.

"Hi Chad, fancy doing me a favour?" she asked smiling.

"Sure name it," he said.

"I need someone with muscles to unload some furniture for me," she teased with a smile.

"I'm you're man then," he smiled showing off his biceps with some pride. "Hey! Zeke, Troy, Jason, let's give the lady a hand," ordered Chad as he leapt over the waist high fence easily, impressing Gabriella with his athleticism. The others rolled their eyes at him.

"Meet you out front," said Troy leading the other two through his house to meet Gabriella, Chad and Ryan who opened the back of the truck, Ryan and Chad climbed in and began shuffling the antique wooden sideboard to the edge of the truck where Jason and Zeke were waiting. Troy stood beside Gabriella waiting his turn as they watched the effort it took for Jason and Zeke to carry the heavy sideboard into the house, Gabriella trailed behind carrying a plant pot with a tall frothy fern, the fronds tickling her nose as she walked in showing them where she wanted it. No sooner had she shown them then Troy and Chad appeared with a small writing bureau, followed by Ryan who walked through with the matching chair. Zeke and Jason came back in with a small dining table, trailed by Chad and Troy carrying two chairs apiece.

"Is that the lot?" asked Gabriella looking around she couldn't remember what else she'd packed.

"No, there's still a wooden storage box, about five cardboard boxes and some electrics," answered Chad as Zeke walked back in buckling under the weight of a box. Gabriella ran over to take some of the weight off him as Chad left the house again.

"Hmpf! What have you got in here?" huffed Zeke, sweat poring down his forehead.

"Books probably, sorry about this," she apologised feeling guilty for cramming all the heavy stuff in one box instead of distributing it evenly. Zeke smiled at her once the box was laid to rest on the floor.

"It's okay, that was one heavy bastard," he sighed with relief making Gabriella giggle. Jason strolled in with another box as Zeke said wryly, "looks like I picked the wrong one." Ryan walked in with a small TV followed by Troy and Chad with the wooden chest.

"Oops, that one is for upstairs," she directed walking ahead of Troy who got an eyeful of her derriere as they mounted the stairs and followed her into her bedroom, placing the box on the floor under the window. Troy stood up and looked around, noting the bed frame that he'd seen before resting against their adjoining wall, the well-made bed covered with a myriad of pillows against the headboard. His thoughts drifted as he imagined her lying there her dark hair spread across the pillows with him above plunging into her and he felt an answering quiver in his cock.

"Are you coming?" Gabriella asked with a frown snapping him out of his reverie. Troy swept his eyes over her length with a smirk giving marked attention to her groin, breasts and lips until their eyes connected making her blush with his thorough perusal.

"_Easily with you," _he thought biting on his lip to stop him from saying it out loud sighing with regret as he followed her down the stairs. Sharpay pulled up just as they were bringing in the final items, strutting down the path in ridiculously high heels.

"Hi Gabi," she shouted her steps faltering when she spotted Troy her eyes swerved back to Gabriella, questions in their tawny depths, Gabriella shook her head and mouthed later to her as Sharpay shrugged and continued down the path her butt swaying more so when she passed the guys. Gabriella and Ryan looked at each other shrugged and burst out laughing knowing their prediction had come true. Gabriella felt Troy's eyes on her and turned looking into their hooded cornflower depths as he again looked to Ryan then back at her. She smirked at him before turning and carrying a smaller box into her house.

"Hi Shar, glad you could make it," she greeted sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Sorry Gabs got held up with stuff," she said vaguely waving her arms, Gabriella rolled her eyes dumped the box on the floor and walked towards the kitchen.

"Guys, do you want a beer?" a chorus of affirmatives followed her as she retrieved the beer and opened them, placing them on a tray before pouring her and Sharpay a glass of wine and carrying them through to the lounge.

"Shar this is Jason, Chad, Troy and Zeke," Gabriella introduced the guys, "this is Sharpay." Sharpay smirked as she shook hands with Troy, giving him a thorough once over, her piercing eyes all too obvious but Troy held his own giving as good as he got. Gabriella smirked as Sharpay shook Zeke's hand holding it a little longer than the others, she glanced at Ryan and rolled her eyes, they had always been on the same wavelength, her eyes sparkling with humour that mirrored his. Troy again noticed their interaction, looking intently at them trying to work out their relationship; was he moving in with her? Was he her boyfriend? He wasn't sure, all he knew was he didn't like it. His cell phone rang and he groaned when he saw it was Kirstie, walking out the French door to take it in private.

"**Hey babe, where are you? Tried your home number a couple of times," **asked Kirstie.

"I'm in the back with the guys and I guess I didn't hear it," explained Troy as he stared at his feet, his mind elsewhere.

"**Did you win?" **she asked.

"Uh?" grunted Troy.

"**You had your poker game last night, right?" **she queried.

"Oh that, some, but Chad cleaned up the most," he answered, he'd forgotten about last night after seeing Gabriella today. His mind was still trying to work out the relationship between her and Ryan. She giggled down the phone but it didn't have the same affect on him as a certain brunette.

"**I'm just checking that we're still on for tonight?" **she continued.

"Uh?" Troy's mind was blank. Kirstie sighed.

"**Emma's barbeque remember? It starts at 7pm so pick me up at 6.30pm okay?"** reminded Kirstie annoyance in her voice. Troy glanced at his watch realising it was now 4pm, he'd have to go shower and change when all he really wanted to do was stay and work out the conundrum next door.

"Oh right, sorry Kirstie, I'd forgotten all about that," he mumbled making her sigh.

"**6pm and don't be late," **she ordered as the dial tone hit his ear.

Gabriella followed him with her eyes curious to know who was calling her new neighbour, Sharpay being true to her name watched Gabriella's reaction with a wry smile.

"_She's interested, how ever much she denies it," _she thought to herself, _"this could get interesting." _Troy walked back in a frown marring his features.

"I've got to go," he announced, his friends booed calling him a spoilsport, he cast them a wry smile, waving before walking out into the garden, striding over the fence to his house. The others remained drinking their beer in a leisurely fashion, talking and joking with Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan before leaving about three quarters of an hour later after Gabriella had brought in another round of refreshments. Once they'd left Gabriella remembered Maverick and after shutting the French door went and released him from his enforced imprisonment in the spare room, smiling as he walked past her with his nose in the air, padding down the stairs to use his tray and fill his belly. By the time she entered the lounge Sharpay had ordered a couple of pizza's and refilled their glasses, Ryan refused as he had to drive the van back to the hire company later. He stayed until the food had been demolished before taking his leave, promising Gabriella he'd come and fit her new wardrobe when she had decided on design, she walked him to the truck, hugging and kissing him on the cheek.

"See you later," she shouted with a wave watching him manoeuvre round the corvette before turning round to walk back inside, her steps faltering as she saw Troy car keys in hand staring at her with a thoughtful look on his face, she smirked and walked back inside closing the door firmly behind her.

"His friends seem nice," commented Sharpay as Gabriella sat down.

"Yeah I noticed one in particular took your fancy," she teased a cheeky smile on her face.

"You know I'm a sucker for tall men and he had a cute smile," admitted Sharpay her cheeks colouring slightly. Gabriella giggled.

"Guess you'll be helping me paint this place just to check if he comes again."

"I would have helped anyway," insisted Sharpay as Gabriella rolled her eyes, "but now there's an added incentive," she smirked her eyes gleaming in anticipation. "Troy doesn't seem too bad," fished Sharpay watching Gabriella keenly as two spots of colour hit her cheeks.

"Looks can be deceptive Shar, I had an argument with him last night," Gabriella informed her quietly.

"You never! What did he do this time?" chuckled Sharpay.

"Well you know how much trouble I've had at my last place and what it was usually about?" Gabriella explained as Sharpay nodded, "well he started playing music so loud it frightened poor Maverick and I just flipped, so I went round there to ask him to turn it down."

"So what did he say?" demanded Sharpay her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"He wound me up and I lost it, I…kinda poked him when I was trying to get my point across," said a shamefaced Gabriella, Sharpay took a sharp intake of breath.

"My god Gabi, what did he do?" gasped Sharpay.

"He…he grabbed hold of me a…and kissed me," groaned Gabriella a telling flush on her cheeks. Sharpay burst out laughing, Gabriella glared at her.

"It's not funny Shar," she muttered.

"Yeah it is, so what was it like?" enquired Sharpay looking intently for Gabriella's reaction.

"It was…wicked," admitted Gabriella with an impish smile.


	6. If you can't stand the heat

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **I hope everyone is ready for Vanessa's album to drop, I know I am.

* * *

"It was…wicked," admitted Gabriella with an impish smile.

**If you can't stand the heat…**

Monday came around far too quickly but Gabriella felt satisfied with her weekend activities, confident that it wouldn't take much to get the house exactly to her liking; she'd even managed to shake off all thoughts of Bolton's lips and slept really well last night. She'd fed and watered Maverick before going to her shop, her thoughts centered around paint and colour schemes as she let herself in the back door, her automatic pilot kicked in as she started her morning ritual of loading the coffee machine, ensuring the smell of fresh ground coffee permeated around the shop, hopefully enticing customers to purchase the said coffee plus one of her delicious cakes. Monday's always found her there early, ready for the delivery of fresh produce that she ordered from the wholesalers on Friday afternoon after the stock take. Frank arrived at 7.30 and soon the back room was full of crates overflowing with fruit, vegetables, bottles, varieties of bread from loaves to rolls, from bagels to ciabatta bread and the necessary ingredients required to fill said rolls, enough to carry her through the week. She signed the delivery form, chatting with Frank before filling a Styrofoam cup with coffee for him to take on his journey, ensuring a good rapport with her tradesmen. She walked between the crates and into the shop, flipped the sign on the door to open and unlocked the door, ready for the start of another good trading day, her eyes automatically wandering across the street to Bolton's but the place was in darkness_._

"_Obviously not an early riser,"_ She giggled to herself at the thought, _"how the hell would I know that and do I really want to?"_ she mused shaking her head, she still wasn't sure how she felt although he fascinated the hell out of her. Berry shuffled into the shop, snapping Gabriella out of her wayward thoughts.

"Morning Berry, did you have a good weekend?" asked Gabriella cheerfully.

"It was alright I suppose," muttered Berry in reply making Gabriella sigh, "how did your move go?" she added.

"It went smoother than I thought, I guess it helps roping in some able-bodied men to do the lifting," replied Gabriella with a giggle, "men come in useful sometimes." Berry giggled at Gabriella's wry expression before going into the back room to leave her belongings, re-entering with some of the fresh fruit ready to make the smoothies. Gabriella switched on the radio behind the counter then went into the back to begin putting away the delivery, filling the large refrigerator to bursting before collecting the necessary sandwich fillings and bread, quickly making up an assortment of sandwiches and subs for the lunchtime trade. Monday was her favourite day, baking day, the day she felt really productive, the day she re-stocked her supply of mouth-watering confections, the day when Berry was left more or less front of house unsupervised as Gabriella was ensconced in the back room for the main, apart from lunchtime when she was needed out front helping to serve the steady stream of workers from the surrounding businesses.

"Shout me if you need anything Berry, I'll be in the back," said Gabriella as she finished wrapping the last pre-made sandwich. She poured a decaffeinated coffee and walked into the back room and began carrying the now empty crates outside the back door and stacking them against the wall to make room inside for her activities, the gleaming stainless steel cooker called to her waiting to be put to use. She collected the items she would need, switched on the oven to preheat and began with her first creation. Half an hour later and the smell of baking filled the back room, drifting into the shop itself and giving the whole place a warm, welcoming atmosphere. She stopped baking at 11.30 as she heard the shop door peel continuously, signalling the start of the lunchtime rush, she washed her hands, picked up an earlier batch of muffins and walked in to the shop to help Berry, placing the muffins under the glass dome before turning to serve the next customer.

Due to the volume of customers Gabriella didn't go back to her backroom activities until after 3pm and although she'd finished on the muffins and flapjacks she still had her classic carrot cake and the 'no cholesterol' chocolate cake to finish. She packaged the cooled muffins and flapjacks into batches, keeping some in the fridge for tomorrow and placing the remainder in the large chest freezer where she stored her freshly baked stock before wiping down the counter and starting on her carrot cake. She was surprised how time had flown when Berry came in to collect her bag and jacket, Gabriella asked her if she'd lock the front door on her way out. She wiped the back of her hand against her brow, sighed and continued mixing the ingredients for her chocolate cake, glancing absently at the clock to realise it was already 5.30; it was going to be a late night.

"_Damn! There goes my paint expedition," _she thought glumly, her plans to call at the DIY shop scuppered for tonight at least. She poured the dark, rich mixture into the baking tins and popped half of them into the oven, glancing at the clock to mentally check the time and add on 40 minutes for cooking. She started to clean her mixing bowl and tools while she waited for the time to pass, maybe she needed to revise her schedule; business was booming, demand for her home made cakes and pastries increasing daily and her ready made stocks dwindling faster than she could bake them. It was either a case of baking more often which took her out of the shop and away from her customers or she may have to take on more staff, maybe a cook to help with the volume, she leant against the counter pondering her various options, knowing that she would need to speak to her accountant to check on figures to see if employing someone else was even feasible. She left the carrot cakes to cool a little longer, walking into the shop to check if everything had been cleared away ready to start a new day. She sighed when she noticed the coffee jug had not been removed nor switched off; she'd have to have words with Berry tomorrow. She collected the jug and took it into the back room to wash it out, placing it on the side ready for the morning. She glanced at the clock, walked over to the oven and removed her first batch of chocolate cakes, placing them on the counter before putting the last ones in the oven. She stood up, resting her rear against the connecting counter when her breath caught in her throat, her heart started thumping wildly against her breast as she heard the distinct ping of the front door.

"_Fucking hell! Can that girl ever do anything she's told,"_ the thought sprang randomly through Gabriella's brain to be squashed instantly as her panic-filled eyes flashed towards the opening to the shop; from where she stood she couldn't see anything which also meant whoever had entered couldn't see her either. She moved her shaky legs sideways, edging nearer to the doorframe to hide her more and hopefully catch the intruder unawares. She reached blindly behind her, her hand searching for a weapon of any kind; she let out a shaky breath when her hand latched onto a handle, quietly unhooking it from the rack it was hanging from without taking her stricken eyes from the doorway. She stood stone still, her arm brandishing the makeshift weapon raised above her head ready to ambush the burglar or whoever had dared to trespass on her property with the element of surprise. Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard a soft footfall seconds before she saw a shadowy body creep into view.

WHAM! She swung her weapon with some force on top of their shoulder.

"Ouch!" uttered the intruder as momentum carried her arm back hitting them repeatedly until it was wrenched from her hand.

"What the hell!" Troy cried holding his nose with one hand and the deadly implement with the other. "You're one crazy bitch," he snarled looking at her with venom in his eyes. Gabriella flipped, her heart still racing madly.

"Crazy! You call me crazy? You're the one creeping about in my shop scaring me shitless. All I did was defend myself with…" she screamed, "a fucking fish slice," she groaned in disbelief closing her eyes.

"Yeah well I think by nobe is broke," he muttered still holding his nose.

"You're lucky I wasn't watching what I was doing, it could have been the skillet or the rolling pin," she said unfeelingly glancing at the rack. Troy followed her gaze and gulped, staring at the various lethal weapons that had been available and thanked his lucky stars; he could be unconscious or even worse, dead.

"Yeah well it hurts," he moaned.

"Here let me have a look," she offered walking over to him, Troy looked warily at her as she approached. Her cool fingers removed his hand while her eyes perused the damage. "It doesn't look broken," she commented. "Come over to the sink so I can clean it up," she ordered pulling his hand to make him follow her. She went to the first aid box, took out a piece of muslin and walked back to the sink to soak it in cold water before turning to dab it gently on Troy's face. Troy was surprised by her gentle touch; he only winced once throughout the whole clean up procedure, maybe staring into her beautiful face worked as an anaesthetic. Gabriella left the muslin cloth on the side to be washed, turned and looked at his face again noting the redness around his nose and an imprint of the fish slice against his cheek, she couldn't help it, she smirked.

"Hey it's not funny, I was worried when I saw the light on. I've never seen you here so late before and I thought you might have had burglars," protested Troy frowning.

"Thanks for being concerned Troy, however, how many burglars do you know put the light on?" she questioned in amusement making him glare at her.

"Yeah well," he spluttered to her back as she walked swiftly to the oven to remove her cakes. "Hmm! Those smell delicious," he enthused walking over to join her, watching her efficiently pack and seal the cooled batch before storing them in the freezer.

"They are delicious and my best seller," she confirmed as she turned to walk back across the kitchen, "you can try some when they've cooled," she promised as she picked up the empty containers and put them in the dishwasher. She turned to find Troy blocking her, their bodies touched and she put out a hand to steady herself, touching his hard chest. She raised her head a question evident in her gaze as he lowered his head his lips grazed hers, his arms surrounded her pulling her tighter to him, trapping her hand between their bodies. Gabriella was taken by surprise and didn't know what to do trapped as she was against the dishwasher, his lips created havoc around her body as darts of electricity coursed through her veins, his tongue snaked out licking her lower lip, nudging her lips to gain access to the interior. Gabriella groaned as she felt his hand run up her back to tangle in her hair, holding her head firmly in place, as soon as her lips parted he was inside searching, touching, caressing her tongue with his. Gabriella's free hand found it's way to his neck of it's own volition, fondling the hair at the nape of his neck, Troy broke the kiss sliding his lips across her cheek before seeking the hollow of her neck. Gabriella tilted her head sideways to allow him easier access as his lips skimmed the surface making her groan as he found her sweet spot and she was lost in the maelstrom of desire. Somehow Troy had eased open the top buttons of her blouse without her consciously knowing, his lips followed the path of skin the opening of the blouse revealed and she gasped as his lips covered her nipple through the silk of her bra, sensations she'd not felt for a long time wracked her body, a warm flood of desire pooled at her core as he sucked her hard bud into his mouth, her hand tightened against his neck pressing him harder against her. She writhed against him feeling a hard bulge pressing against her groin revealing his need, she groaned with her own need and frustration that her other hand was trapped against his chest. Troy nudged his knee between her legs forcing her to widen her stance to keep her balance bringing his manhood even closer as he pushed her against the dishwasher. He returned his lips to her mouth his tongue eagerly accepted by Gabriella this time while his hands started a new voyage of discovery as they skimmed her legs pushing her skirt slowly up her thigh until his knee held it high enough for his questing hands to investigate the hidden treasure trove beneath. Her breath caught in her throat when his fingers slid along her clad vulva, her senses screamed for release. The ringing of a cell phone broke the silence, they stood stock still, their foreheads resting together as they tried to control their breathing, Troy groaned with frustration as he moved away to take the offending instrument from his pocket, snapping it open to answer.

"Yeah," he said shortly.

"**Troy, I thought you were coming tonight," **reminded Kirstie.

"_I thought I was too just not with you," _thought Troy disappointedly knowing how close he'd been to taking Gabriella right there in her shop.


	7. Never Say Never

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **I must apologise for making some of the reviewers hungry as they read this story, it was never my intention to instil chocolate cravings into anyone lol! I can confirm that there is in fact a 'no cholesterol' chocolate cake recipe somewhere on the web; even I couldn't make that up Haha!

* * *

"_I thought I was too just not with you," _thought Troy disappointedly knowing how close he'd been to taking Gabriella right there in her shop.

**Never Say Never**

Gabriella couldn't believe how close she had been to losing all sense of reason and having sex with Troy Bolton right there against the dishwasher, her body ached with unfulfilled desire, her lips still tingled, her breasts felt heavy and her vagina still pulsated with the feelings he had invoked in her, her groan of frustration after he had left echoed around the walls mocking her as she turned the last batch out of their casings, slamming the tins down on the counter top in temper.

"Fuck! I bet he thinks I'm an easy lay cos I certainly came across as a bitch on heat. So stupid, Gabi, so fucking stupid," she berated herself as she cleaned up the kitchen and put away the finished cakes, eager to get away from the place of her near downfall and the memories it held; god knows how she would look him in the face again, just the thought had her face burning with embarrassment. She needed to get out of there and fast, she grabbed her bag and jacket, walked through the shop to make sure the front door was indeed shut fast and locked before walking to the back entrance, switching off the light as she closed the door and locked it, striding firmly to her waiting car. Even as she drove home the scene kept replaying itself in her mind with vivid clarity, the feel of his lips, the touch of his hands, the way she responded so eagerly and wantonly.

"Oh hell no!" Gabriella cried banging the steering wheel in annoyance, "This was not going to happen again," she added firmly trying to convince herself. "I don't even like the man," and yet sparks flew every time they were in the same space; she couldn't explain it, however much she analysed it, it was an unfathomable phenomenon.

* * *

Troy walked reluctantly out of 'Herbalicious' after saying a hasty goodbye to Gabriella, the moment spoiled by the stupid phone. He was embarrassed at how carried away he'd got but it wasn't all his fault, she had tempted him with her curves, her smile, her giggle, her dark eyes full of amusement taunted him and he wasn't a man to turn down a challenge like that. She drew him like a moth to the flame and like the moth he found he had very little resistance to her appeal but he was damn sure he wasn't going to get burned he insisted to himself. Now he was paying the price as his groin throbbed like a bitch, begging for release, the bulge in his pants testified to that as he jogged quickly to his car eager to reach the safe haven before his predicament became evident to anyone in the vicinity.

"_Gawd! Why did Kirstie have to ring just then and why the fuck didn't I switch off the damn phone?"_ he groaned silently, "_because it wasn't planned, it just happened," _replied his logical mind. "_Yeah well it ain't happening again,"_ he promised himself although his body thought differently. He wanted to hit something to relieve his frustration but knowing he had to calm down before going to Kirstie's, however much he didn't feel like going he felt obliged, guilt gnawed at him, knowing he wasn't being fair to his girlfriend of 4 months but even he admitted there was something missing, like that instant spark he felt when he was near Gabriella. He promised himself there and then that he'd do right by Kirstie, be more attentive, laugh at her feeble jokes, listen to her outpourings and stay the hell away from the temptress next door. "_Easy right?" _he thought positively and with that resolve firmly in his mind he started the car and drove home to shower and change, removing any lingering smell of baked cakes from his body.

"I mean, how hard can it be, I don't even like her," he muttered trying to convince himself as he exited the car to go into his home.

* * *

The next few days passed without incident, Gabriella hadn't laid an eye on her neighbour which was a blessing; she wasn't sure how she would react when she next saw him and the breathing space was very welcome. She'd reprimanded Berry big time on Tuesday morning for not locking up the shop, giving her a warning to show how serious it could have been, not that it made the slightest difference to Berry as she just shrugged her shoulders, muttered sorry and went about her work, frustrating Gabriella with her nonchalance. She was starting to think she hadn't been of sound mind and body when she let Sharpay talk her into employing her young cousin, maybe she'd slipped her a double vodka or two when they'd been out, consequently Gabriella was three sheets to the wind when she'd agreed to the absurd suggestion; she was even contemplating replacing her with a more mature assistant. By Thursday however, her equilibrium had returned, her snappy manner from the last couple of days receded, her jumpy behaviour every time the door chime tinkled had abated thank god because Berry had been sending her weird looks and had opened her mouth a few times to question Gabriella but she'd shut it just as fast when she'd received a warning glare in return. Gabriella's cell phone rang in the afternoon, jerking her head at Berry indicating she'd take it in the kitchen, she walked into the back room to answer it.

"Hi Sharpay," she answered after seeing her friend's face appear in the caller ID screen.

"**Hey Gabi, how are you today?" **asked a bubbly Sharpay.

"I'm good, you sound chirpy,"she commented.

"**Promise you won't shout?" **begged Sharpay and Gabriella groaned.

"What the hell have you done now?" she demanded.

"**I haven't broken into your house but I've left you a 'welcome to your new home' present in the back yard. I had to wait for it to be delivered or I'd have brought it on Sunday," **rambled Sharpay quickly.

"Aw! You shouldn't have but thanks, Shar," said Gabriella.

"**There is a slight problem though, the guy that installed it had to drill a hole in your wall so there might be a slight mess but only a little bit, I promise," **explained Sharpay in a rush.

"What! How big is the hole? Can Maverick get out?" exclaimed Gabriella panic lacing her voice.

"**It's only a little one, certainly not large enough for the fat cat to get out,"** promised Sharpay.

"But I don't understand, why did you need to drill a hole?" queried Gabriella in a calmer tone.

"**Trust me, you'll love it. Are we still on for tonight?" **asked Sharpay switching subjects abruptly.

"Yeah, I could do with a drink after the week I've had," agreed Gabriella with a sigh.

"**Ooh! That sounds interesting, you can tell me all about it tonight. 8pm in Boomerz?"** confirmed Sharpay.

"_Not on your life Evans, I know what a motor mouth you are."_ Gabriella said silently.

"Yep, I should be okay for then, see you there," conceded Gabriella before ending the conversation.

"_Damnit! I still don't know what she's been up to," _huffed Gabriella silently curiosity warring with concern.

* * *

Gabriella was eager to get home to see what mess Sharpay had left and as soon as the last customer vacated the premises, she locked the front door fifteen minutes early, ordering Berry to get a move on to clear the last table as she stored away the remaining food back into the refrigerator, wiping down the counters and washing up the large coffee jug ready for tomorrow. By the time she had carried out her tasks, Berry was only just entering the kitchen area with the empty plates.

"Come on Berry, I need to get home tonight," she said sarcastically.

"What's the rush?" asked a confused Berry.

"I need to see what Sharpay has done to my home," groaned Gabriella at which Berry chuckled.

"You should have said, you could have left early and I would have locked up," offered Berry.

"Er I don't think so after your actions earlier in the week lady," snorted Gabriella.

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't hear you," mumbled Berry as she put the headphones to her Ipod in her ears. Gabriella rolled her eyes knowing now why she didn't follow her instructions.

"_Keep cool Gabi, she's only a kid," _she muttered silently, vowing to ensure she could hear her next time by asking her to repeat any instructions given. She sighed shaking her head in despair as she followed Berry to the front door, letting her out before putting the deadlocks on, turning quickly and grabbing her bag and jacket she walked out the back door, locking it behind her.

Fortunately the traffic worked in her favour, arriving home fifteen minutes later, she opened the door to be welcomed by Maverick curling around her ankles, purring with happiness.

"Aw baby, did you miss mommy," she cooed bending down to stroke his silky fur, any stress she felt ebbing away as she stroked her pet. She placed her bag and jacket on the arm of the sofa as her eyes cast a critical look around her home, paying particular attention to the back wall; then she spotted it, a small circular hole had been drilled through the wall, leaving a small amount of debris on the floor. Curious to see what Sharpay had been up to she picked up Maverick and carried him upstairs to her bedroom, ensuring the bedroom door was closed before she went down to investigate further, hopefully by weekend he should be used to his new home and she'd be able to let him into the garden. She opened the French window and peaked out then gasped; there in the corner was a circular water fountain, similar to the ones she'd seen at the Bali expedition she'd been to the previous year with Sharpay, the pale green marble bowl felt cool to her touch as she ran her hand around the smooth rim, a black flex led from the back of the fountain and rested on the floor beside the hole in the wall; now she knew what Sharpay meant. She pushed the lead through the hole before picking up the plug and instruction pamphlet that had been left in the bowl of the fountain and walked back inside to connect the two. After working at the screws for ten minutes with an improvised screwdriver in the shape of a knife without any success she admitted defeat with a groan.

"Damn! That's another item to be added to my want list," she muttered in frustration as she stood up and walked back into the kitchen to put the knife in the dishwasher. She leant against the counter, tapping her fingers impatiently as she thought through her options, she sighed, pushing her body away from the counter, she walked outside and peered over the fence into Troy's window, she couldn't see any movement though and walked through her house, opened the front door to glance at the driveway next door to find it empty, she shrugged her shoulders, turned and went back in.

"Oh well, that was a bad option anyway," she said walking over to the back door to shut it so she could let Maverick out of his enforced prison. She refilled his food and water bowl then looked for something to make for dinner, settling on a vegetable lasagne with a green salad. After eating she went to shower and change for her night out with Sharpay, choosing a loose rah rah skirt in jade green that finished an inch above her knee and a white fitted t-shirt with 'The Best You Never Had' printed on it, adding open toe sandals to finish off her outfit she glanced at the clock realising she would have to leave soon to avoid being late for Sharpay. She locked the back door, picked up her purse and walked out to her car, her head automatically turning sideways to check on her neighbour but there was still no sign of a vehicle, she shrugged as she climbed into her car and reversed out of the drive.

* * *

Boomerz was literally booming, music seeped through the open doorway as Gabriella approached, her eyes scanning the crowd for Sharpay as she made her way towards the bar, spotting her at the far end chatting to a tall guy. Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw it was one of Troy's friends, Zeke.

"_How the hell has she arranged this?" _She thought as she approached her friend.

"Hey Shar, am I late?" Gabriella asked as she hugged her in greeting.

"Hey Gabs, I hadn't noticed," replied Sharpay with a grin that Gabriella returned with a smirk. "Zeke has been keeping me company."

"Yeah I can see that," teased Gabriella. "It's good to see you again Zeke," Gabriella said shaking his hand.

"Hey Gabriella, do you want a drink?" he asked with a smile.

"I'd love one please, just a club soda, I'm driving worst luck," replied Gabriella with a grimace. "When did you arrange this meeting?" she asked Sharpay jerking her head in Zeke's direction as he turned to the bar to order her drink.

"I didn't," answered Sharpay looking innocently at Gabi who rolled her eyes disbelievingly, "No really I didn't," insisted Sharpay, "the others are here somewhere." Gabriella froze, stared at Sharpay then glanced around scanning the crowd for Chad's sculptured locks, spotting him near to where a live band were playing at the other end of the wine bar; stood leaning against a wall was Troy. Gabriella gulped as she looked him over, noting his plain blue buttoned down shirt rolled up at the sleeves revealing his tanned arms, his lower body encased in figure hugging jeans, he looked bored as his gaze roamed around the room until his eyes met hers. Gabriella quickly tore her gaze away from his intense stare, turning her back to him to face Sharpay.

"Thanks for the fountain Shar, I love it and I forgive you for the hole," she said hugging Sharpay. "Now I just need to fit the plug to the flex and it's a done deal."

"I'm glad you like it Gabi, I knew you would," replied Sharpay with a smile. Zeke turned round just then and passed the drink to Gabriella.

"Thanks Zeke," she responded with a smile, sipping the much needed refreshment in the hot atmosphere of the bar. "When did they start having live bands?" she asked Sharpay.

"This is the first night apparently, Rob was telling me when I called in on Tuesday that they were giving it a try and looking around it seems to be working," commented Sharpay her eyes scanning the crowd, smiling at something. Gabriella was just about to ask what she was smiling at when she felt the hair at the back of her neck stand on end and knew instantly.

"Hey Man, a guy can die of thirst you know," Troy's sarcastic comment drifted over Gabriella's head to Zeke, "but I can now see why you got distracted," he added with a smirk looking at Sharpay. "Good evening ladies," he interjected placing emphasis on the last word. Gabriella took a deep breath before turning to acknowledge him, the fake smile slipping from her face at his closeness when her body brushed against his, her breasts tingling automatically, her heart rate increased its tempo and a soft tinge of colour rose in her cheeks. Troy smirked at the effect he had on her, grateful that she didn't know how his body reacted in return.

"Oops! Sorry Troy, I forgot," chuckled Zeke unfazed by Troy's comment, turned to order three beers.

"Bolton," greeted Gabriella coolly, "Where's Chad?" Troy's eyes narrowed at her tone and question, he didn't like the thought of her being interested in his friend at all. Sharpay was watching their interaction with interest, a secret smile settled on her lips as she raised her glass to sip.

"He's around, " Troy replied vaguely, taking the bottle from Zeke's outstretched hand, "last seen trying to dance," he added with a snort. Gabriella and Sharpay giggled then Gabriella took one of the bottles off the bar.

"Sounds like fun, I think I'll join him," she said before walking off leaving the three staring after her, Sharpay and Zeke smiling whilst Troy frowned not liking the turn of events especially when he saw Gabriella reach Chad, hugging him in greeting offering him the bottle and him kissing her in return as he took the bottle from her hand, a knot formed in Troy's chest as he watched the easy way they interacted, wishing she was like that way with him.

"Come on, let's join them," suggested Sharpay holding out a hand to Zeke who followed her into the crowd. Troy cursed under his breath, taking a deep pull from his bottle before following them. He leant against the wall to watch the action paying particular attention to Gabriella, his eyes swept her body from tip to toe liking what he saw; her burnished locks swirled around her face, a beaming smile lit up her face, her dark eyes sparkled as she looked at Chad, her hips swayed to the music making her loose skirt swirl around her drawing his eyes to her long bare perfectly shaped legs that led down to slender ankles, his breath hitched in his throat, he really shouldn't be feeling what he was feeling but his body seemed to have a mind of it's own, he shifted against the wall trying to put his body into a more comfortable position as certain parts threatened to reveal to the world his horniness. He took a pull of his beer forcing his eyes away from the temptation in front of him, smirking as his gaze latched on to Sharpay who was draped all over Zeke who in turn didn't look in the least unhappy with the situation. Troy finished his beer reaching over to place it on a nearby table before pushing himself off the wall and walking up to Chad to tap him on the shoulder.

"Do you want another?" Troy shouted above the music. Chad grinned and nodded.

"Let me get this one Troy, I could do with a rest, Gabi sure knows how to pump it up," he shouted back, Gabriella giggled at his reply. Chad asked Gabriella what she was drinking before leaving them stood in the middle of the minute dance floor. Troy grabbed hold of Gabriella's waist and twirled her around pulling her close after her rotation so he could whisper in her ear.

"That's always good to know," he said smirking. Gabriella looked into his face puzzlement in her eyes.

"What is?" she asked as she swayed against him.

"You know how to pump it up," taunted Troy his eyes gleaming with suppressed laughter, Gabriella glared at him.

"Chad was talking about dancing," she huffed.

"Shame. I wasn't," replied Troy twirling her around again before reeling her back in, groaning silently as her body connected with his, the space in his pants growing smaller as she continued to move her hips to the music.

"You're making a bold statement Montez," he said against her ear sending shivers down Gabriella's spine.

"I am?" she squeaked cocking an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh yeah, how do I know you're the best," Troy said huskily his eyes flicking to her breasts and lingering. Gabriella blushed glancing down quickly before looking back into his face.

"You'll have to take my word for it," she taunted a smirk splitting her face.

"Uh-oh! I don't think so Montez," replied Troy softly placing his hands on her hips and drawing her even closer, "never say never Gabi, I love a challenge."


	8. Ice Cold Hot

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **So glad to see our favourite couple back from holiday looking fit, tanned and happy, it makes me happy too. This chapter is for Berry and she knows why lol!

* * *

"Uh-oh! I don't think so Montez," replied Troy softly placing his hands on her hips and drawing her even closer, "never say never Gabi, I love a challenge."

**Ice Cold Hot**

Armed with two bottles and one glass, Chad arrived back in time to catch the end of Troy's sentence. He handed the glass to Gabriella before passing a beer to Troy, a smirk on his face, an eyebrow cocked mockingly, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"That's not what you…Ouch! …What the fuck!" shouted Chad hopping on one leg, his beer spurting from the bottle as he tried to regain his balance, spraying the couple behind who just happened to be Sharpay and Zeke.

"You fucking retard," screamed Sharpay throwing him a poisoned look before storming off to the bathroom with Zeke in close attendance.

"Oops! Sorry Chad, didn't see your foot there," said Troy blandly; a matching smirk etched his features as he watched Chad reach down to nurse his foot.

"Aw Chad, here sit down and let me have a look," consoled Gabriella leading the hobbling Chad away from Troy to sit on a vacant chair, kneeling in front of him to look at the damage. Troy growled in frustration, annoyed that Chad had spoiled his opportunity to flirt with Gabriella just when he thought he was getting somewhere too, jealousy raged in his chest as he watched them, their heads close together, too close for his liking. Someone nudged Troy in the back, reminding him he was stood like a lemon in the middle of the miniscule dance floor. He growled beneath his breath and moved towards Chad and Gabriella, leaning back against the wall beside the chair so he could surreptitiously observe Gabriella, taking pleasure in watching her warm brown eyes soften as she inspected the damage, a frown marring her forehead, her full lips parted slightly as she concentrated on her task.

"I don't think there's too much wrong, Chad," confirmed Gabriella as she stood up.

"Don't worry Chad, you'll still be able to do the hop," quipped Troy a smirk spread across his face for which he got a murderous look from Chad but Gabriella could not help but giggle; Troy felt pleasure well up inside, pleased that he'd made her giggle.

"I'll help you with that Chad," promised Gabriella with a smile, "but I should go and see if Sharpay is okay first and smooth her ruffled feathers. If you're thinking of apologising, I'd leave it until she's cooled down unless you like having your head chewed off," she warned and so saying she turned, threading her way through the crowd to the ladies room, Troy's eyes followed her progress, watching her tight butt wiggle as she moved through the crowd and liking the view.

"Hey! It was an accident," Chad shouted after her, "at least it was for me," he muttered glancing at Troy, "Dude, why the hell did you do that?" whined Chad.

"I said I was sorry," mumbled Troy looking guiltily at his best friend, "I thought you was going to let fly about her being a frigid…you know," he stumbled over the words.

"Yeah, well I was, oh not about that but about your odds," replied Chad honestly a smirk returning to his face, " I thought you said it wasn't worth it."

"I changed my mind, it could be one hell of a ride," Troy answered thoughtfully, a brooding expression in his eyes.

"You better not hurt her, Troy, I like her," warned Chad frowning at him, "What about your excess baggage, shouldn't you dispose of that first?" Chad questioned.

"Maybe," replied Troy.

"Well if you want my opinion, Gabi is a keeper and if you play with her and she finds out about Kirstie, you'll be dead meat," advised Chad.

"I don't but thanks for your input, Freud," huffed Troy sending Chad a warning glance.

"You're welcome," accepted Chad shrugging before his face split into another smile, "You should have seen your face," he broke into a laugh, "it was so worth the pain."

"You're a bastard."

"Yep but a lovable one," smirked Chad.

* * *

Gabriella spotted Zeke stood in the corridor that led to the bathrooms, leaning against the wall looking glum.

"Is she in there?" she asked nodding her head to the door marked 'Dolls'. He nodded, a small smile springing to his face, relief flooding in his dark brown eyes. Gabriella returned his smile before pushing the door inwards tentatively, poking her head in to check out the fall-out zone.

"Would you look at my fucking hair?" cried Sharpay spotting Gabriella through the mirror, her hands working a brush through her blonde locks, tugging at the sticky bits. "Just wait till I get my hands on him, he is so freakin' dead," she threatened her eyes flashing daggers, her mouth turned down with displeasure.

"It was an accident, Shar," explained Gabriella softly, "Troy stood on his foot." Sharpay looked disbelievingly at her.

"Yeah well he won't have that problem again when I'm done with him," she promised with a snarl. Gabriella walked over to her, looking critically at her hair before taking the brush from her hand and running it through her locks to remove the sticky substance.

"You know it wasn't really Chad's fault Shar, I think Troy did it deliberately though," Gabriella said thoughtfully.

"And why would he do that?" Sharpay huffed sarcastically. Gabriella shrugged a puzzled frown marring her brow.

"I have no idea, Shar." Gabriella twirled the brush through the long blonde hair

"There, you look as good as new if not better," complimented Gabriella stepping back from Sharpay.

"Gabi, you don't get better than perfection," informed Sharpay as she tossed her hair this way and that in front of the mirror, seemingly satisfied with the result. Gabriella did an eye roll and giggled at her friend's modesty. "Fortunately Zeke got the most of it on his back, poor baby," cooed Sharpay.

"How's it going with him?" asked Gabriella happy to see Sharpay's infamous temper sliding back into its cave.

"Fabulously," beamed Sharpay, a sparkle returning to her eyes, "He's cute and has a gorgeous butt."

"I don't think I need to know that, Shar," Gabriella giggled, "you do know he's stood outside waiting for you, Shar," advised Gabriella.

"And why wouldn't he be," Sharpay replied confidently, swinging her hair over her shoulders, grabbing her purse and strutting to the door with Gabriella close behind, smirking.

* * *

Zeke wrapped his arms around Sharpay when they appeared, pecking her lips in greeting. "Are you okay?" he asked concern lacing his voice. Sharpay smiled sweetly up at him.

"I'll live," she replied stoically, "How about you, Baby?"

"Sticky and damp," he laughed ruefully, "It will be a bastard to get this shirt off later." Sharpay's eyes gleamed wickedly, a cheeky smile appeared on her mouth.

"Oh I don't know, I may be able to help with that," she offered bringing an enormous grin to Zeke's face.

"Thanks, I'll hold you to that," he replied, "Do you want another drink?" he asked looking at the two girls.

"Just a quick one, Honey, wouldn't want that beautiful skin to get all wrinkly," Sharpay agreed brazenly, her eyes wandering over his finely honed physique. Gabriella giggled at her friend's audacity, following them out to the bar where Zeke bought another round of drinks for all five then they walked back to Troy and Chad. Chad looked warily as they approached, eyeing Sharpay trying to judge her mood, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw her with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Sharpay, blame this clumsy prick," said Chad remorsefully looking sorrowfully at her. Sharpay scowled then broke into a smile.

"Oh I do," she shot a warning look at Troy, "Gabi explained what happened. I didn't realise you were such a klutz, Bolton," she taunted, a scornful glint in her eyes, she smirked when a red tide swept up his cheeks. Gabriella giggled, looked conspiratorially at Chad and winked making him smirk in response.

"I believe I promised you a dance," she said pulling Chad back onto the dance floor, her hips swaying to the beat of the music as she placed her hands around his neck, Chad placing his arms on her hips to draw her to him as they gyrated in the tiny space. Sharpay and Zeke followed them leaving a disgruntled Troy leaning against the wall, an observer once more. Troy watched the action with ever mounting frustration, wishing it were him that was up close and personal with the stunning brunette, his body responded even from this distance as she unknowingly taunted him with the sweet smile she bestowed on Chad, the long hair dancing down her back led his gaze to the swish of her sexy butt, the flow of her skirt revealing glimpses of the smooth tanned upper limbs beneath, he groaned at the thoughts floating through his head, imagining those long legs wrapped around him holding him close as he thrust into her, their slick bodies rubbing together as they pleasured each other. He glanced up to put the lip of the bottle to his lips and started as Sharpay was smirking at him from the dance floor, her head resting on Zeke's shoulder, she gave him a sly wink before he pulled his gaze away. This was pure torture; he shouldn't be affected like this, for fucks sake, he had a girlfriend, one who tended to his needs adequately and one who, he hated to admit, did not turn him on the way Gabriella did. There was no rhyme or reason why she affected him like she did; she was a hellcat, she was a fiery bitch, she was vicious with a fish slice, now that he could attest to, but hell, what sweet music they could make.

"_Oh crap! I'm so fucked," _he groaned silently sinking the remainder of his beer.

Not long after, the couples returned to grab a much-needed drink, sweat glistening from their brows from their exertions.

"See, you're not damaged for life," proclaimed Gabi with a smile at Chad who returned with a self-depreciating smirk.

"I think that could have something to do with you holding me up," he replied with a chuckle, their easy camaraderie visible to all and it grated on Troy's nerves, he must have scowled because Sharpay gave him a knowing look, a smirk on her lips.

"Hey Gabs, have you heard from Tay?" Sharpay asked.

"No, not yet. Last time we spoke she said she'd ring when she was setting off so I can pick her up from the airport. I think her last course didn't finish until this afternoon," explained Gabriella.

"Who's Tay?" queried Chad curiously.

"She's the last Musketeer," supplied Sharpay with a grin, "I guess you'll get to meet her over the weekend, she's the brains of our merry little band and keeps me and Gabi on the straight and narrow," giggled Sharpay, "well she tries to," she amended. Gabriella kinked a questing eyebrow at her friend.

"Speak for yourself, Shar, I'm not the one she's had to rescue from embarrassing situations numerous times, remember the garbage bags," reminded Gabriella with a smirk. Sharpay pouted sending an evil look at her.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't bring that up again," she gasped.

"As I recall, it wasn't me doing the bringing up," retorted Gabriella dryly as the guys burst out laughing.

"Eww! Don't remind me," grimaced Sharpay a look of disgust on her features. "Anyways, we're going to leave, I need to get Zeke out of this shirt," she stated, trying valiantly to get away from that topic, a burst of ribald laughter spilled from Troy and Chad.

"Now there's an offer you cannot refuse, Zeke, my man," smirked Chad, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Get to it."

"Eww! I didn't need to know that, Shar," moaned Gabriella, wrinkling her nose.

"You're just jealous you ain't getting laid, Gabi," shot back Sharpay with a dirty laugh. Gabriella gasped her cheeks grew warm, her hands automatically rising to hold her flaming face.

"Shar!" Gabriella protested.

"What! I'm only stating a fact, see you tomorrow," she waved her hand airily at them, turned and walked out, Zeke following close behind with a cheesy grin on his face. Gabriella didn't know where to put her face, she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole when she spotted Troy giving her a lecherous look, his eyes gleaming speculatively, a smile hovered around his lips.

"I'd better get off too, I'm not sure when I'll get a call from Taylor," explained Gabriella as she emptied her club soda.

"Okay Gabi, it's been fun, we must do it again," said Chad with a grin, "Hey, if you're driving you couldn't give us a lift home?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, no problem. Where's your car?" she asked Troy and was surprised when Chad cracked out laughing, slapping his buddy on the back.

"Erm…." Troy looked sheepish.

"Let's just say Troy and parking bollards don't see eye to eye," explained Chad with a chuckle. Gabriella grinned with delight, her eyes gleaming with merriment at Troy's embarrassment.

"Aw! Having trouble with your parking manoeuvres, Troy," she teased mischievously clearly enjoying his discomfort.

"Not at all, I'll prove it to you sometime," he replied softly, his eyes holding a lewd promise of intent. Gabriella felt a delicious shiver of anticipation run down her back as their eyes locked, his sending a silent promise of payback. She cleared her throat, forcing her gaze away from his by reaching into her purse, fishing for her car keys; a satisfied sigh escaped her lips when she pulled them from within.

"Let's go then," she said waving the keys in the air.

* * *

She'd dropped Chad at his apartment and drove home conscious of Troy's eyes checking her out as she drove, her skirt riding up slightly as she changed the shift. She breathed a sigh of relief when she parked on her drive, releasing her seatbelt quickly to escape the confines of the car, opening the door and stepping out into the balmy night air.

"Thanks for the ride," said Troy as he smiled and started to walk away.

"Anytime," she said in reply and he paused turning to give her a lazy smile. Her thoughts turned to her problem earlier "Hey Troy, have you by any chance got a screwdriver?" shot out of her mouth without thinking and she hoped he couldn't see the blush that rushed into her cheeks at her forwardness but that thought was short lived when she noticed his eyes crinkle in amusement.

"Whoa! That's a bit forward, Montez," he taunted grinning widely at her, "I don't let just anyone play with my tools, you know."

"That's good to know, Troy, I think," stammered Gabriella. "I only need the screwdriver for about ten minutes."

"Oh I think it may take longer than that," refuted Troy with a chuckle.

"No it won't, I promise," replied Gabriella hurriedly.

"What Sharpay said really got to you huh?" he queried. Gabriella frowned in puzzlement.

"_What the hell is he on about?" _Then it dawned on her and her face flamed yet again, her eyes flashed to his, shock clearly evident on her face as Troy smirked at her.

"Wait…what…no, no, I really do need a screwdriver," she stammered.

"You do?" he questioned disappointment clearly evident in his voice and at her nod he sighed. "Hang on, I'll go and get one, want me to help?"

"Thanks Troy although I'm sure I could do it myself," she advised as she turned towards her door she could have sworn he muttered "_not as much fun."_ She opened her door, scooping the waiting Maverick into her arms and carrying him upstairs to her bedroom so he couldn't escape into the night. She came back down the stairs just as Troy walked in the front door, a box of tools in his hand.

"I wasn't sure of the size," he commented as he noticed her gaze.

"I think just the standard will do the trick," replied Gabriella, picking her purse up off the floor before walking in front of him into the lounge with a grinning Troy behind enjoying the view.

"I just need this wiring up," she said showing him the flex and plug lying on the floor.

"Okay, this won't take me long," he commented kneeling down and opening his toolbox.

"I said it wouldn't," she agreed walking into the kitchen area.

"_Yeah but I wasn't talking about this,"_ thought Troy pushing his mucky thoughts out of his brain.

"Whew! It's hot tonight, fancy some ice-cream?" offered Gabriella, her voice floating out from the kitchen recess.

"Sure, I'll be done with this shortly," replied Troy. Gabriella rummaged in the freezer for the sweet confection, grinning in delight when she found her favourite, Ben & Jerry's Berried Treasure, consisting of chunky Blackberry and Blueberry sorbet swirled with zesty Lemon. She placed the tub on the island while searching in the drawer for the spoons, she'd cranked open the lid and was taking her first mouthful when Troy appeared.

"All done," he confirmed with a smile as he approached her, turning the lid to check on the flavour before replacing it on the counter.

"Hmm! Berried treasure, sounds interesting," he smirked his gaze switching to make eye contact with Gabriella who was leaning against the counter with the tub in her hand.

"It is, here try some," she scooped a spoonful out and offered it to him, suddenly aware of how intimate the gesture was as she watched him take it into his mouth. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched him lick a spot from his lips, her eyes following the action, wishing she were that stray blob. Troy took the spoon and tub from her unresisting fingers inadvertently brushing his fingers against her hand and that mysterious shot of electricity coursed up his arm again. He returned the favour feeding her a generous portion of the cold ice cream before helping himself to another mouthful.

"You're right, it's delicious," he whispered huskily dipping the spoon in again to feed her another portion, brushing the back of the spoon deliberately against her right nipple, smirking when it puckered beneath the cold metal.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Getting your nipples to poke through the front of your shirt," he smirked, "that's really sexy."

"That's pervy," she gasped the cold a shock to her hot body.

"Nah, it's a guy thing, its called multitasking," he chuckled sticking the spoon in the sorbet again filling the spoon, "We talk or do what you want us to but we're really just trying to get you into bed." He slid the purple covered spoon across the tip of her left breast. Gabriella gasped aloud.

"Troy! You got sorbet on my shirt." A carnal smile curved his lips a wicked gleam filled his eyes as he put the spoon back in the tub, placing them on the counter.

"Isn't that a shame? I guess I'll have to clean it off." Saying that he dipped his head and sucked her through the shirt and flimsy bra, his lips latching onto her hardened bud scattering tingles across her chest and abdomen. Gabriella arched her back, groaning involuntary with the sensations he had unleashed, her breath stopped momentarily when she felt his cold hands on the flesh of her back as he reached up to expertly release the clasp of her bra pushing her t-shirt up until his hands reached her freed breasts, his thumb brushed against her recently released left nipple while his mouth unerringly found her bared right one, his tongue played with the rosy peak sending a vortex of desire down Gabriella's body until she felt a warm liquid pool in her core. Troy removed his lips to look at her, taking in her passion filled eyes, her rapid breathing, her slightly parted mouth tempted him and he was lost, groaning he slammed his lips onto hers slipping his tongue into her inviting mouth to taste the cold recess beyond, his heart soared when she returned the kiss, her hands linking behind his head to draw him in further, their bodies touching in all the right places. She felt his bulge nudging her thigh, his hands resting on her hips before they slid lower until they met skin below the hem of her skirt, a shiver ran down her spine as she felt the material hitch further up as his hands marched onwards and upwards towards their goal. The next minute she was airborne as Troy lifted her up and set her down on the island right on the edge of the tub of melting ice cream, it tipped sideways, the cold substance slipped between her revealed thighs and she screamed.

"Troy! Look what you've done."

"Not to worry Gabi, I've got it covered," he consoled as he lowered his head to lick off the sticky substance, the feeling of cold quickly replaced by burning flames as his tongue lapped it up following the trail long after the ice cream had disappeared, his nose brushed against her silk covered thong sending thrills through Gabriella as she mewed in her throat, his lips continued on to her lower stomach, nipping and licking her firm flesh while his hands pulled away the damp material holding her treasure in place. She jumped when a bolt of electricity shot through her as she felt his tongue slide along her folds, a whimper escaped through her parched lips, when he inserted his tongue inside her, she grabbed his head with her hands to steady her as tremors rocked her body, pushing him even nearer to her. Troy raised his head and she felt bereft; she was so near that blessed place, she bit her lip to stop from crying out her frustrations but that was only momentarily as his lips crashed down on hers tasting herself in his mouth, she whimpered in delight when he replaced his tongue with a finger, her walls clinging willingly to the invasion as he teased her mercilessly, adding another finger to double the ecstasy she was feeling, the friction he was creating touching all her nerve endings sending her closer and closer to the edge of the abyss. She bucked as her orgasm came, her scream swallowed by Troy as she clung on to his shoulders as she freefell back to reality. Troy held her stroking her back with one hand until she'd calmed, loving how she had responded to him, the kittenish mews he forced from her lips, letting him see a glimpse of the true spirit of Gabriella, the ache in his groin testament of how hot it would be when they had full blown sex; and they would, he had no doubt about that. He pulled out his fingers, her juices glistening in the overhead light, a warm smile touched his lips as he raised them and licked away the stickiness, a becoming blush tinged her cheeks as her eyes locked with his, shocked at his erotic action and what had just taken place. She felt refreshed, alive, even loved and it was all down to Troy.

"_Whoa! Steady on Gabi. Loved! I don't think so," _she berated her thoughts, "_it was just sex, good sex but still…just sex."_

"Pity that melted so fast, I guess the heat was too much," Troy said regretfully looking longingly at the tub.

"_Oh god! What have I done? Does he think I melted too fast?"_ she gulped lowering her head from his penetrating gaze.

"I…I'll get you one when I next go shopping," she offered in a whisper trying to smooth her skirt down her legs.

"You could…or I can just share yours," he said lifting her head to look at her face, trying to see into her thoughts before leaning in to capture her swollen lips in a soul-shattering kiss, trying to let her know, without words there was no need to feel embarrassed, relief flooded through him when she responded, their tongues entwining. Only the phone ringing stopped Troy from picking her up and carrying her through to the sofa to carry on the renewed encounter as she sprang back in alarm, her eyes wide as they darted around searching for the phone. She pushed him back leaping from the island to rifle through her purse and Troy smacked his head in frustration letting out a groan.

"Hey Taylor," she greeted.

"**Hey Gabs, I hope I haven't got you out of bed?" **Taylor's calming voice floated over the wire.

"No, I'm not in bed yet," she confirmed.

"_Hmpf! Another few minutes and you could have been," _flickered through Troy's mind, the throb from below an aching reminder of just how close it would have been.

"**I've just landed but I've got to get my bags and go through check out. Can you come and get me?" **she asked.

"Of course I can Tay, I said I would didn't I. It shouldn't take me long this time of night, say 20 minutes outside the main doors?" said Gabriella flicking her wrist to check the time on her watch.

**"Yeah, I'll be there, see you Gabs and thanks,"** Taylor said ringing off. Gabriella disconnected and turned to face Troy.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," she said reaching behind to re-hook her bra and smooth down her t-shirt. Troy smiled ruefully, walking around the island to pick up his tools. Gabriella picked up her purse, turned and walked out of the kitchen heading towards the front door.

"Er…Gabi," Troy's voice stopped her as she reached for the handle, "I think you might need this," he said his voice laced with amusement as she looked behind to see her thong dangling from his fingers.

"Fuck!" she uttered going beet red as she snatched the clothing from him, putting them on hurriedly.

"Nah, that's what we didn't do," he said regretfully as he opened the door.

"Thank you for…you know," she stumbled over the words as she followed him out the door throwing the deadbolt on her way through.

"My pleasure, and just so you know, the after sales service was a special," he said chuckling as she gasped in shock, watching as she hurried to her car.


	9. Plumbing

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay but I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"My pleasure, and just so you know, the after sales service was a special," he said chuckling as she gasped in shock, watching as she hurried to her car.

**Plumbing**

Getting to the airport was easy at that time of night, which was just as well because Gabriella couldn't shake the visions of her and Troy out of her head and her concentration wasn't a hundred percent on driving. Okay so she didn't get laid like Sharpay suggested but she had the most fantastic orgasm without actual doing **IT.** Oh hell! What would he think of her and how could she look him in the face again. He'd touched all of her unmentionable places for god's sake but man it had felt so good. Actually he'd been pretty decent about the interruption and he hadn't left her feeling cheap and tarty although she felt guilty like she'd used him somewhat.

"_No, best to forget it Gabi, chalk it up to experience and make sure it doesn't happen again," _she said to herself firmly and with that resolve she drove up the ramp to the entrance to the airport and spotted Taylor stood to the side of the doors. She got out of the car with a smile on her face, glad to see her best friend again after what seemed like weeks but was in fact only ten days.

"Hey Tay, it's good to see you," she greeted hugging her friend.

"Hey yourself. What have you been up to, you look glowing? Is there a new man you haven't told me about?" Taylor questioned looking keenly at her best friend. Gabriella gulped, _"Surely it isn't that obvious," _she prayed silently.

"Do I? I can't imagine why, I've only been in Boomerz with Sharpay and before you ask, I was on club sodas," she tacked on as Taylor looked worriedly at her. She hoped that Taylor had missed her avoidance of the second part of her question. Fortunately it seemed to have worked as Taylor dragged her case to the trunk of the car.

"How is Sharpay? I haven't spoken to her in about a week," asked Taylor.

"Oh you know Shar, she never changes," Gabriella giggled at Taylor. "Actually, she's been helping with the move." Taylor kinked a questing eyebrow, total disbelief in her eyes. "Okay, well she's kinda helped," amended Gabriella with a grin, "she let the delivery guys in with some pieces of furniture."

"Yeah, I can just picture that as long as she was doing the ordering about," agreed Taylor with a return grin.

"You got that right," confirmed Gabriella with a giggle as she stowed Taylor's luggage in the trunk before they climbed into the car.

"Actually it was Ryan who helped the most. You should have seen us struggling with grandma's furniture, trying to get it down those stairs at the apartment was a bitch but Ryan was so calm when anyone else would have lost it. I'm so glad I had him with me that day, he was my rock for sure," explained Gabriella as she put the car in gear.

"Yeah he's a great guy, hard to believe he's related to Shar sometimes," she commented with smirk. "Sorry I couldn't be here to help too," said Taylor regretfully.

"No worries, Tay, I'm in now," confirmed Gabriella, "although I might drag you in for a paint party," she warned with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm up for that, Gabi, just make sure the wine flows and the music is loud," enthused Taylor, "it'll be fun to dance and paint."

"Now you have me worried, Tay, I want smooth walls, not squiggles and blotches," groaned Gabriella. "Anyway, how was your course? Bet you came out with honours."

"The course was intense and long but yeah, you're right, I came out top," confirmed Taylor with some satisfaction.

"I knew you would," said Gabriella, "Do you want to stay at mine tonight?"

"No, I'd better not, everything I own needs going through the laundry and I bet I have stacks of mail to sort through, most of which will be junk mail," Taylor moaned, "It amazes me how many trees are destroyed to send that crap."

"I hear you, Tay," agreed Gabriella with feeling as she drove towards Taylor's apartment. Her and Taylor were on the same wavelength with regards to environmental issues and senseless waste of the earth's natural resources was top of their grumble list. Ten minutes later and she was pulling up outside Taylor's apartment block, she popped the trunk and got out to help Taylor with her luggage.

"Thanks again for picking me up, Gabs, I know it's a lot to ask at this time of night but I'm really grateful," Taylor said giving Gabriella another hug.

"Hey, I said it wasn't a problem, Tay. Are you game for a movie on Saturday? Not sure what Shar will be doing but we should arrange a get together."

"I can't Saturday, I have to see mom and dad to prove I'm still alive after being in the big, bad city," moaned Taylor rolling her eyes. Gabriella laughed.

"No problem, Tay, come round on Sunday and I'll get some wine and food in and we can catch up then," suggested Gabriella.

"Sounds good, Gabi, and thanks again," Taylor said as Gabriella moved back to the driver's side of the car, stopping to wave at Taylor as she reached the external door of the apartment complex before driving off into the night.

* * *

Maverick gave her a hard time when she arrived home, he had scratched the bottom of her bedroom door trying to get out but that was her own fault for leaving him all that time, fortunately he hadn't made a mess, for which she was thankful. She'd forgotten she'd locked him in her bedroom when Troy came by and then with Taylor ringing she'd just rushed out not giving him a thought. Once she let him out he whizzed past her like a bullet heading she presumed for his litter tray. By the time she got down stairs, he was licking up the sorbet that had landed on the floor, reminding Gabriella as if she needed reminding of what had happened earlier. She picked up the carton of slop and dropped it into the trashcan, mentally adding another carton to her shopping list, or maybe two. She added more dried food to Maverick's dish and freshened his water before going upstairs, glancing at the clock as she set the alarm she groaned, 1.30am already, she knew she'd be a wreck in the morning. She quickly brushed her teeth, stripped her clothes off and fell into bed, only to dream of a blue-eyed Adonis.

* * *

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Her arm stretched out flaying the air to try and connect to the blasted alarm clock that rang through her brain incessantly. Finally, silence. Gabriella groaned swivelling her head to glare at the clock. Oh my god! 8.16am, it couldn't be. She was late, so damn late that her early morning customers would have found another watering hole by now for their breakfast. She flew out of bed, the covers tumbling to the floor as she flung them from her body in her haste. She stumbled into the bathroom; flinging open the shower enclosure she pressed the button to start the shower and nothing. Nothing! Oh hell, that's all she needed, she twisted the faucet on the sink but nothing happened there either. Damn! What the hell was going on? She quickly brushed her teeth then walked back into the bedroom, threw on some clean clothes, pulled her hair up into a messy bun and pounded down the stairs with angry steps. She was annoyed at herself, how many times had she pressed snooze for god's sake? Her heart beat rapidly as panic set in, she hated being late for anything but when her livelihood was involved then it was major palpitations. She added more cat nibbles to Maverick's bowl, grabbed an apple from the bowl, her purse, phone and keys from the counter before heading towards the door, stooping to pick up a shredded piece of paper that disintegrated when she picked it up. She started her car and zoomed out of her drive at break neck speed, making it to the shop in ten minutes flat by taking all the short cuts she knew of, thankful that the police were not on patrol on the side streets because she was sure she'd broken the speed limit at least twice. Tyres screeched as she pulled up behind her unit, leaping from the car, she ran to the back door, anxious to get the day started and secretly hoping that it wouldn't get any worse. She strode straight into the shop front to open the front door, expecting Berry to be waiting but she was nowhere in sight. Groaning she flipped the closed sign to open before walking into the back to start the morning ritual, coffee first, and then the confectionary, sandwiches and subs would just have to wait, fortunately, they weren't usually purchased until mid morning; smoothies, she'd have to make as she went along.

The aroma of coffee filled the shop, the temptingly sweet items were in position, she had served seven of her regular customers with camomile tea, coffee, toasted sandwiches, muffins, pastries and bagels, she'd been caught on the hop with requests for five smoothies, two of her customers who usual called in for sandwiches at 11.30 had sent her into a tizzy when they turned up at three minutes to nine and she'd had to quickly make up their order, and it was only twenty past nine and still no sign of Berry. Gabriella felt frazzled already and the day had hardly started yet.

"Where the hell was she," she muttered to herself as she chopped and diced vegetables for her salad bowls, her fingers moving deftly as she moved onto slicing the baguettes, bagels and Ciabatta buns before smearing mayo or butter onto the soft insides, adding the appropriate array of fillings from the various plastic bowls in front of her then packaging them in plastic wrap to keep fresh. Having finished that she started on the fresh fruit salad bowls, peeling and slicing the fruit into mouth-sized portions, adding them to the plastic containers and sealing them with Clingfilm. By ten o'clock Gabriella felt she had been in the ring with Mike Tyson, most of her hair had escaped from her top knot and hung limply on her shoulders, her cheeks were flushed and perspiration shone on her forehead, trickles of moisture slid down her back and the valley between her breasts and her blouse clung to her curves uncomfortably. She really needed a shower and knew that if she ever got a moment to herself she'd have to ring the water board to find out what had happened to her water supply at home. The mid morning crowd started trickling through the door and she groaned silently, pasting a welcoming smile to her face, she walked from behind the counter armed with her little notepad ready to take their orders. Catching a minute to herself while she stood in the kitchen waiting for some toasties to cook she snatched her cell phone out of her purse and rang Berry. It rang five times before she picked up.

"**Yeah," **answered Berry.

"Where are you?" growled Gabriella.

"**In bed, where are you?"**

"At work, where you should be," snarled Gabriella through gritted teeth.

"**But I was there** **this morning then when you didn't show, I came home. I thought you were having a day off or something and forgot to tell me,**" explained Berry.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault, I was late getting here but can you get your butt here in the next twenty minutes please, I really could use your help," pleaded Gabriella tears of frustration springing into her eyes. It was times like these she wished she just had a 9 till 5 job where she'd turn up, do a day's work then go home, turning off work mode as soon as she left the building; she knew she was only feeling like this because of the kind of day she was having, mostly she enjoyed being her own boss.

"**I'm on my way," **confirmed Berry cheerfully as she hung up. Gabriella sighed in relief, at least a hint of normality would prevail before the lunchtime rush.

* * *

True to her word, Berry arrived seventeen minutes later looking like she had just got out of bed; her spiky hair was flattened on the right side but damn! It was so good to see her, Gabriella almost hugged her in relief and if she hadn't been serving a customer, she would have done, instead she sent her a beaming smile, impressed when Berry got straight to work filling up the drinks cooler and adding the missing smoothies from the shelf. Gabriella managed to grab her first coffee of the morning at 11.30, also taking the opportunity in the lull to ring the utility company only to be put on hold to listen to some soulful tune that after the eighth time started to wear on her nerves and she ended the call in annoyance. She looked into the shop to see Berry had it all under control and taking a chance she told Berry she'd be back in a few minutes, she nipped across the street to Bolton's. There didn't appear to be as many youths hanging around when she walked in, instead there were a few men in overalls and a couple of mother's with kids gracing the booths on the left of the jukebox. A guy was stood at the grill behind the counter but it wasn't Troy; he looked remarkably like Berry's friend, Josh. He looked up as she walked up to the counter, his eyes wary when he recognised her.

"Hi, is Mr Bolton in?" she asked politely.

"Erm! Yeah, he's in the back," replied Josh hesitantly, his eyes flicking from her to the door at the back.

"Can you tell him I want to speak to him?" she asked pleasantly frowning when Josh looked uncertain, his eyes clearly doubting whether he dared interrupt his boss to pass on the message. "Or should I just go through," she suggested softly starting to walk towards the door he had indicated.

"Oh…er…I don't know whether he can be disturbed," stammered Josh moving to block her way.

"It's okay, I'll take the blame if he starts shouting," she promised with a smile, sidestepping him to reach the door, knocking softly and hearing a 'come in' she pushed the handle down and walked in. Troy sat a rickety Formica table that seemed to act as his desk as papers were spread all over it along with a calculator and a laptop, shelves full of what she supposed were supplies hung on the wall behind his chair. Troy smirked when he saw her; his sparkling cerulean eyes held surprise for a second but quickly disappeared.

"Well hello, this is a surprise, can't keep away huh?" he taunted smiling when Gabriella blushed.

"Hi…no, no," she stammered a denial to his question, her voice clogged up when she encountered his eyes, all thoughts of why she had come sailed out of her head as she drowned in their depths.

"Shame," he said with some regret, "I thought you'd come to take up where we'd left off." His words broke into her hypnotic trance and she sucked in a breath as a flash of unwanted desire shot through her body.

"What! In the middle of the day," she blurted out her blush increasing in depth when she realised what she'd said.

"Hey, what ever floats your boat, Gabi, just name your time and I'll be there," he promised smiling lewdly at her, his eyes darkening as they swept over her frame.

"In your dreams, Bolton," she retorted as she marshalled her tattered thoughts, realising he was making fun of her. "What I came to ask was have you had problems with your water?"

"Hey! Now you're getting personal, Montez," he gasped, sitting up straighter in his chair. Gabriella rolled her eyes then giggled.

"What! No, I didn't mean…you know," she stuttered her eyes being drawn to his lower body automatically. "I meant has your water supply at home been working this morning?" she corrected hurriedly amidst his burst of laughter. She groaned realising he had been teasing and like a fool she'd risen to the bait.

"So, have you?" she pressed for her answer, her eyes drawn to her watch, suddenly conscious of the time and knowing she needed to be back at work soon.

"Yeah, we got a letter through the door telling us there'd been a leakage in Crossland Road and they would be shutting the supply off to fix it between 7am and 4pm," he answered seriously.

"Oh, I wonder where…" she stopped short remembering the tattered bits of paper she'd picked up this morning from behind the front door. _"Maverick!" _she groaned silently.

"You wonder what?" asked Troy with a bemused look.

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad that's all it is. Thanks for clearing that up," she said backing towards the door, "I'd better get back, lunchtime rush," she supplied with a smile.

"I hope you get your little problem sorted out, Troy," she said as an afterthought as she opened the door.

"My problem?" he queried puzzlement clearly evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, you seemed concerned that there was something wrong with your plumbing," she smirked, her eyes sparkled with mischief, her soft laughter lingered after she walked out closing the door firmly behind her.

"Oh don't you worry, Montez, my plumbing is in perfect working order, as you will find out, sooner or later," he muttered darkly to the closed door before breaking into a smile that grew as his thoughts spiralled out of control; fantasising what it would be like.


	10. Mistaken Identity

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **This is one of those times when I wished I lived in the US so I could go to one of Vanessa's concerts. I'm so envious of everyone who has managed to catch one of them but also grateful that they have shared their experiences so thank you from across the pond.

* * *

"Oh don't you worry, Montez, my plumbing is in perfect working order, as you will find out, sooner or later," he muttered darkly to the closed door before breaking into a smile that grew as his thoughts spiralled out of control; fantasising what it would be like.

**Mistaken Identity**

The rest of Friday ran smoothly for Gabriella, she had walked back into her shop in an exuberant mood wearing a permanent smile on her face that she couldn't shake off even when Berry kept giving her puzzled looks, her eyes filled with questions, her mouth had opened numerous times to voice those said questions but she'd shut it again thinking better of it for which Gabriella was grateful; how could she explain the excitement that pulsated through her body when she was in the same room with Troy? Bleugh! She'd sound like a bit of a kid but so help her, she couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Troy and the sexual undertones it had produced. She'd never considered herself a flirt but oh boy, it sure had felt good.

Troy couldn't stop thinking about his attractive neighbour for the rest of the day and the spark of electricity that passed between them when they were in the same vicinity, surely it couldn't be a one way street, she must feel the chemistry too; the way her dark rich curls framed her beautiful face, the sparkle of mischief evident in her 'come to bed' eyes that promised so much, her luscious full lips that dared him to taste, the swell of her pert breasts that drew his eyes constantly, his practised eye knowing that they were natural and not some silicon fake, her firm moulded ass with the natural wiggle that teased him mercilessly, her silky smooth tanned legs he wanted wrapped around him; just thinking about her made his heart pound and his dick quiver.

"_Shit! Stop it right there or I'll be jerking off in the shop,"_ he groaned silently, "_How sad would that be?"_ His brain was fried for sure, there couldn't be another explanation and the only solution he could come up with as he drove home was to get laid and fast, that should solve his aching need, at least for the time being. With that resolve firmly in his mind he parked in his drive and upon entering his house he dialled his girlfriend's number, Kirstie would sort out his little problem.

"Hey Babe, are we out tonight?" he asked.

"**Hi Troy, where have you been, I haven't seen you since Monday?" **whined Kirstie. Troy rubbed the back of his neck as guilt coursed through him. She was right, after seeing her on Monday, he'd been avoiding her somewhat, even ignoring her text messages and phone calls, knowing he wasn't in the right frame of mind to listen to her girly chatter as he tried to get a grip on his feelings, the recent episodes with Gabriella at the forefront of his mind, and however much he had tried to analyse, he still hadn't come to a conclusion either way.

"Yeah, I know, I've been kinda busy with work and the car has been in dock for a couple of days," he offered by way of explanation, "but I'm free tonight. How about I pick you up around eight and we'll go for a meal somewhere?"

"**Can we go to that new club afterwards?" **she asked.

"Sure, if you want," agreed Troy with a grimace, dancing wasn't really his thing but if it kept her happy.

"**Great, want to stay over?" **Kirstie asked hopefully.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he replied a grin spreading across his face. "I'll see you in a couple of hours," he promised finishing the call. With a spring in his step he took the stairs two at a time to take a shower, changing out of his grubby clothes and diving under the hot jets to wash the grime of the day away.

* * *

Gabriella was in heaven as the warm scented water rippled against the top of her breasts, the relaxing combination of Roman Camomile and Lavender blended with the Sweet Almond base oil she had mixed was working it's magic throughout her body, the aches and pains of the day ebbing away. As the water grew cooler she released the plug and stepped from the tub, wrapping a large bath sheet around her and walking into the bedroom she dried herself before dressing in a fig colored yoga bra top and matching crop bottoms that moulded to her curves. At the bottom of the stairs she collected her yoga mat from the cloakroom in the hall before going into the lounge, stopping at the stereo she browsed her collection for something soothing and serene, slotting it into the machine she pressed play. She opened the French window to let Maverick out for the first time, laughing gently as he tentatively poked his nose out, his whiskers trembled with excitement as he sniffed the air before he took the plunge and jumped over the lip at the base of the door. Gabriella watched in amusement as he prowled cautiously around the yard until his interest was caught by a butterfly that fluttered on the Buddleia bush, he crouched, his belly close to the ground as he inched forward stalking his prey but as he pounced the defenceless creature flew out of reach. Wafting his tail in temper and lifting his head in disgust, he turned away to settle in amongst the flowers in the border next to the adjoining fence with Troy, giving his fur a leisurely wash.

Gabriella turned her attention to Sharpay's gift, filling the bowl with water she went to plug the fountain in, delighted to find that Troy was indeed a handy man as the fountain burst into life, water bubbled up in the middle of the bowl. Picking up her mat she flicked the volume higher on her stereo before stepping back outside, placing the mat on the patio floor in front of the fountain she started to do her Surya Namaskar exercises that incorporated both breathing and posture and were believed to be the best for the human body.

Troy, feeling refreshed after his shower, changed into a pair of black cotton trousers and a navy blue wife-beater, throwing a plaid shirt in blues and white over the top as an afterthought but leaving it casually unbuttoned, he frowned when he couldn't find his shoes, bounding down the stairs to look for them and grab a beer, hoping to unwind after the long week to get him in the mood for the night ahead. He frowned, his ears pricking up as the hauntingly beautiful Tubular Bells filtered into the room but from where? Strolling to the patio door, he stopped in amazement, his eyes drawn like magnets to the slight movement in his neighbour's garden and there was Gabriella, but a Gabriella, as he'd never seen before. His eyes gleamed with interest as he watched her body contorting into, what he thought, were impossible positions, her suppleness clearly evident to his untrained eye. His eyes wandered appreciatively over her body, each curve and nuance defined by her figure hugging attire, unable to resist he opened his door and stepped out to take a seat on one of his patio chairs to watch the show. He really shouldn't have been surprised, after all she owned a shop that leaned towards health food, he knew for a fact she baked healthy nutritional cakes and delicacies and she had made it glaringly obvious what her stance on environmental issues had been from their very first conversation, but he was. Oh not that he was complaining, he could sit here all night watching her delectable body although, he'd much rather she was getting her exercise a different way, preferably with his help. His concentrated stare must have alerted her to her audience because she slowly lowered her leg from what looked like a stork position, rising up on her tip toes she placed her hands together in a praying position before glancing round. Shock filled her dark eyes; a red stain ran up sheen-covered cheeks with perspiration as a gasp escaped her lips.

"Er…how long have you been stood there?" she demanded her hands firmly planted on her hips. Troy stood up grinning as he strolled to the fence that separated them.

"Long enough," he shrugged, "I didn't think it was possible to get your legs into those kind of positions," he commented amazement lacing his voice. Gabriella giggled and strolled over to her side of the fence.

"It's all about discipline really, controlling your mind and body through breathing and posture exercises thereby creating balance and harmony within the body," supplied Gabriella. Her words drawing Troy to cast his expert eye over her body and liking what he saw, the exposed skin of her chest glistened, the shadow of her breast gave an all too tempting glimpse of the delights beyond.

"_Wouldn't mind unbalancing your body," _popped into his head, a mental image formed that he found difficult to shake.

"It looks painful to me," he said aloud. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"It isn't really, it's very relaxing to be honest, you should try it sometime," she suggested with a smile.

"Er, I don't think so," he scoffed with a smirk.

"Why, cos you have no control," she challenged with a smirk.

"No…I can control my body thank you…it's just not me," he replied lamely with a shrug, "I like more contact sports," he added with a grin.

"Figures," she replied rolling her eyes, "maybe it's because you think it's not masculine enough for you," she suggested with a grin, her eyes gleaming with mischief. Troy reached over and stroked a finger over her nose, removing a drip of perspiration that was wending its way down. Gabriella breathed in sharply, his touch sending a tingle of awareness through her, her eyes darted to his cerulescent eyes, losing herself in their depths as his finger slid down the side of her nose, stroking her cheek before his hand cupped her chin and with gentle force guided her head nearer until his lips captured hers in a soul searching kiss that rocked her to the soles of her feet. Troy licked her salty lips teasingly until she groaned, her mouth parted and his tongue darted in to explore the interior. Gabriella put a hand on his arm to steady her, thrilling to the hard bicep that rippled under her palm but unable to stop her wayward hand from moving up to his shoulder and onwards until she touched his neck, her hand curved around him unwittingly drawing him closer to her as the kiss deepened.

"Aargh…Holy fuck!…What the hell?" Troy cried as he leapt back hopping as he bent down trying to hold a foot in his hand.

"What…what's the matter?" stammered Gabriella in alarm looking at him in concern.

"Something stabbed my foot, look it's bleeding," he moaned a pained expression on his face as he sat on a chair to inspect the damage. Gabriella glanced down as Maverick weaved in between her legs before slinking off into the house, his tail swishing.

"Maverick," Gabriella groaned looking guiltily at him, her dark eyes big pools of concern.

"Excuse me?" Troy demanded with a scowl.

"I…I think it was my cat," she explained looking apologetic, bending to look closely at his foot where a tiny pinprick of blood could be seen. "I'm sorry."

"More like a wildcat," muttered Troy.

"Hey he's not a wildcat," defended Gabriella with a scowl as she straightened up. "I'm sure you'll live," she said callously as she turned away to collect her mat.

"Just like its owner," he added under his breath. "Thanks for your touching concern, Montez," he shouted sarcastically as he too stood up limping towards his own door.

"You're welcome," she rejoined with a careless shrug.

"Oh and Montez," he shouted as an afterthought, a smirk on his face, waiting until she turned to look at him, a question in her eyes, "I think I proved I don't have a problem with my masculinity, just the attire," and with that disappeared into his house. Gabriella looked at the space he left, a grin growing on her face until she let out a chuckle, entering her own home with vivid images of him in yoga apparel firmly fixed in her mind that haunted her for the rest of the night.

* * *

Saturday passed without incident but she did note that Troy's car was missing from its usual slot when she drove off to work; he obviously had had no ill effects from Maverick's attack if he spent the night on the tiles. After loading up her car with a spare bistro table from the café Gabriella called at Ikea on the way home and purchased four folding chairs then stopped by the supermarket to stock up with groceries adding a box of Zinfandel for Taylor as she preferred red to white wine and a box of Cabernet Sauvignon Blanc for Sharpay, Gabriella didn't have a preference, she'd drink either; she also put two cartons of Berried Treasure into her cart as an afterthought, a small smile on her lips as she did so.

On arriving home she put away her groceries, placed the table and chairs on her patio then decided to have a glass of wine, opting for the Zinfandel as it didn't have to be chilled, and holding a glass under the spigot at the bottom of the box, she poured out the rich red liquid. Settling on the sofa, she picked up the phone and dialled Sharpay.

"Hey Shar, I thought it was time I touched base," greeted Gabriella.

"**You're lucky you caught me, Gabs, I'm just on my way out," **responded Sharpay.

"Oops! Sorry Shar, anywhere nice?" asked Gabriella.

"**Zeke is taking me to see some exhibits," **replied Sharpay.

"Eww! I shouldn't have asked," muttered Gabriella with a giggle.

"**Montez, get your head out of the gutter**," admonished Sharpay chuckling, "**he's taking me to an art exhibition."**

"Oh, my bad," Gabriella started laughing.

"**The private viewing come later," **Sharpay tacked on.

"Now that I didn't need to know," gurgled Gabriella, "although for a minute I thought you were slipping."

"**Moi, No way. That's like asking me to stop breathing." **Gabriella giggled.

"I only called to see if you're coming over tomorrow to meet up with Taylor?" asked Gabriella.

"**Yeah, count me in, it's been too long," **agreed Sharpay, "**I'll see you tomorrow, Gabs."**

"Bye Shar, have fun," said Gabriella before disconnecting. She laughed shaking her head at her friend as she picked up her glass and the remote, settling down to watch TV.

* * *

Gabriella took advantage of it being Sunday and lazed the morning away in bed, only getting up when Maverick kicked up a rumpus letting her know he needed food. Trotting down the stairs she filled up his bowls and put the coffee machine on before going back up for a shower, choosing a floral print sundress once she was dry before going down to get her morning fix of caffeine. She opened the door to let Maverick out then started to make some breakfast, taking it outside to enjoy the late morning sun. Having finished the leisurely breakfast, she went inside to unpack the barbeque that her mother had given Gabriella when she upgraded but that Gabriella had never been able to use in the apartment; now was the perfect time to try it out. With that thought in her mind when she had shopped yesterday, she removed the whole salmon from the refrigerator, placing it in foil with a liberal sprinkling of herbs and a lemon cut into quarters she wrapped it ready to place on the hot coals. Taking out a tray of steak and fresh tiger prawns, she retrieved the packet of wooden skewer and began to cube the steak, red peppers and mushrooms, then began to thread them onto the skewers to create surf and turf kebabs. Next she created a spicy tomato salsa and had just finished a cherry tomato and rocket salad to accompany the meal when the doorbell pealed. After putting the salad back in the refrigerator she went to answer the door to find a smiling Taylor on the other side holding a large fig tree in a pot.

"Thank god. Do you know this thing weighs a ton," she grumbled.

"No but why are you carrying a tree around LA?" Gabriella asked with a puzzled look.

"I had to buy you a housewarming present, I bet Sharpay has," said Taylor.

"Well yeah, but you didn't have to, Tay," replied Gabriella with a smile.

"I wanted to," confirmed Taylor breathing a sigh of relief when Gabriella took it from her.

"Thank you, Tay, I love it." She said putting it beside the sideboard in the hall before turning to hug Taylor. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour before Sharpay turns up," offered Gabriella and proceeded to take her around her pride and joy.

After touring the house they finished up in the kitchen where Gabriella poured wine for them both before they went to sit in the lounge.

"I love the house, Gabi, it suits you," said Taylor with a smile, "although I can see why you want to brighten it up a bit, it's very…well white," commented Taylor her keen eye roving around the room.

"I know," giggled Gabriella not taking offence from her friend's remark, "but it's a blank canvas to work from. Not sure yet what color scheme I want, maybe a restful pistachio, still keeping it light but more welcoming and homely." Taylor nodded in approval.

"I like the sound of that, not too garish but instilling some of you into it," agreed Taylor sipping her wine. The doorbell rang again and Gabriella went to answer it, the sound of Sharpay's voice signalling her arrival.

"Hey Gabi, did you get it working?" greeted Sharpay as the friends hugged in the hallway.

"I did eventually, Troy connected the plug for me," replied Gabriella as they walked into the lounge.

"Oh so he's good for something then," quipped Sharpay with a smirk.

"_You have no idea,"_ Gabriella thought.

"Tay," screamed Sharpay running over to hug her.

"Hey Shar, you're looking good," greeted Taylor hugging her back.

"How was New York? Did you get chance to shop while you were there?" asked Sharpay. Gabriella shook her head and left them to it while she went to get a glass of wine for Sharpay.

"So who's this Troy?" questioned Taylor having picked up on their previous conversation. Gabriella blushed and Sharpay sent her a knowing look.

"He's just my neighbour," answered Gabriella nonchalantly.

"Yeah and he fancies her, Tay," Sharpay teased enjoying the revealing blush that increased in intensity on Gabriella's face.

"He does not," refuted Gabriella her eyes glaring at Sharpay.

"He does too and she fancies him back but she won't admit it," revealed Sharpay with a giggle.

"I do not," gasped Gabriella.

"Whatever!" muttered Sharpay while Taylor watched this exchange with some amusement. Standing up with her glass in hand, Taylor wandered over to the French door and peered through Gabriella's window looking out onto her cute back yard with its paved patio area complete with bubbling water fountain leading to a small patch of lawn surrounded by a narrow flowerbed filled to bursting with a colourful array of plants and flowers. She glanced to the left looking out on her neighbour's garden and pulled her nose at the starkness of the concrete flooring, a basketball net at the bottom the only visible feature. Her eyes widened when she spotted movement on the other side of the fence.

"Aw sweet, your neighbour has a dog," cooed Taylor as she lifted the glass of wine to her lips.

"Uh!" Gabriella uttered as she came to stand beside her friend. Taylor pointed to the curly hair poking over the fence.

"Yeah it looks like one of those curly haired poodles," announced Taylor, "I wonder if it bites." Gabriella giggled casting an amused look back at Sharpay who sat on the sofa looking bewildered. Gabriella jerked her head at Sharpay her eyes full of mirth as Sharpay rose from the sofa to see what was amusing her friend. Gabriella pulled open the French doors and walked out into the backyard with Taylor and Sharpay following behind. She watched as Taylor walked over to the fence and put her hand on the fur.

"Hello boy, aren't you a cutie," she gushed in her singsong voice as she stroked its head. The head jerked round and Taylor gasped, Gabriella and Sharpay burst out laughing spilling the wine from their glasses as they doubled up in fits. A guffaw of laughter was heard from the other side of the fence as Troy and another dark skinned man rose from their sun loungers a bottle of beer in hand, Troy's eyes twinkling merrily as he watched Chad fall sideways out of his chair with shock.

"Oh…shit! I'm…really sorry," stammered Taylor her cheeks flaming beacons of embarrassment as Chad scrambled to his feet shock clearly written on his face.

"Ha! Ha! Man, that was fucking hilarious," laughed Troy, holding his sides. Chad glared at him and Zeke who couldn't even speak for laughing before turning back to the dark skinned girl, a lopsided grin creasing up his face, his twinkling eyes letting her know he wasn't mad.

"The third Musketeer, I presume?" he asked with the cock of his head. Gabriella walked over, her infectious giggle all too evident.

"Chad Danforth meet Taylor McKessie, Taylor this is Chad," she introduced with a smile. Taylor tentatively held out her hand. Chad looked at it then back at her eyes before grasping it firmly in his hand, holding it longer than necessary.

"Hey Taylor, it's good to meet you, I think," he acknowledged hesitantly.

"Hey Chad, likewise," greeted Taylor.

"So have you got a hair fetish or something?" he asked curiously making Taylor blush even more and shake her head.

"Not that I know of," she giggled, "I…I'm…so…sorry I thou…thought you were a dog," she admitted with a stammer. The guys burst out laughing again. Chad swerved his head to send them a deadly look.

"But you think I'm cute, right?" he asked hopefully once he'd turned back to Taylor who nodded in agreement, her hand still in his and rubbed his thumb over the warm skin, "and dogs get petted right?" Taylor nodded in agreement. Chad smiled broadly, "I can live with that," he said cockily.


	11. Scorched

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **I hope everyone has seen the video of Zac being paid back by the crew of HSM3. That is the best video I've seen in a long time, if you haven't seen it you should check it out at the ZA angels dot com blog and talking of the ZA angels, has everyone signed on to their new forum? If not you should.

* * *

"But you think I'm cute, right?" he asked hopefully once he'd turned back to Taylor who nodded in agreement, her hand still in his and rubbed his thumb over the warm skin, "and dogs get petted right?" Taylor nodded in agreement. Chad smiled broadly, "I can live with that," he said cockily.

**Scorched**

"Oh God! I can't believe I did that," groaned Taylor in horror, her hands clasped against her cheeks when she managed to escape to Gabriella's kitchen on the pretext of helping with the food. Gabriella giggled flicking her friend a sympathetic glance.

"It was a pretty spectacular introduction as introductions go," commented Gabriella as she collected plates and cutlery placing them on the island.

"You could have warned me," muttered Taylor wrathfully.

"Hey don't blame me, you were out of that door like Carl Lewis off the starting block, I didn't have time to stop you," defended Gabriella.

"You must have known Troy didn't have a dog."

"Sure I did but his visitors might have done," said Gabriella logically. "You know statistics have shown that dogs have a startling resemblance to their owners most of the time." Taylor grinned forgetting the embarrassing predicament she found herself in for a minute.

"His hair was amazingly soft," admitted Taylor dreamily.

"Really," chuckled Gabriella.

"Freaking hell! He'll think I'm a complete basket case, I couldn't even get a sentence out without stammering, for fuck's sake," groaned Taylor leaning on the counter with her head in her hands. Gabriella smirked, refilled Taylor's glass and passed it to her before refilling hers and Sharpay's, who had unsurprisingly remained outside chatting to the guys.

"Here, have some Dutch courage."

"I'll need gazillions of that before I even step outside again," muttered Taylor taking a deep swig of the glass draining half of it in one go.

"Help yourself, Tay," she smiled waving to the box, "and when that's done we'll move on to the hard stuff if necessary."

"Gee thanks, Gabs, are you trying to turn me into more of a blathering baboon than I am already," snapped Taylor her acerbic tongue an indication that her confident manner was returning. Gabriella rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I guess there's one good thing come from it," pondered Gabriella; Taylor shot her an inquisitive look.

"Oh yeah and what's that," she drawled sarcastically.

"He won't forget you in a hurry." Taylor giggled a small smile sneaking onto her face.

"I'm not sure if that's a positive?"

"Sure it is, Chad looked pretty taken with you," stated Gabriella confidently as she took the prepared food out of the refrigerator, placing the platters onto the island in front of Taylor.

"Hmm, he did, didn't he," murmured Taylor the small smile growing by the second.

"Do you think you could make yourself useful now and carry these outside," taunted Gabriella.

"No need to get crabby, Gabs, you only had to ask," huffed Taylor picking up the glasses of wine and walking outside. Gabriella smiled thinking this afternoon was going to be fun watching those two interact with each other; she knew Taylor was embarrassed because she hated looking stupid especially in front of someone who interested her and interest her he did but she also thought Chad had let her down lightly, taking her mistake in good part and even turning it into a chance to flirt and if the gleam in his eye was any indication, he wasn't immune to Taylor either. She gathered the coals and matches before stepping outside to find the guys settled in their chairs on her side of the fence, probably at Sharpay's invitation as she sat close to Zeke, flirting madly with him. As she proceeded to arrange the coals on the barbeque Troy stood up and ambled over.

"Move over, Montez, this is man's work." Gabriella rolled her eyes disbelievingly.

"How do you work that out, Bolton. You, who doesn't appear to even have a barbeque," she said sarcastically after glancing over the fence at his barren yard. Zeke, who had strolled over burst out laughing at that.

"She's got you there, Troy. Tell her why you don't have one," he taunted. Troy flushed sending Zeke a glare.

"No," he snapped as Gabriella arched an eyebrow enquiringly. Zeke chuckled as he took over arranging the coals evenly in the base.

"Aw, come on, Troy, this sounds like it could be entertaining," goaded Gabriella with a smirk. Troy grimaced glaring again at Zeke.

"It disintegrated if you must know," he mumbled looking sheepish when Gabriella burst out laughing. They drew the attention of the others who joined them to hear the last comment.

"What disintegrated?" piped up Sharpay her brows drawn together in puzzlement. Chad catching on burst out laughing.

"Reliving the major burn up, Troy?" smirked Chad.

"I'm not, he is," he muttered jerking his head at Zeke.

"Man, that was an epic barbeque especially when the fire brigade arrived. Mrs Cross nearly had a heart attack right here," revealed Chad pointing to the ground. The girls burst out laughing at Troy's embarrassed countenance. "See that scorch mark there," he added pointing to a brown mark on a concrete fence stump half way down his yard on the far side, "that's where it happened. Nearly took out the whole fence too but fortunately he only lost two panels thanks to the firemen. Unfortunately they kinda wrecked the barbeque in the process," informed Chad with a chuckle, "or maybe not, at least there was no chance of us contracting E coli."

"Eww! Remind me not to eat in your diner," taunted Sharpay at which Gabriella and Taylor shared a knowing look then burst out laughing again.

"As if you'd be seen dead in a diner," gibed Taylor smirking at Sharpay.

"I might," pouted Sharpay as they shook their heads in disbelief.

"Hey, my diner is very hygienic," complained Troy as Zeke straightened up taking the matches from Gabriella's hand before coaxing the coals to light succeeding at the second attempt.

"I take it you guys are staying to eat," teased Gabriella smiling at them.

"Well, seeing as you're asking," chipped in Chad with a cheeky smile, "I don't mind if I do." Gabriella giggled at his casual reply.

"Troy, can you bring your table over, I don't think there'll be enough room on mine," Gabriella suggested with a smile. Troy nodded a look of relief crossing his face that he was no longer the source of entertainment as he strode over the fence to pass his patio table over to Chad.

"Anyone want a beer?" he asked disappearing into his house when he received nods of acceptance from the guys. Gabriella walked back inside bringing forth the platters of salmon and kebabs, testing the heat from the now white-hot coals before placing the salmon in the centre and some of the kebabs around the outside. She took the remainder back inside, placing them back in the fridge until there was space on the barbeque. She collected the plates and crockery checking that she had enough for three extra, carrying them out to the table before returning for the salsa and salad. They sat around chatting and joking while Gabriella stood monitoring the food, sipping her wine and taking surreptitious glances at Troy when she thought no one was looking. Taylor and Sharpay however had observed them and shared conspiratorial winks. Gabriella took the cooked salmon from the heat, placing it back on the platter, unwrapping it to check it before carrying it over to the table then she went inside to collect the remaining kebabs placing them in the place of the salmon and only then did she take a seat at the table.

"Hmm! This sure makes a change from burgers," mumbled Chad his mouth full of salmon.

"Dude, shut your mouth when you're eating," moaned Troy shaking his head in disgust. "He's right though, this is delicious, Gabi," he complimented sincerely his eyes caressing her as he spoke, their eyes linked for maybe a fraction of time but seemed longer to Gabriella as the conversation around the table receded into the background before she forced herself to look away, a small tinge of colour stained her cheeks as her gaze caught Taylor looking on with a small smirk around her mouth. She hastily rose, escaping back to the barbeque to retrieve the kebabs that were ready for eating, letting out a sigh, knowing that a third degree interrogation was coming sooner or later from Taylor. She turned the remaining kebabs then carried the plate back to the table, laughing as three large hands sneaked out before she'd placed the plate onto the table pinching one apiece.

"Oi! Leave some for us," growled Taylor snatching one up quickly as Sharpay and Gabriella giggled at her before they helped themselves to a surf and turf kebab.

"So what do you do?" Taylor questioned Chad.

"I work at the Staples Center as a physio," he supplied smirking when she gasped in delight, "I used to play basketball in the second string for the Lakers but I didn't make the grade unlike some," he added jerking his head at Troy. Gabriella shot a surprised glance his way then wondered why she should be shocked, he had the physique of a sportsman, firm biceps, from the few encounters her body had had with his she knew he had hard abs, the muscles in his calves and thighs were clearly defined as his shorts hitched up as he sat in his chair.

"So you play basketball?" queried Gabriella with a frown, confusion clearly evident in her eyes.

"Nah, not any more," replied Troy sadly pointing to his right knee with a grimace, "too many damn injuries." Gabriella followed his finger, gasping when she saw the tiny white scars that criss-crossed his knee, somehow stopping her hand from reaching out to run her fingers over them. "That's when I bought the diner."

"That's too bad, were you any good?" asked Sharpay shocked when the guys inhaled deeply. "What?" she pouted looking innocently around, "Admittedly I know nothing about sport but I've never heard of you," she shrugged her shoulders carelessly. Gabriella hadn't either but she wasn't going to admit it and hurt Troy's feelings when it was obviously a touchy subject.

"Uh-huh, he was set to be the next Kobe Bryant," extolled Chad praising his friend.

"Oh right," murmured Sharpay looking non the wiser. "Any more wine, Gabi?"

"Yea it's in the cooler," she responded rising from her chair to collect the remaining kebabs off the heat before following Sharpay into the kitchen.

"You haven't a clue who that is either, have you," teased Gabriella laughing when Sharpay shook her head.

"And you have," demanded Sharpay glaring at Gabriella daring her to lie, smirking when Gabriella shook her head.

"No idea," replied Gabriella honestly as she filled up the glasses, giggling when Sharpay snorted, "come on, we should get back before they finish off the food." When they walked back outside musical chairs had occurred, Troy must have nipped back to get more beer because Chad was now sat in his chair next to Taylor having an in-depth medical discussion, Sharpay sat next to Zeke who had remained in the same seat, which left Gabriella the only available seat next to Troy. As she sat down he moved his leg brushing against hers and a flicker of electricity shot up her leg.

"_Was that deliberate? Did he feel my response?"_ she questioned silently shooting him a startled glance to find him looking at her with a crooked smile. "_I guess that was yes to both," _she groaned internally before smirking, "_two can play at that game."_ Gabriella reached over to take a kebab, brushing her breast deliberately against his arm that was stretched out holding on to his beer bottle resting on the table, smiling in satisfaction when she heard his indrawn breath as she settled back in her chair then aware that he was watching she nibbled at the kebab, taking each bite sized chunk into her mouth slowly, chewing and swallowing before going onto the next tasty morsel. Troy knew what she was about but he couldn't pull his eyes away from her, the way her teeth bit into the food, the way her mouth enclosed around it, the way her slender throat contracted when she swallowed, the way her lips glistened with the juices and he let out a groan imagining what her mouth could do to him. She looked to the side, her eyes sparkling with mischief as they fastened on his baby blues, a secret smile fluttered on her lips only to disappear seconds later when she felt a finger brush against her thigh and it was her turn to breath in deeply when a warmth rushed up her leg pooling in her center. Gabriella stood up abruptly, gathering the dirty plates and cutlery together to take them back inside.

"Want any help?" asked Troy innocently, his eyes anything but innocent.

"I…I don't think so thanks," replied Gabriella hurriedly scurrying off into the kitchen, exhaling loudly as she placed her load on the counter only to find Troy behind her holding the nearly eaten salmon. She forced a smile, taking the platter from his hands and placing it on top of her hob. "Thanks but you didn't need to."

"Oh I needed to," he insisted with a crooked smile, pinning her against the counter and smashing his lips against hers, catching her unawares, his tongue delving into the recess of her mouth. Gabriella groaned in her throat, gripping his shoulders to steady her against the onslaught as he ravaged her mouth, delicious shivers ran up her spine when his arms enclosed her, touching the exposed skin on her back, pulling her body hard against him making her aware of how turned on he was as he prodded her through the thin material of her sundress.

"Don't mind me, I just need the ladies," an amused voice interrupted, giggling as they sprang apart guiltily. Gabriella blushed when her eyes met Taylor's amused ones. "Whew! Sure is hot in here considering the cooking is outside," she taunted wafting a hand in front of her face before walking through to the hall. Gabriella's cheeks flamed in embarrassment as her eyes met Troy's amused ones.

"Fuck! I'm never going to live this down," she groaned rubbing a hand over her brow," I hope you're satisfied," she snapped her dark eyes shooting daggers at him.

"No where near," he informed her with a grin his eyes twinkling at her discomfort knowing the smouldering cauldron that bubbled beneath just needed stoking to set her alight and he was determined to be the one to do it even if it meant him getting burned along with her.

"_Neither am I but I'm not going to admit it," _she thought as she tried to take her mind off it by reaching for glass sundae dishes, setting them on the counter before diving into the freezer, the cold air it emitted welcome to her overheated skin, for a carton of Berried Treasure she'd purchased the night before; standing up she shoved it hard against Troy's unsuspecting chest, laughing as he let out a yelp of surprise.

"Maybe this will cool you down," she taunted with a smirk.

"It didn't last time as I recall," he shot back laughing when she glowed once more, taking pity on her he said no more walking back outside instead. Gabriella gripped the counter trying to get some semblance of normality back into her throbbing body, her laboured breathing harsh as she gulped in air fighting to still her beating heart. Pushing herself away from the counter when she heard Taylor's footfall returning, she rifled through the drawer searching for spoons.

"I guess Sharpay was spot on with her observation," teased Taylor when she walked into the kitchen seconds later. Gabriella spun round glaring at Taylor.

"She's not," dismissed Gabriella with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No I can see that," taunted Taylor with a grin. "Need any help?" Gabriella sighed gratefully.

"Sure, Tay, can you carry these out for me," she said passing the spoons to her, following on behind with the dishes.

"Come on woman, this is melting already," whined Troy earning an eye roll from Gabriella as she put the dishes on the table and began to scoop out the ice cream.

"Since when did you get so eager over ice cream? It's just ice cream," quizzed Chad as he dived into his. "Hmm! I can see why," he moaned seconds later licking a stray blob from his lips, "this is delicious." Troy smirked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"_You have no idea," _sneaking a side peak at Gabriella watching in delight as she pulled an empty spoon from her mouth, the action itself highly seductive, smirking when she shuffled in her chair revealing that she was aware of his observation. A shriek from Chad broke into his contemplation when all eyes turned to see Chad leap from his chair.

"What the fuck, Dude," cried Zeke wiping a smear of splattered ice cream from his cheek.

"Holy shit! Something just brushed around my leg," gasped Chad his eyes wide with panic. Everyone burst out laughing when Maverick leapt onto Taylor's lap rubbing his head under her chin.

"It's only Maverick showing affection. He must like you, Chad," said Gabriella through giggles.

"Hmpf! He scared me shitless," moaned Chad resuming his seat, looking at Maverick cautiously before stretching his hand out to run over his fur and without further ado, the cat leapt onto his lap. "He is kinda cute."

"Mangy fleabag," muttered Troy receiving a glare from Gabriella in return.

"You're only jealous, Bolton, cos he prefers me to you," preened Chad stroking the silky coat.

"Just watch out is all I'm saying, that cat is vicious," warned Troy staring darkly at the ball of fluff. Gabriella burst out laughing.

"What Troy means is that Maverick attacked him last time they met," revealed Gabriella with a chuckle, ignoring the warning glint evident in his eyes when he glared at her, "yeah, he thought his toe was a worm," she added casually turning the screw even more after his disparaging comment earlier, enjoying Troy's discomfort especially when the rest burst out laughing, the guys jeering him with "wimp" and "loser". A satisfied gleam glimmered in her cinnamon orbs as she leaned back to enjoy the teasing he received, sipping her wine nonchalantly admiring the way he took it all in good spirit. As the sky darkened into evening Sharpay and Zeke were the first people to make a move, their hurried departure an indication of their carnal needs, Gabriella and Taylor tittered, rolling their eyes knowingly.

"Okay if I leave my car here tonight, Gabs, I've drank too much to drive," asked Taylor.

"Sure, Tay, you can stay over if you want, I have the spare room," invited Gabriella.

"Thanks Gabs, but I have a meeting with the head of department in the morning and I need to check over my report tonight. I guess I should call a cab."

"Mind if I ride with you, Taylor," Chad chipped in, "I have a heavy schedule myself tomorrow and it looks like I lost my ride home when Zeke bolted," he added wryly.

"No problem, Chad. I'll just go and call a cab," she said smiling as she stood up.

"There's a number for Ventura cabs next to the phone, Tay," shouted Gabriella helpfully as Taylor walked into the house; twenty minutes later they were gone. Gabriella started to collect the dishes carrying them inside and stacking them in the dishwasher then stripping off the remainder of the fish and putting it into Maverick's bowl before adding the platter to the dishwasher.

"Do you want a…Aargh!" she shouted turning around only to jump in alarm when Troy stood behind her arms folded.

"And then there were two," he commented quietly his eyes promising retribution.

"Jesus, don't do that, Troy," she cried holding a hand against her heart.

"That was so not nice, Montez," he growled.

"You deserved it, calling my baby a mangy fleabag," she shot back giggling until she saw his eyes darken warningly as he took a step forward and she ran; round the island and out of the kitchen until a flying tackle flipped her over the back of the sofa, landing on the floor with a whoosh and an oomph as Troy's body followed squishing the very breath out of her.

"Get…off you big…oaf," she panted her startled eyes gazing into his. His eyes crinkled at the corners, a devilish smile pulled up the corner of his lips as he shook his head.

"Uh-uh, I did warn you, Gabi, you really shouldn't have giggled and…" he looked down at their positions, "I happen to like where I am right now," he finished dipping his head, chuckling when she twisted hers away from his marauding mouth as she flipped her body trying to buck him off, his lips deflected across her cheek before settling on the pulse that beat erratically in her neck, increasing it's tempo as he licked and suckled her neck. Gabriella's breath hissed between her clenched teeth at the shivers of delight that coursed down her back as he punctured her skin with sucks and nips, sliding across her collarbone and down to the swell of her breast that had tautened in response to his lips, the fabric tight across her chest revealing her puckered buds straining through the thin material. She jerked her head back to look at him when his thumb flicked across the sensitised peak drawing an involuntary gasp from her lips and Troy swooped capturing his prize with practised easy, his tongue diving into the gap and she was lost. Her treacherous tongue met his willingly, her wayward arms found themselves around his neck drawing him closer, her fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck, loving the softness, the texture even the damp tendrils at the tips. Gabriella groaned when he took his lips away to seek new pastures, his triumphant smile his undoing when she caught him off guard flipping him over onto the rug, straddling him and smirking at his startled expression.

"Let's get one thing straight, Bolton, I like being on top," she taunted before crashing her lips on his, nibbling his lower lip until he gasped, her tongue snaking into the crevice beyond. This was a first for Troy; usually it was him the dominant party and although he wasn't complaining as her hips ground against his, teasing and tormenting his already rigid cock to bursting, her breasts brushing temptingly against his chest, their hard tips prodding and poking, her nails raking down the sides of his torso in the quest for flesh, even when his breath hitched in his throat as her hands made contact with the skin of his midriff, her cool hands pushing up his shirt, breaking lip contact to pull it roughly over his head before reconnecting, he wasn't comfortable; he liked control. Running his hands over her back he quickly found the fastening to her dress, pulling the zipper down expertly before going upwards to hold the back of her head before flipping her over with their lips still joined, smirking when she let go to gasp in surprise.

"Sorry Sweetheart, I'm in control on this ride," he stated slamming his lips back on to hers before she could utter a syllable in complaint, smiling when her body relaxed beneath him seconds later, her hands running down his smooth sculptured back sent his muscles into spasms, her gentle fingers scorched a path of fire wherever they touched. Troy left a trail of delicate kisses over her cheek towards her neck where he paused to seek and nuzzle the sweet spot that he'd found last time forcing a strangled moan from her swollen lips before continuing on his quest to revisit the valley between her breasts and the peaks that formed either side, his hand deftly sliding the shoestring straps from her shoulders, the thin fabric no obstacle for his dexterous chin as his pushed it down to reveal his booty, latching onto a burgeoning bud, laving it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. Gabriella writhed beneath him, wanting more, needing more as the tingles intensified, her bones turning to molten lava as he stoked her burning embers, switching to her other breast to torment her all the more, her grip on his back tightened before she slid her hands further down sliding across his stomach to slip her hands under the rim of his shorts forcing them over his hips with strength she didn't know she possessed. Gabriella pulled his head up franticly seeking his lips, needing to feel his lips on hers and Troy willingly obliged sliding his tongue inside to sip her nectar as he slid his hands down her sides hitching her skirt slowly but surely upwards until she felt the cool night air on her hot thighs, jumping when he brushed his finger across her silk covered crotch, the throb painfully pleasing, the flood of desire all too real. Troy slid a finger either side of her briefs pulling them expertly down before covering her with his hand, feeling her moisture sent a thrill of pure pleasure through him knowing he had brought her to this state. He slid a finger up her folds smiling in delight when her body shuddered as he flicked her clitoris pausing to look into her passion filled eyes before inserting a finger, enjoying the play of emotions in their sultry depths as he coaxed her to fulfilment, adding another to enhance her pleasure. Gabriella stared into his darkened blue eyes, lost in their depths as the pressure inside her grew with each stroke of his magical fingers; she licked her dry lips before biting down on her lower lip to stop from crying out as her body trembled tipping her over the edge. Troy held her until her laboured breathing quietened dropping soft kisses on her forehead. Gabriella smiled dreamily, touching his cheek, bringing him down to receive a sensual kiss while her other hand reached down to touch his baton that had been prodding her thigh for sometime, pushing down his boxer shorts to feel the full force of him, gently enfolding him within her palm, her thumb stroking his moist tip, smiling against his mouth when he jerked. Troy eased away so he could see her eyes.

"Don't start what you can't finish," he warned, "You may get burned."

"Don't worry about me, Troy, I'm flame resistant," she smiled confidently gripping his hose tighter. Troy smirked catching her lips once more as his hand fanned her flames again; Gabriella was only too ready to reach the heights once more, her senses pulsated excitedly knowing this time she wouldn't be flying solo as Troy positioned himself between her legs, gazing into her dark eyes as he gently eased his way into her core, loving the way her walls caressed his penis on his way to heaven, resting for a second to imprint the moment into his memory as he struggled to realise he was in the place he had only dreamed about for weeks before he started to stroke her, building up a steady rhythm until Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist, her hips pushing him in deeper, her hips working hard to match his thrusts as they pushed harder and harder towards the white light that suddenly exploded around them, tumbling over the ravine and into oblivion both crying out as they reached their climax simultaneously. Troy sank to her side panting as he fought to bring his breathing under control.

"You may be flame resistant but I think I got scorched," he said softly a few minutes later, raising himself onto his elbow to look at Gabriella only to find her asleep, an adorable smile on her lips.


	12. Chill Factor

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

* * *

"You may be flame resistant but I think I got scorched," he said softly a few minutes later, raising himself onto his elbow to look at Gabriella only to find her asleep, an adorable smile on her lips.

**Chill Factor**

The alarm on Monday morning broke into Gabriella's subconscious scattering her wonderful dream to all four corners of her mind and she let out a groan in frustration knowing it was lost forever and she'd never know the outcome. She yawned, stretching limbs that strangely ached but not in a painful way, more tingly than painful, her eyes springing open wide when she realised bare skin met cool cotton from head to toe. She scrunched up her forehead as she tried to recall why she hadn't changed into nightwear but lay there completely nude when it hit her. She couldn't remember going to bed at all. Her eyes burst open, casting a frantic look around the room as her memory returned with full clarity, half expecting him to be there, sighing in relief when he wasn't.

"Fool, you bloody fool. How could you?" she whispered through parched tender lips.

"Easily," replied her devilish subconscious, mocking her. Gabriella groaned knowing it was right but still couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks. She had wanted to and he hadn't disappointed her. The sex had been wild, hot, and passionate; surprisingly he'd been a generous lover giving as well as taking unlike her last boyfriend who had fumbled through the act getting his thrill but not attempting to satisfy her needs before rolling away. A small smile settled on her lips as she recalled their encounter before jumping from the bed when her eyes caught the time on the clock. After a refreshing shower she stood towelling herself dry in front of the bathroom mirror when she noticed a small bruise on her neck, a similar one on her collarbone, peering closer to inspect them she gasped.

"Fuck! He's marked me," she groaned looking franticly through her make-up bag for some concealer and coming up empty.

"Damnit! I can't wear a jumper it's summer for Christ sake." Smearing some toothpaste on them she walked back into her bedroom, slipping into fresh underwear before inspecting her wardrobe, pulling on a denim skirt and a pale pink button up blouse with a collar that she forced to stand up, deciding to leave her hair down as an added precaution before running down the stairs to begin her daily ritual. Finding her clothes neatly folded on the armchair made her smile as she walked through to the kitchen area, automatically switching on the coffee pot before adding fresh food and water to Maverick's bowls. Glancing around she was surprised to find the end light on the dishwasher flashing and smiled yet again at her considerate neighbour.

"I guess he's not just a pretty face after all," she murmured smiling as she collected a cup from the cupboard, adding a splash of milk ready for the coffee machine to signal the end of it's cycle. A scratching on the French window drew her attention to find Maverick meowing on the outside and she hurried over to open the door.

"Aw Baby, did that naughty man lock you out," she crooned picking Maverick up and hugging him to her, the cat meowed as if answering her and she giggled. "I know darling, he's very bad," she agreed putting the wriggling cat back on the floor so he could go to his bowl.

"_Surely Bolton isn't jealous of a cat,"_ she pondered as the coffee machine signalled it was finished. Filling the cup she downed the hot decaffeinated brew quickly before securing her house and setting off to begin another day in the shop.

* * *

The incessant ringing of the phone woke Troy from the best nights sleep he'd had in a long while, rolling over with a groan he stretched his hand out to stop the strident noise.

"Yo," he snapped not happy that his sleep had been disturbed.

"Boss…is…are you opening up today?" stammered Josh in a hesitant tone. Troy rubbed a hand over his eyes then sighed.

"Yeah, what time is it?" he asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"10.38," replied Josh.

"_Shit! It couldn't be that late, could it,"_ thought Troy springing up in bed his bleary eyes connecting with the digital display of his clock, squinting as he tried to get the numbers in focus.

"Go and get a coffee or something and I'll be there in like thirty minutes," he suggested before hanging up and running into the bathroom for a quick shower. After throwing on fresh clothes Troy bounded down the stairs, snapping up his car keys from the table in the hall and skipping his caffeine fix, he ran out of the house, noting that Taylor's car remained against the curb but Gabriella's had gone. Climbing into his car he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he relived last night and what a night it had been; she had wanted him as much as he had wanted her, of that he had no doubt. He had tried to be gentlemanly and give her a get out clause but thankfully she hadn't taken it, meeting his hunger with one of her own, only confirming that she was a passionate woman who knew what she wanted and went for it wholeheartedly.

Seeing her sleeping had brought out a protective instinct he didn't even know he possessed as he tenderly lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed before pulling the covers over her delectable body, using all the willpower he possessed to resist the urge to climb in beside her and hold her in his arms when she murmured as she turned onto her side, snuggling into her pillow. Brushing his lips across her brow he tip-toed from the room closing the door silently before going back downstairs, smiling as he picked his shirt up off the floor, slipping it over his head and picking up her discarded clothes, folding them neatly and leaving them on the arm of the chair then amazing himself when he finished stacking the dishwasher, switching it on as if he lived there before leaving through the back door slipping the deadlock on as an afterthought as he went.

* * *

"Hey Josh, shouldn't you be at work," greeted Berry as her friend walked into 'Herbalicious'.

"Yeah, I should but the boss isn't there yet. I think he had a bit of a wild time last night because when I rang he sounded like he was still in bed," replied Josh with a grin. Gabriella who was just walking back after taking two cappuccinos to the table under the window overheard, a satisfied smile passed across her face that didn't go unnoticed by the observant Berry.

"So are you getting the day off?" asked Berry wistfully.

"I wish," moaned Josh, "he told me to get a coffee so here I am." Berry smiled at him.

"Well his loss is our gain, right Gabi?" said Berry looking at her boss slyly.

"Absolutely," agreed Gabriella moving back around the counter.

"What can I get you?" Berry continued with her sales pitch.

"Er…I'll have a strawberry Smoothie please and one of those," he answered pointing to the muffins. Gabriella placed a muffin on a plate while Berry went to get the Smoothie.

"How long have you got?" asked Berry after collecting the muffin from Gabriella and taking it to the table where Josh had sat.

"He said half an hour so I guess the chick has already left," replied Josh with a careless shrug. Gabriella's feeling of well being disappeared in an instant at Josh's comment, his inference that Troy did this kind of thing all the time. Was she just another notch on Troy's bedpost, another conquest for his little black book? She should have known a man that handsome would use his looks to his advantage. He must have the women queuing up for his attention, hoping to get a piece of his action. How stupid and naive could she be? How could she even think that what they did was special to such a player? Wanting to cry but knowing she couldn't in front of customers she quickly hurried into the kitchen area to begin her Monday baking ritual hoping it would sooth her tattered emotions, hoping it would restore her confidence to a level that if she had to see him she could act cool and collected in his presence.

Twenty minutes later she had just put her first batch of muffins in the oven when she heard the front door ping signalling either a departure or a new customer. As there hadn't been a customer in the last fifteen minutes she knew Berry could cope with either so she continued wiping down the counter ready to begin the next recipe. Turning she let out a gasp when she spied Troy leaning against the door jamb looking cool and collected and just so damned attractive. They stared at each other, his brilliant blue eyes glinting with familiarity and faint amusement, her cinnamon orbs unfathomable.

"Hi," he said cheerfully.

"Hey," she greeted glad that her voice hadn't wobbled and it had come out relatively neutral. Troy frowned, picking up the coolness in her greeting and was puzzled by it.

"I…I just wanted to check you were okay," he said falteringly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned with a shrug.

"Oh…right, that…that's good," stammered Troy looking at her keenly trying to work out what he'd done wrong if anything but coming up blank as she turned her back on him to get the ingredients for her next recipe off the shelf, clearly dismissing him.

"I overslept for some reason," he said with a chuckle looking for a smart comment or giggle or something to acknowledge their closeness last night but got zilch, nada, nothing in return.

"So I heard," Gabriella replied coolly.

"I…better get going," he said with a sigh.

"See you around," she added casually not looking up from her measuring. Shrugging his shoulders he walked out of the shop hurt by Gabriella's coldness. Why did he feel she'd used and abused him, tossing him aside like a piece of garbage?

"_Fuck her! I said she was bipolar and by god I was right,"_ he thought viciously determined to wipe her from his mind as he strode into his diner to find Josh had already switched on the range and was stacking the cooler with fresh drinks. Troy walked into the back to get the burgers from the freezer and buns from the stock room chiller, tying an apron around his waist before going behind the counter to begin cooking, thinking of Gabriella as he slapped burgers onto the griddle, taking some satisfaction from the action as they sizzled on the heat and wishing it was her.

* * *

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the front door bang behind Troy, her legs shaking in reaction to the hard won front she'd put on for him as she gripped the counter to hold her up. Snapping out of her slight panic attack five minutes later, she checked on the muffins in the oven before continuing with her next batch of mixture, separating it into cases ready to go in when the other was done. She was determined to stay as busy as she possibly could to take her mind off the subject and off the vivid images that kept flashing through her mind. Once the next batch was out of the oven she washed her hands in readiness to help Berry in the shop with the lunchtime rush.

Fortunately the customers kept flocking in, helping her to keep her mind off Troy and by the time she could feasibly go into the back room to carry on, she realised she hadn't thought about him in the past couple of hours. The heat from the kitchen was intense and she swept her hair up into a high pony and opened the back door to allow any breeze to filter into the kitchen. By four o'clock she was well on the way to achieving her targets and was feeling pleased with her day's work, Gabriella took a break to grab a much-needed coffee once the carrot cake was in the oven, walking into the front of the shop to find only three tables occupied by customers. Smiling at them as she filled up her cup from the machine before walking behind the counter to speak to Berry.

"Looks like you have it all under control," she praised.

"Yeah, it's been pretty steady since you went out back," replied Berry with a smile, her eyes suddenly widening as she inspected Gabriella.

"What's the matter?" asked Gabriella frowning at her young charge.

"Is that a hickey?" gasped Berry looking pointedly at Gabriella's neck. Gabriella blushed her hand automatically going to cover the offending mark.

"Of course it's not," she snapped glaring at a smirking Berry.

"It sure looks like one," muttered Berry thoughtfully.

"It…it's just a burn, I…I got too close with my curling tongs yesterday," stammered Gabriella, groaning silently at the lame excuse.

"Right," said Berry in disbelief, " I guess that's why there's toothpaste on your collar." Berry smirked again as Gabriella's cheeks grew even redder.

"There is?" uttered Gabriella in pretend shock, running into the back room to get her compact out of her purse, cursing when she saw Berry was right.

"_That girl is just too observant. I wonder who she gets that trait from?" _Gabriella groaned hoping if she stayed in the kitchen long enough Berry wouldn't mention it again. Anyway she had a good excuse, the carrot cake was ready to come out of the oven then she had to clean up the kitchen.

"The customers have left now, should I lock up?" asked Berry poking her head around the door. Gabriella glanced up at the clock noting it was 4.40pm and she didn't think they'd get any more customers today.

"Okay, Berry, then can you start putting the left over stock away please. I'll just finish up in here then I'll come and help."

"Sure." Gabriella finished cleaning the cake tins, wiped her wet hands on the towel then went to help Berry.

"Anyway, my mom says they aren't healthy, she says they can cause blood clotting or cancer," said Berry harping back to their previous subject.

"Well I have nothing to worry about because it's not one," insisted Gabriella pickup up the dome from on top of the counter and carrying it into the stock room.

"If you say so," said Berry following her into the back room to put the fresh fruit into the refrigerator.

"I do, you can go now, Berry. I only have to wash out the coffee pot and filter," said Gabriella glad to get rid of her inquisitor. Berry picked up her bag and jacket eagerly.

"Okay, bye, Gabi." Gabriella followed her through to lock the door behind her, groaning when she saw her walk across the road straight into Bolton's. Biting her lip, she collected the pot and removed the filter, switching off the lights as she walked through to the sink, washing them thoroughly before snatching up her own jacket and purse and leaving through the back door. Once in her car she flipped open her cell, speed dialling Taylor.

"Hey Tay, do you want me to come get you so you can collect your car?"

"**Hey Gabs, thanks for asking but Chad has already offered his services."**

"Aw! That's sweet of him. Do you want to stay for supper when you get here?"

"**I can't, Chad is taking me to the movies."**

"Really," Gabriella chuckled, "I told you he seemed pretty taken with you."

"**So you did. We seem to have a lot in common."**

"Yeah I did notice you having a tête-à-tête," teased Gabriella.

"**Hmpf! I'm surprised you noticed, you only had eyes for Troy,"** taunted Taylor.

"I did not," gasped Gabriella.

"**Well apart from when you had your tongue down his throat,"** Taylor continued.

"Taylor!" Gabriella gasped.

"**What! I'm just saying…"**

"Well don't," snapped Gabriella, "I'm going now."

"**Running away?" **mocked Taylor.

"Maybe," admitted Gabriella.

"**Definitely," **chuckled Taylor. **"Speak to you soon, Gabi."**

"Oh Tay, can you get cancer from a hickey?" All went silent at the other end of the phone then Taylor burst out laughing.

"**Who told you that old wives tales?"**

"Berry was telling me about one of her friends and then she said her mom had said they were dangerous and you could get cancer from them," explained Gabriella twisting the truth.

"**Berry's friend?" **snorted Taylor, "**And you expect me to believe that?**"

"I'll set her mind at rest tomorrow, thanks Tay, bye" said Gabriella cutting off Taylor's laugh. At least that was one less thing to worry about.

* * *

Only a few customers hung around inside Bolton's when Berry walked in, four guys were playing pool with a teenage couple eating in one of the booths. Bypassing them she walked up to the counter to wait for Josh to finish his shift, eyeing Troy's back speculatively as he stood in front of the range. Josh was restocking the large canister on top of the counter with straws.

"Hey Josh, busy day?" asked Berry leaning against the counter.

"Not bad," he grimaced flinging a scowl at Troy. Berry rolled her eyes in commiseration. "Guess you've finished."

"She let me go a bit early," confirmed Berry with laugh, "I think she was glad to see the back of me to be honest."

"Why, what have you done this time?" questioned Josh with a grin.

"I haven't done anything," answered Berry, "honest." Josh cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah right, come on spill."

"I spotted a hickey on Gabi's neck," giggled Berry noting with interest that Troy half turned as Josh burst out laughing.

"And you pointed it out, I bet," gurgled Josh trying to stem his laughter.

"Well yeah, I guess I should have kept my mouth shut but you know me," said Berry wryly.

"I bet she was pleased."

"No, not really. I think she was pissed that I'd spotted it."

"Her boyfriend's marking his territory is all," stated Josh, "can't say I blame him, she's hot stuff for an oldie." Josh yelped as Berry punched him on the arm.

"_That she is," _agreed Troy his thoughts returning to last night.

"Joking," grinned Josh; "I'm assuming she's got a boyfriend?" commented Josh rubbing his arm.

"Must have," shrugged Berry, "Although you wouldn't know it, she's been in a shitty mood since mid morning."

"Welcome to my world," muttered Josh quietly. "Is it okay if I go now, Troy?" he asked raising his voice as he looked back at his boss.

"Sure," said Troy abruptly, wanting time to digest the news that Gabi had been in a good mood first thing that morning, his confidence suddenly soared that maybe it wasn't anything to do with him. Maybe he'd just caught her at a bad time. The grin that had been missing all day returned; he was secretly happy that he'd made his mark and hoped he'd have the chance to do it again. All he needed to do was finish with Kirstie then he could ask Gabriella out and start a proper relationship with her, instead of the quick but oh so satisfying fuck they'd had last night. He'd tasted her now but that only whetted his appetite. He wanted more, so much more.

"I didn't know oldies did that kind of thing," commented Berry as they walked towards the door.

"Eww! Me neither," replied Josh. Troy standing behind the counter smirked.

"_You'd be surprised. Wonder why she was in a shitty mood? Maybe it's the time of the month," _He thought hopefully.


	13. Cut and Thrust

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Many thanks to all the people that take the time to review this story. I really do get a buzz from them and more often than not a chuckle too. I just wanted to give a shout out to a banner contest that we are holding in the ZA angels' forum (link is in my profile). Don't be shy, come and check it out.

* * *

"_You'd be surprised. Wonder why she was in a shitty mood? Maybe it's the time of the month," _He thought hopefully.

**Cut and Thrust**

She walked into her house in a foul mood, annoyed with herself for letting her guard down, for being taken in by another handsome bastard, for being such an idiot and giving into her baser instincts. Oh she had wanted him, that she could not deny and she had to admit he had been good but god damn it! She was good too, too fucking good for that gigolo. Deciding she needed to do something physical to release some of the tension she was feeling and not wanting to see her neighbour, she quickly changed into a yoga outfit, pulling sweatpants over the top and hung a sweat top over her shoulders before trotting downstairs to refill Maverick's bowls ensuring he had enough water, stroking him while she called her yoga friend, Kelsi who luckily was available and willing to meet up with Gabriella at their local club.

Shooting away from her house she passed Troy coming up the road in his car and he lifted a hand to wave at her but Gabriella looked straight through him. Troy frowned, the hopeful feeling he'd left at the shop with, disintegrating in an instant.

"_I knew I was right first time, it is me. Well screw her," _Troy thought turning into his drive.

* * *

Troy only caught the odd glimpse of his delectable neighbour during the next few days but each time she had averted her eyes rapidly but not before he caught the disdain clearly evident in the muddy depths. He was baffled. They'd seemed to have an understanding, a rapport like nothing he had experienced before, they'd both wanted the sex, of that he was 100 percent positive. God damn it! He'd even given her a chance to refuse but she hadn't, her arms enclosing him eagerly, her body welcoming him with so much passion, so much fire, so what the hell had gone wrong?

By the time Thursday came around, Troy had decided that she wasn't worth any more of his time, she'd plagued him long enough, infiltrating his mind at odd times of the day and night. Oh god, the nights had been the worst, when he'd tossed and turned in his bed, flashes of their encounter so vivid in his mind he'd had to shower at one in the morning two nights running but no more, he'd had enough of this torment and resolved to start living his life again. The ringing of his cell snapped him out of his brooding contemplation.

"**Hey Dude, wassup, not spoken to you since Sunday," **greeted a jovial Chad.

"Not a lot, Chad," sighed Troy thankful of the interruption, "How do you make grilling burgers and stocktaking scintillating conversation?" he chuckled.

"**You got me there, Troy,"** replied Chad with an answering chuckle. **"Are you sure you did the right thing, you know, leaving the world you loved?" **he asked for the umpteenth time.

"Sometimes I wonder, Chad," replied Troy despondently.

"**Is everything okay, Troy?" **asked Chad concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, Dude, just trying to get the books in order. You cannot imagine how mundane that is," groaned Troy.

"**Oh I think I can,"** chuckled Chad. "**Sounds like you need a night of debauchery my friend." **

"Debauchery? I'm not going to Long Legs again," said Troy hurriedly as Chad let out a belly laugh.

"**Don't tell me Troy Bolton has lost his balls," **taunted Chad.

"Nah, just choosy where I spend my hard earned dough and some tempting tight ass writhing in my face with no follow through is not it," stated Troy firmly.

"**You have a point there**," chuckled Chad.

"Don't most dudes," shot back Troy smirking when Chad let out another howl of laughter.

"**I was ringing to see if you're still on for tonight," **said Chad.

"Tonight?" queried Troy.

"**It's Thursday night, Boomerz night," **prompted Chad. Troy grimaced; he wasn't really in the mood to socialise.

"Oh yeah…uhm…maybe," he mumbled.

"**There's no maybe about it, Buddy, as I recall you're buying," **reminded Chad.

"What! You keeping count now," huffed Troy.

"**Need every dime now my social life is on the up,"** bragged Chad. Troy scrunched his face wondering what the hell Chad was on about when a light bulb went off in his head.

"You…you mean you and Taylor?" ventured Troy hesitantly.

"**Uh-huh**," confirmed Chad, "**Hard to believe, huh?"**

"Nah, not at all," said Troy, "So…you and Taylor, wow. Hey congratulations, Buddy." Troy added as an afterthought.

"**Cheers, Troy. So I'll see you there, yeah?" **prodded Chad looking for confirmation.

"Sure," agreed Troy with a sigh knowing he couldn't let Chad down. "See you there."

* * *

Gabriella had worked hard trying to forget Troy both at work and at home, using not only the yoga club but also the gym and pool facilities in an effort to tire herself to the point of exhaustion, her aching bones falling into bed each night to slip into a dreamless sleep. It would have worked too if Sharpay hadn't called badgering her to go out to Boomerz but her friend wouldn't take no for an answer going so far as to pick her up, well for Zeke to pick her up, so here she was, clad in a pair of skinny blue jeans teamed with a red knit halter top with racer back detailed with metallic striped accents and a row of gold coloured buttons running down to the hem, propping up the bar waiting for her drinks order. It seemed word had got around about the live acts and the place was packed out at the early hour of 7.30pm although the cabaret didn't start for another hour and a half. Gabriella smiled at Rob, the owner, who was getting her order together.

Troy walked into the bar spotting Chad's tell tale trademark straightaway talking with Zeke and Jason and made his way towards them. He spotted Sharpay and Taylor sat on a bench against the back wall, a small table in front of them with three stools in front of the table with the guys' feet resting on the wooden bar beneath each stool. Chad turned, spotting him first and grinned.

"About time, Troy, I was just going to get the drinks in but now you're here…" Chad smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the hint," muttered Troy with a wry smile looking at each person. "What does everyone want? Taylor?" Taylor smiled at him asking for a lime and soda. "Sharpay?" Surprisingly she shook her blonde locks and Troy gave her a quizzical look but she just shrugged her shoulders. "Chad, Jason, Zeke, the usual?"

"Not for me, Troy, Gabi is getting mine and Sharpay's," informed Zeke with a smile. Troy's smile faltered for a second, enough for Sharpay to latch on to it, her eyes narrowing as she watched Troy walk over to the bar.

"_Something was off? Gabi was acting a bit weird and now Troy. I wonder?" _thought Sharpay, her brain going into overdrive.

"You seem to be on a winner here, Rob, I've never seen it so busy at this time," shouted Gabriella trying to be heard above the hum of voices.

"I know, we put an advert in the local paper but I think it's more word of mouth that has brought the customers in," replied Rob a big grin on his face.

"Well what ever it was, it worked," agreed Gabriella with a matching grin, happy for her friend.

"If this keeps ups, I'll need to take on additional crew just to keep the bar staff happy," shouted Rob his eyes losing some of their sparkle.

"What, just for a Thursday?" questioned Gabriella, the wheels ticking over in her brain as a wild thought flashed through her mind.

"Yeah, we can cope the rest of the week but this, this has just snowballed," he replied gesturing to the bar area that was now four people deep all the way along.

"I could lend a hand," offered Gabriella watching the open-mouthed astonishment spread over Rob's face, "for the going rate of course," she added with a giggle.

"But of course," he smirked. "But…but have you ever worked a bar before?" he questioned looking doubtfully at her.

"How do you think I funded college?" she said with a giggle, "I used to tend bar at Fridays in Westwood." Rob's faced creased into a grin.

"Really, I know Dick Shepherd, mind if I give him a call?" he asked his eyes losing the worried look.

"Sure, go ahead," said Gabriella with a shrug.

"Can you call in tomorrow and we can discuss it some more?" asked Rob placing the vodka martini in front of Gabriella.

"No problem, will 11am do, I have to be back in the shop by midday," explained Gabriella. Troy spotted Gabriella pressed against the bar through her sexy giggle, his eyes narrowing as she chatted to the bar man and pushed through the throng as a slight opening appeared as the guy next to her moved away from the bar.

"It's a date," confirmed Rob with a grin, "you could be the answer to my prayers." Rob walked away to get Zeke's Budweiser when Gabriella felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end before someone's breath fluttered across her shoulder.

"Lining up your next fuck, Montez?" sneered a familiar voice and she turned her head to find Troy wedged behind her, the sea of bodies pushing him into her so his hips moulded to her backside, wickedly delicious, treacherous sensations shot through her body, making her insides tremble with want as his hands rested on the bar at either side, caging her in.

"Mind your own business, Bolton," she retorted giving him a disdainful look that would have floored a lesser man before turning to face the bar.

"I hope the poor sucker knows his prayers will be short lived. Maybe I should tell him you only want to use and abuse him then send him on his way," taunted Troy in a hateful voice. Gabriella breathed in sharply; did she detect hurt in his voice? No it couldn't be, he'd have to feel something in the first place surely.

"Sorry, Gabi, what was yours again?" asked Rob smiling apologetically at her as he placed Zeke's beer beside Sharpay's martini.

"Sex on the beach, please," she replied as recognition showed in Rob's eyes.

"How could I forget that," chuckled Rob thumping his hand against his head as he walked off to prepare it.

"I guess that beats a hard floor," taunted Troy in her ear. Gabriella grew warm as unbidden mental images of them making love flashed through her mind, her skin warming to the remembered touch of his lips, seeking, licking, stroking, sucking on her skin drew an involuntary moan from her lips. Feeling the air thicken until she could hardly breath she pushed her behind against him to give her a bit of breathing room. Troy inhaled as he felt her butt press hard against him, his dick hardening of its own volition as arrows of desire ricocheted around his body.

"The grit can be a bitch but I've just remembered, you like it rough, don't you Montez," jibed Troy smirking at her indrawn breath, knowing he'd scored a hit. Gabriella swallowed, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming at him or crying, she wasn't sure which. Rob fortunately arrived back with her drink at that moment forcing her to concentrate on something other than the warm body pressed tight against her rear.

"Do you want a tray?" asked Rob kindly.

"Thanks, Rob, that would be a big help," she said with a smile as he bent to get a tray from under the counter.

"Here you go, Gabi, and don't forget tomorrow," he reminded her before going to serve the guy next to her. Gabriella placed the drinks on the tray and tried to move but Troy had her pinned to the bar.

"Move," she ordered, turning her head to glare at him, her eyes dark and stormy his glittering with mockery.

"Make me," he challenged yelping a second later when she ground her stiletto heel into his trainer.

"You want to be careful, Troy, you wouldn't want to look a bigger prick than you already are," she derided, disparagement in her eyes as they glided over the unmistaken bulge, laughing contemptuously as she pushed through the throng.

* * *

Sharpay knew there was something wrong when Gabriella returned with the drinks, her face was flushed, her eyes was stormy, her lips were pulled into a tight thin line and if that wasn't enough her heaving breasts were. Reaction was setting in, her hands shook when she passed the drinks out, her legs felt wobbly and she was grateful to sit down before she fell down.

"Are you okay?" she asked as soon as Gabriella sat down.

"I will be when I've had this," she said lifting her glass and downing it in one.

"What's happened?" demanded Sharpay her tone warning Gabriella she wouldn't be fobbed off with a lie.

"Let's just say I made a stupid mistake but don't worry," she added bitterly as Sharpay went to open her mouth, "I've learnt my lesson, boy have I learnt my lesson."

"Is it Bolton?" hissed Sharpay, her eyes narrowing menacingly.

"Leave it, Shar, I don't want to talk about it," snapped Gabriella, standing up as she spotted Troy coming through the crowd. She grabbed the tray and walked off in the opposite direction, rounding a brick column before doubling back to the bar, waiting in line to order another drink, switching this time to a double vodka and tonic.

"I'll get that and can I get four beers too please," said a voice behind her and she turned to find Rick from the leisure club stood there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Word got out that you hung around here on a Thursday," teased Rick laughing when he saw the panic in her eyes. "I'm joking, Gabi, one of the guys from the squash club was here last week and hasn't stopped raving about it since so we decided to check it out." Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief then giggled at her mistake.

"Your friend was right, just wait till the band starts up," promised Gabriella with a smile as the drinks were placed on the bar. Gabriella picked hers up and took a sip. "Thanks for the drink," she said,

"No problem," Rick acknowledged her thanks. "If it's any good, I'll bring my girlfriend next week. I'm always looking for somewhere new to take her," he commented putting Gabriella totally at ease.

"Does she like dancing only there is a kinda dance floor over there," she said pointing in the direction of the gang, "miniscule I know, but it is there somewhere," she added with a giggle.

"She does but I don't," chuckled Rick.

"As you can see there's not enough room for break dancing but I'm sure you could shuffle around." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, shuffle is about right," he agreed laughing self-depreciatingly. "Maybe I could use you as a guinea pig later?" he queried.

"Will I come back with my feet in tact?" she teased.

"That's a chance you'll have to take but I can't promise anything," he joked back and they both burst out laughing.

* * *

Sharpay and Taylor were growing concerned, to the point where Sharpay thought she might have left the bar altogether; Gabriella had been gone for over half an hour and even Chad had commented on her whereabouts. Sharpay gestured to Taylor and they both stood up, using the washroom as an excuse as they fought through the sea of people to the bar before spotting her at the far end talking to a well-toned, handsome guy with black hair. They looked at each other and smirked before continuing round to her.

"We were beginning to think you'd ditched us but now I can see why," teased Sharpay giving the rugged guy the once over. Gabriella blushed just like Sharpay knew she would and she winked at Gabriella.

"Would I dare," said Gabriella in mock horror, "Rick, meet my friends Sharpay and Taylor, guys this is Rick from the leisure club."

"Well hello, Rick," drawled Sharpay holding out a manicured hand for him to take.

"Hi, Rick," said Taylor, "I hope you're looking after our friend."

"Not sure about that, I think we're looking after each other," he chuckled smiling down at Gabriella.

"What he means is we're slowly getting pissed together," giggled Gabriella. Sharpay pulled her sharply to one side.

"Do you know what you're doing?" demanded Sharpay concern in her amber orbs.

"Sure I do, Shar. I'm having a few drinks with a friend and then I'm going to show him how to dance for when he brings his girlfriend next week," stated Gabriella with a smirk.

"Oh…oh I guess that's okay then," muttered Sharpay letting out a sigh of relief, "Just go easy on the alcohol hmm?" Gabriella shook her head, looking at Sharpay in disbelief.

"That makes a change, it's usually my line."

"Can't help worrying about you, Gabs, especially when I know something is going on between you and Troy."

"Leave him out of it," snapped Gabriella glaring at Sharpay before she walked back to Rick and Taylor leaving Sharpay frowning after her.

* * *

By 10 o'clock the guest band were really rocking the house down. Gabriella was merry verging on blotto but she was having a good time and didn't care that Rick did indeed have two left feet as they stumbled around the dance floor, laughing at his ineptness, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands on her waist. She knew Troy was watching; she could feel his eyes burning into her back, which probably made her smile and laugh all the more. Troy, propped up against the wall, was seething, jealousy gnawing at his gut as he watched them with hooded eyes, laughing and talking as they gyrated in front of him, tormenting him. Sharpay was blatantly watching the two like a hawk trying to guess what had gone down between them; Taylor was more discreet as she moved around the floor with Chad, throwing surreptitious glances every now and then.

Sharpay and Taylor had had a confab in the washroom with Taylor telling Sharpay to calm down as Gabriella was a big girl and could look after herself but Sharpay still worried like a mother hen. She could tell Gabriella was hurting but she didn't know why but she promised herself she would and soon.

"Wow! Two in one night, I'm impressed," taunted Troy when Gabriella finally sat down at the group table while Rick went to the men's room.

"Fuck off, Bolton," snapped Gabriella. Troy smirked, he was getting to her; he could tell, her face was flushed, her eyes were blazing.

"Do you give lessons, I wonder cos I sure could pick up some tips from you."

"I doubt that," she sneered, "from what I hear you're the biggest player around." Troy frowned as he digested her words.

"You heard wrong," he denied shaking his head.

"Oh I doubt that, I got it from a reliable source," she drawled looking disdainfully at him.

"_What the fuck! Someone must have mentioned Kirstie, had to be, there was no other explanation but who?" _The wheels in his head turned as he glanced around his friends. _"Surely not?"_

"Is this why you're acting like a frigid bitch?" he demanded.

"Ha-ha, now we both know I'm not that," she laughed scornfully standing up as she saw Rick walking back, flashing him her warm smile. Troy turned to see who she was looking at and frowned grabbing her arm as she went to move away, his touch sent an electric spark shooting up her arm, her breath caught in her throat as her heart picked up its tempo.

"Try not to moan too much while he's screwing your brains out, some of us have work in the morning," he taunted. Gabriella's cheeks flamed.

"Jealous, Bolton," she smiled seductively as she wrenched her arm from his grasp and walked out of the bar with Rick, waving to her friends as she went.

"_Oh hell yes," _he groaned, his graphic thoughts tortured and tormented him and he knew there'd be another cold shower waiting for him tonight.


	14. Bombshell

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Many thanks to all my reviewers and a huge thanks once more to Kris for saving me from embarrassing goofs. I'm posting this early because I'm off to see Nickelback tonight and may be too excited to post later lol!

* * *

"_Oh hell yes," _he groaned, his graphic thoughts tortured and tormented him and he knew there'd be another cold shower waiting for him tonight.

**Bombshell**

The shop door pinged two minutes after Gabriella had unlocked it, flipping over the sign automatically before walking back round the counter to continue preparing her wares for sale, thinking it was Berry she didn't look up from her task.

"Morning Berry, I've prepared the coffee already so will you get started on the Smoothies please," she said.

"I would if I was Berry," Sharpay responded, smirking as Gabriella's head jerked up, her mouth falling open in shock.

"What are you doing here?" gasped Gabriella.

"Do I have to have a reason for visiting my best friend?" teased Sharpay.

"At five to eight on a Friday morning, I'd say you do," commented Gabriella wryly. Sharpay smirked giving Gabriella an innocent look. "Oh don't give me that look," grumbled Gabriella glaring at her friend.

"What look?" asked Sharpay.

"You know very well, Lady. It's the one where you've either done something I'm not going to like or you're about to," scolded Gabriella.

"Okay you got me," admitted Sharpay shamelessly, "I was worried about you after last night, if you must know. So I thought I'd make sure you were okay…"

"Yeah right, Shar, tell that to the marines," scoffed Gabriella cutting through Sharpay's bullshit. Sharpay clicked her teeth and glared at her.

"And I thought I'd pick up some juice while I was here, supporting my best friend's business, you know, " she retorted innocently. Gabriella snorted.

"Juice?" questioned Gabriella caustically, "Oh really. You just want me to dish the dirt on…B you know who," she amended hastily as Berry walked in the door.

"Morning, Gabi. Hey Sharpay, what brings you here this early?" asked Berry throwing them a quizzical look when neither replied. Shrugging her shoulders she walked into the back to dump her bag. "Want me to make the Smoothies?" she queried looking at Gabriella as she walked back into the shop.

"That would be great, thanks Berry," replied Gabriella throwing her assistant a smile as Berry nodded in acknowledgement and went to get the fresh ingredients.

"Look Gabs, I need to talk to you," insisted Sharpay, a look of annoyance on her face at Berry's interruption. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing Sharpay would not let go until she got the bottom of the conundrum.

"You'll have to wait until I've finished these orders or they won't be ready for collection and I have an appointment at eleven so I need to have everything done so that Berry can cope," said Gabriella.

"Appointment, what appointment? Are you okay?" demanded Sharpay with concern.

"I'm fine, Shar, really," replied Gabriella when Sharpay looked disbelievingly at her. "Berry, get Shar a coffee or what ever she wants while I finish up these," she asked as she waved Sharpay away towards a table.

"Okay, then do you want me to help you?" Berry questioned after overhearing their conversation, "I've nearly done these."

"That would help, thanks," replied Gabriella as she got back into her routine, slicing and spreading, filling and wrapping, always conscious of Sharpay's narrowed gaze as she watched her like a hawk.

Half an hour later, and the bulk of the sandwiches and rolls were done. Leaving Berry to finish off, Gabriella served one of her breakfast regulars then collected two cups of coffee and walked over to the table Sharpay had chosen in the corner beside the front window and sat down opposite her.

"Okay, lets have it before you bust a blood vessel, or a nail," sighed Gabriella looking pointedly at her tapping talon.

"Hey, I've been very patient," moaned Sharpay, desisting with her nail tapping as Gabriella smirked. "So what's this appointment? Its not anything serious like a doctor or something cos if it is you only have to ask and I'll come with you, you know that right?" Sharpay wanted to know her eyes looking keenly at Gabriella.

"Relax, Shar, I'm fine. I was talking to Rob last night and he was telling me how busy it was and that his bar staff were moaning about the added traffic, saying they were run off their feet. He mentioned that he was going to get extra cover so I offered to help him out, that's all; I'm meeting him at 11 to discuss it further."

"Why would you want to do that? This place is okay, isn't it?" questioned Sharpay with a frown.

"Sure it is. I just thought as I'm in there every Thursday, I may as well be behind the bar helping Rob out, listening to the music and getting paid than in front of the bar drinking the profits from this place and to be honest, I used to enjoy working the bar."

"Well I think you're mad," stated Sharpay, "Hey does this mean we get free drinks?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a no shall I, hey you can't blame a girl for trying," smirked Sharpay.

"Yeah, you're very trying," drawled Gabriella before sipping her coffee. Sharpay gasped and glared at her.

"Oi! I haven't finished yet so don't go all pissy on me." Gabriella groaned drawing the speculative eyes of Berry. "What was all that about last night with that guy? Were you getting back at Bolton for something cos I have to tell you it worked. He couldn't keep his eyes off you only he looked like he wanted to wring your neck not kiss you senseless."

"Really, I didn't notice," responded Gabriella nonchalantly.

"You need lessons if you're going to lie to me, Gabi," taunted Sharpay looking at her speculatively. "Did you sleep with this Rick person?"

"Jesus, Shar, you're worse than my mother and no I didn't fucking sleep with him. What do you take me for?" snapped Gabriella her voice carrying over to Berry who's eyes bugged out.

"Whoa! I'm sorry but you **were** draped all over him and then you left with him. As your friend I am only showing some concern cos you weren't yourself last night no matter what you try and tell me." Gabriella's temper abated as quickly as it came.

"Well I didn't. I did tell you he had a girlfriend if you remember. We shared a cab and he dropped me off at home then went on his merry way and no before you ask he didn't come in for coffee," pre-empted Gabriella with a smirk as Sharpay opened her mouth.

"Oh," uttered Sharpay disappointment laced her voice. "I think you slipped up there, Gabi, he was rather hunky." Gabriella rolled her eyes again.

"Like I said, he has a girlfriend, Shar, and you should know by now how I feel about that kind of thing," she sighed.

"You and your principles," huffed Sharpay looking disappointed.

"Come on, admit it, you were hoping for some juicy details," teased Gabriella.

"Well duh! Of course I was," confirmed Sharpay brazenly making Gabriella burst out laughing. Sharpay looked speculatively at Gabriella, happy to see the smile back on her face, last night she had given the appearance of having a good time but Sharpay noted the forced smiles and the dull sheen in her eyes. "So why were you so stressed out last night and don't dare tell me there was nothing wrong because I won't believe you. Don't forget you're talking to the expert so don't even bother lying," ordered Sharpay. Gabriella sighed, the smile slipping from her face to be replaced by a frown.

"A…after the barbeque, meandTroyhadsexandnowIreallyregretit," mumbled Gabriella embarrassed to even admit it, her face flooding with heat.

"Uh! Run that by me again but in English this time," grumbled Sharpay utter confusion on her face. Gabriella squirmed in her seat, hating to have to reveal her hideous mistake.

"I slept with Troy, okay and now I feel such a fool," whispered Gabriella looking down at her hand that was nervously pushing her teaspoon around the saucer.

"No shit!" spilled from Sharpay's mouth as she stared at Gabriella in open-mouthed surprise. "Hell that's great, isn't it?" questioned Sharpay the startling revelation swamping the second part of Gabriella's sentence until she frowned. "Whoa! Hang on, why should you feel like a fool?"

"Turns out he's a player, Shar," replied Gabriella softly, lifting her sombre eyes to her friend when Sharpay reached over to still her hand on the spoon.

"Er rewind, Gabi. How do you know this? Did he say something after the deed was done?"

"It was something Josh said the following morning made me realise Troy was just using me." Sharpay hissed through her teeth, her eyes narrowing as she recalled Troy with the brunette in the restaurant.

"Who the hell is this Josh?" asked Sharpay in bewilderment.

"He's Berry's friend and works for Bolton," Gabriella replied jerking her head towards the window. Sharpay slewed her gaze across the street, starting when she saw Troy looking back at her and her eyes narrowed as she flashed him a speculative look, his own looking bewildered at the manner of her gaze.

"Oh right and you think Troy would give one of his employees the low-down on his love life," scoffed Sharpay trying to give Troy the benefit of the doubt, when she swivelled her head back to the disconsolate Gabriella. "Do you tell Berry all your little secrets? I didn't think so," added Sharpay when Gabriella shook her head. "Shit, Gabi, for someone so intelligent you really suck sometimes." Sharpay shook her head despairingly at her friend.

"I've cocked up, haven't I? Fuck! I've been such a cow with him, cutting him dead when I've seen him around and last night," Gabriella groaned and put her head in her hands, "last night I was a total bitch with him. He caught me talking to Rob and thought I was coming onto Rob for Christ sake. He was such a nasty bastard too."

"Yeah well he would be if you've gone from sizzling hot to icy zero. Maybe he thinks **you** were using him," observed Sharpay looking sharply at Gabriella when she let out a gasp.

"H…he did say something to that effect," admitted Gabriella looking forlorn.

"There you go, he would be like that if he's been getting the cold shoulder from you, I mean the guy's got to protect himself somehow and going on the attack shows he's not bothered," stated Sharpay.

"Crap! I've ruined it," moaned Gabriella putting her head in her hands.

"Erm yeah," agreed Sharpay, "On the other hand, he couldn't take his eyes of you last night so maybe all is not lost. He looked like he wanted to strangle you but when you left he looked like a lost puppy." The café was starting to fill up with her regular breakfast trade and Berry kept looking franticly over at her, her eyes appealing for help.

"Look I have to go," said Gabriella standing up and collecting their cups. "I'll speak to you later. I may need some tips on how to rescue the situation."

"I'll give it some thought," promised Sharpay as she stood up to leave, "by the way, how was he?" She smirked.

"Amazing," she breathed grinning at Sharpay.

* * *

Troy had been in the process of restocking the napkin holders when he'd glanced up to see Gabriella and Sharpay having what looked like an intense conversation and his curiosity was piqued as he speculated what that was all about when Sharpay focused her eyes on his shop catching Troy staring back, their eyes locking for a second. Troy was flummoxed. Why would Sharpay give him such a strange look? What the hell had Montez been saying? Women! He'd never understand them as long as he lived, blowing hot one minute then cold the next, all he knew was he liked the species, one in particular but it looked like that boat was well and truly scuppered.

The night before had been a disaster from start to finish. He hadn't wanted to go and how right his first instinct had been, if it wasn't for Chad guilt-tripping him he wouldn't have set foot in the place. Seeing Gabriella at the bar had been like a sucker punch to his solar plexus, she'd looked so damned sexy in those tight fitting jeans and bare shoulders, drawing his eyes, taunting him and like a fool he thought he could retaliate by crowding her, feeling her up with his body, trying to get a reaction from her and proving to himself that he was immune. Like hell he was.

Then when he heard Gabriella talking to the bar man he'd seen red and couldn't stop the cutting words from slipping from his mouth, determined to hurt her like she'd hurt him with her indifference. Her acerbic response and contemptuous gaze had been a clear put down that only challenged him to fire back a stinging retort and as he heard her indrawn breath, regret washed over him for a second for hurting her only for her to retaliate as only a woman could, slashing him deeply with her caustic rejoinder and scornful laughter.

Watching her with another man had been tortuous, he had wanted to physically rip them apart but he knew he did not have the right. Instead he'd had to endure it all silently, her fetching giggle, her beatific smile bestowed on another man, watching the man pawing her had him clenching his fists, holding her hips, leaning down to converse with her as they smooched around the dance floor and then to watch them walk out of the bar together had nearly killed him. The imagery of them lying akimbo on her bed, legs entwined, naked bodies gleaming with sweat was an excruciating punishment that stabbed Troy to the heart and he'd left as soon as his bottle was empty, the need to be alone too great to be ignored. On arrival home he'd automatically glanced at her house to find it in total darkness and could only assume that the obligatory coffee stage had not been on the agenda and as a result he'd spent yet another restless night, tossing and turning as vivid pictures implanted on his mind.

He scratched his head as he walked back towards the counter. He still didn't know what had gone wrong; he thought they had clicked on so many levels, they had the same sense of humour, the fissures of attraction were clearly mutual, their banter complimented each other fuelling the sexual tension that existed between them and he thought the sex had been mind-blowing, the best he'd ever had but obviously not for her. With heavy heart he continued into the back office closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone swimmingly for Gabriella. Rob had been impressed with her knowledge of the bar operation, the perfunctory call to Dick Shepherd had only confirmed what he'd already learned; she was a natural and he'd offered her the job within fifteen minutes of the meeting. Consequently she was back at work well before the lunchtime rush to help Berry. A telephone call in the afternoon brought a delighted smile to her face and she had closed the shop fifteen minutes early, eager to get home.

Friday had passed in a daze for Troy, his automatic pilot carrying him through his normal work pattern while his brain worked overtime on the enigma of women and Gabriella in particular. When Josh spoke to him his replies were clipped and concise, his ready smile and easy banter with his customers had taken a vacation. It was with a thankful sigh that he closed for the day, only too eager to get out of the place and head for home.

He walked in his home and headed straight for the bottle of Jack Daniels, needing the stimulation of the grain, wanting to feel the raw spirit burning his throat. By the third glass he had mellowed somewhat, walking to the patio door he opened it and stepped outside only to freeze on the spot when he heard voices, glancing right he saw Gabriella sat at her patio table with her back to him talking to the guy she had been with the night before, a bottle of wine and two glasses stood on the table between them. A giggle floated across the divide sending a gut-wrenching ache through him as the man chuckled in response, appearing to reach out a hand to touch her and Troy silently back-pedalled into his house firmly closing and locking the door behind him. It was purgatory to watch her with any one other than him, and in that instant he realised any chance he had with his neighbour had gone. She'd moved on. He grabbed the bottle of JD and sank onto the sofa, filling his glass and downing it in one.

By 8.30 he was well on the way to being pissed, his emotions had gone from sadness to regret to deep desolation before switching to bewilderment then anger.

"Fuck her! I don't need a bipolar bitch anyway," he mumbled reaching for his phone, squinting his eyes to focus on punching the right numbers.

"Hey Babeee, want to keep me company?" he slurred into the phone.

"Uh huh! A Chinese sounds good then I thought we could watch a movie,"

"Nah, I have a spare toothbrush here, just for you."

"See you soon." The phone crashed back on the base unit and he grinned.

* * *

After Rick left she'd changed into her PJ's then made mac and cheese and curled onto the sofa to catch up on the three episodes of The Barefoot Contessa that she had recorded before going to bed. She snuggled under the cool sheets, waiting for the familiar plop of Maverick's body to land on her feet, laughing softly when the expected happened, the weight of his body strangely comforting as her eyes started to close only to spring open again. What the hell! She could hear a thud coming from behind her head, flipping onto her stomach she stared at the wall as the noise occurred again. It sounded like wood hitting the wall but how could that be? Then she could hear what sounded like moaning coming through the wall.

"_My god was Troy ill? He sounded in pain."_ The thought flitted through her mind but as she started to rise she heard another sound that sent a chill through her heart, crashing her into the depths of despair, a woman's voice could clearly be heard shouting faster. Gabriella sank back into her downy pillow, her face contorted in pain as she was forced to listen agonisingly to the pants and moans, creaks and thwacks of, she presumed, his headboard hitting the wall until what seemed aeons later they reached the crescendo as the female voice cried out in ecstasy.

"_Oh god! That should have been me," _she cried silently, her cheek damp with salty tears, regret weighed heavy on her heart, as she knew it was all her fault that it wasn't.

Gabriella was exhausted. She hadn't been able to sleep as torturous thoughts swirled around her head and she rose before daybreak after tossing and turning for hours. The excitement she'd felt the night before when Rick left had been superseded by the plunge in the depths of misery. Shaking herself from her apathy she moved her clothes into the wardrobe in the spare room then heaved and pulled the bedding chest across the landing into the spare room, cursing when it occurred to her it would have been logical to empty it first and lessen the strain on her muscles but at least it was done. Next she stripped the bedding from her bed and plonked it in the laundry hamper before struggling to lift the mattress and prop it against the wall. She carried the laden hamper out of her bedroom and took it downstairs, sorting the contents into piles of similar colours before shoving the first bundle into the washing machine. Once back in her bedroom, she removed her things off the bedside table, throwing them on the spare bed before casting a critical eye over her sparse bedroom. Rick would have to move the bed frame when he arrived if he needed too, god knows to where though.

It had been a godsend meeting with Rick the night before, not only had he unknowingly acted as a buffer between her and Troy but she learned he was a fully fledged carpenter and she had used her womanly wiles to retain his services, talking him into building her a new wardrobe. The surprise had been when he'd rung to say he could do it on Saturday and she grabbed the gift with both hands, inviting him over to measure up straight after work. He'd come prepared, bringing samples of his work and his trusty tape measure. They'd shared a bottle of wine as they discussed the various styles and combinations available from the brochures he'd brought with him with Rick relating comical tales of past customers and their bizarre ideas.

Leaving the room on leaden limbs she descended to ground level, needing her coffee fix to keep her awake, filling Maverick's bowls while the machine gurgled away. After filling his belly, Maverick meowed, rubbing against the window indicating he wanted to go out; Gabriella finished pouring her coffee before opening the French door to allow him outside. Holding her steaming mug she stepped outside to watch the first pearly fingers of dawn slowly stroke the colour into the sky, lighting up her backyard to the start of a new day. A movement to her left caught her eye and she swivelled round to see a pretty brown haired woman clad in a towelling robe that was way too big for her, the sleeves rolled up to allow her hands to hold the cup freely, leaning against the open patio door.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile.

"Hello," replied Gabriella grudgingly wanting to hate the woman Troy had spent the night with.

"How long have you lived here? Only I'm sure Troy said he lived next to an old hag and you are clearly not that," the woman asked a nervous giggle accompanying the question.

"I moved in two weeks ago but it feels like I've lived here longer," confirmed Gabriella. "I've only seen Mr Bolton around, are you his sister?" she asked hoping he had relatives staying with him.

The woman giggled and shook her head. "No silly, I'm Kirstie, his girlfriend," she revealed.


	15. She Hates Me

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. Thanks to Puddle of Mudd for having such a great song that just cracks me up every time I hear it and fits this chapter perfectly.

* * *

The woman giggled and shook her head. "No silly, I'm Kirstie, his girlfriend," she revealed.

**She Hates Me**

Gabriella stared in shock at the woman unable to comprehend what she had said. Surely she'd heard wrong? Looking at Kirstie's face she knew she hadn't._ "Whoa! Girlfriend! What the fuck?" _she screamed in her head. She had to get away and quick before she broke down.

"Oh…that's nice," she stammered forcing a fake smile to her face, "I…it was good meeting you but I have to go now," she mumbled numbly walking back into her house. "_Like fuck it was," _she thought savagely as she closed the door behind her. "_Looks like Josh was right after all. How could he? The cheating bastard." _Unbidden tears filled her eyes and slid down her ashen complexion, tears of regret, of frustration and of what might have been. Gabriella felt dirty, unclean, acidic bile rumbled in her stomach, swiftly rising up her windpipe and she ran to the bathroom, hurling up her coffee, her throat burning with the sour taste. Feeling spent she stayed with her head over the toilet as her stomach continued to heave.

Knowing he was a player had been a blow but she'd come out fighting, determined not to let him see that he'd got to her but this, to actually be in a relationship with someone and sleep with somebody else disgusted her. It was something she could not condone having been on the receiving end a couple of times and not liking the position one little bit. _"How could he do it to that poor girl? Fuck it, how could he do it me, to look me in the eye knowing he was involved with someone_ else? _What kind of little shit was he? What the hell had all the flirting been about, the sexual innuendos, the raging chemistry that seemed to sizzle between us?" _Gabriella put her head in her hands and groaned, her thoughts torturous, unable to grasp that the man who had made her feel all woman, had worshipped her body and brought her so much pleasure was a liar and an opportunist manwhore. She sobbed for her foolishness in allowing him anywhere near her; for the hope she'd cherished that maybe she'd made a dreadful error of judgement. After speaking to Sharpay she'd been willing to believe that what Josh said was hearsay, giving Troy the benefit of the doubt and hoping to build on what they'd started; instead it had all come crashing down on her, crushing her confidence, making her doubt her ability to exhibit perspicacious judgement. All she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and lick her wounds.

Unfortunately, the ringing of the doorbell would not allow her that luxury. She staggered to her feet, flushing the toilet and quickly washing her tear stained face, unable to hide the red blotches that resulted from her crying and retching, her eyes remained puffy and swollen as she breathed in deeply then went to answer the door.

"Hey, I hope I'm not too earl…" greeted Rick cheerfully only to stop short when he took in Gabriella's face. "Are you okay?" Gabriella nodded slowly.

"I will be," she replied offering him a watery smile that didn't reach her sombre eyes. "Come on in," she invited stepping back to allow him in, "I've moved as much stuff as I could, not quite sure what you'll do with the bed frame though," she added throwing another imitation of a smile his way.

"If that's the only obstacle I'll cope," he reassured her giving her another concerned look. "Some people have been known to leave their closets full of clothes before now."

"You're joking, right," said Gabriella with a giggle.

"Nope, I'm not," he replied smiling when he heard the sound.

"Do you want a coffee before you get started?"

"That would be great, thanks," he replied following her into the kitchen watching her closely as she collected two cups, pouring the rich dark aromatic liquid into the pristine white vessels.

"Milk, sugar?" she asked turning to look at him for his response.

"Just a splash of milk, please," he replied watching as she carried out his request. "Are you sure this is a good time? I could come back tomorrow or next weekend."

"No, today is fine," she insisted passing him his coffee. "I have to go into work soon but I'll be back by mid afternoon."

"That's no problem, Gabi. I ordered the supplies online last night but the warehouse isn't open until 8am," he advised.

"I'd better give you my spare key because I'll be gone by then," said Gabriella turning to unhook a key from a hook inside a cupboard and passing it to him.

"Thanks. I'll just finish this then get into Rambo mode," he smirked happy to see an answering smile on her face.

"I wish I could stay to help you, I think I'd enjoy ripping those hideous things out," she said regretfully.

"Come on then, you can take the first swing," he offered placing his empty cup on the counter. "I'll just bring my tools in," he added walking into the hall and out the door to his pickup truck. Gabriella waited, eager to vent some anger and what better way than at the wall through which Troy had tormented her the night before. _"I really hope he's in there sleeping peacefully because it will give me infinite pleasure knowing I've woke that bastard up," _asthe vicious thought sprang into her head a lethal smile curved her lips.

* * *

A thunderous blast exploded through Troy's befuddled brain jerking him from his alcoholic slumber, the usual feeling of a cuckoo drilling in his head in the aftermath of a binge intensified to the size of a pterodactyl as the boom recurred, the wall behind his head shook, the windows rattled with the reverberation.

"You have got to be kidding me," he groaned slapping his hands over his ears to dull the thumping coming from the other side of the wall, breathing a sigh of relief seconds later when it suddenly stopped. The murmur of voices replaced the hideous cacophony and he tried to eavesdrop but they were too quiet to catch actual words however a familiar heart rendering giggle could not be mistaken as it seeped through the wall, creating a ball of desire to knot in his stomach. The pounding in his head however did not diminish, the disgusting taste in his mouth reminiscent of chewing the insole of his training shoe and he wished he hadn't drunk so much the night before. He winced as he tried to recall what he had done last night but drew a blank. What ever it was it couldn't be too bad, he'd ended up in his own bed after all was his surmise. He needed a pee desperately and lumbering from the mattress he wandered into his bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth before walking back into his bedroom looking longingly at his bed, knowing it was highly unlikely he was going to get any chance of falling back to sleep, not with that racket next door.

Sighing he pulled open the top drawer slipping on a pair of plaid boxers then the second for a clean t-shirt before picking his worn jeans up off the floor and putting them on again. He really needed a shower but just the thought of the stinging jets crashing on his head made him feel ill. Leaving his bed unmade he gingerly walked down the stairs in search of pills and strong coffee.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be up yet?" Troy froze, jerking his head around to spot Kirstie lounging on the sofa.

"_How did she get here?" _

"Oh er…hi…it's kinda hard to sleep with the banging going on next door," he stammered frowning and rubbing his aching temple.

"I bet that's what your neighbour thought last night," replied Kirstie with a giggle. Troy scrunched his face in puzzlement.

"Pardon?"

"Well we were rather…active last night," she smirked casting him a seductive look. Troy looked blankly at her in silence before walking into the kitchen primarily for pills and coffee but also to assimilate what Kirstie had said.

"_Fuck! I can't remember how she came to be here in the first place let alone having sex. Good one, Bolton, you've fucked up royally. Shit! I hope Gabi didn't hear anything," _he groaned aloud at the chaotic thoughts running around his head. The jackhammer banging away in his head reminded him of his first priority, reaching for the bottle of Tylenol from the cupboard, filling a glass with water before knocking them back down his throat. His senses were obviously defective from the amount of alcohol he'd consumed because he hadn't smelt the aroma of coffee when he'd come down stairs but was grateful non the less, filling a cup and drinking it black, the shot of warmish caffeine made him grimace but it did the trick, giving him an instant zing and stimulating his fried brain. Delaying his return to the lounge, he emptied the coffee pot, adding fresh granules and water before starting it again. Glancing at the clock made him gasp, he was running late for work. Picking up his cell he sent a message to Josh letting him know he was running late but would be there within the hour.

As the coffee began to bubble, Troy remembered his manners and stuck his head around the wall, asking Kirstie if she wanted another coffee.

"How do you take it?" he asked, not having a clue, as he'd never gotten to this stage with her.

"Milk, one sweetener," she replied with a smile. Troy frowned. _"Sweetener?"_

"I don't have any," he said.

"Sure you do, I've left a packet next to the machine, it's always handy to have some in," she stated with a grin. Troy turned back into the kitchen bemused.

"_Uh-oh! I don't think so," _he thought, getting that trapped feeling in the pit of his stomach, maybe inviting her over sent her a signal that he was looking to move the relationship towards some kind of permanency. Chad's voice filtered through his head as he recounted his experience with an old girlfriend who started leaving personal items at his apartment, building up until it became items of clothing at which point Chad panicked and finished with her. _"Okay, stop panicking you Dumbass, sweetener couldn't be classed as personal, could it?"_ Troy was getting worried, he liked Kirstie well enough but he knew he didn't love her, knew it wasn't going to last but did she? That he didn't know.

Troy poured the coffee added milk and sweetener to hers and carried them into the lounge, handing one to Kirstie before sitting down on the lounge chair opposite her. Kirstie pouted, not liking the distance between them.

"I borrowed your robe," she commented.

"So I see," he said.

"Hmm, I nearly tripped down the stairs," she informed him, "Maybe I should bring my own," she suggested with a giggle. Troy remained noncommittal but his heart dropped at her comment, that trapped feeling was back.

"You should get dressed, I have to go to work in ten minutes," he said changing the subject.

"Oh, okay," she acknowledged with a frown. She sipped her coffee and looked across at him. "I thought you said your neighbour was an old hag but the woman I spoke to this morning is anything but a hag. She's beautiful." Kirstie placed her cup on the coffee table and rose to her feet as Troy's gaze shot from the floor to look at her, a feeling of dread pitted in his stomach.

"What! You've spoken to her," he gulped knowing this wasn't good, not good at all.

"Uh huh, she seems really nice although she looked a bit shocked when I told her I was your girlfriend," she commented as she walked past him to reach the stairs leaving him dumbstruck. Troy groaned, running his fingers through his hair as the storm clouds of foreboding gathered over his head.

"_I'm screwed."_

* * *

Berry kept looking at Gabriella discreetly throughout the day. She knew something was wrong. Her cheery smile was absent. Her sparkling cinnamon eyes usually glowed but not today; they were dull lacklustre orbs in puffy sockets, a sure sign that she'd been crying. Her whole demeanour radiated melancholy. Even her friendly customers who loved to chat about their lives as they waited for their orders couldn't draw her out and it worried Berry. By the time Gabriella let Berry have her break a little before 2pm, she had decided what she should do and walking out the rear door she pulled her cell from her pocket and sent a text message to Sharpay, breathing easier once she'd pressed send.

"She'll know what to do," whispered Berry with confidence.

* * *

Josh sighed. Not only had Troy turned up late but was in a foul mood to boot. After opening up and apologising for the delay he'd retreated to the back office leaving all the setting up to Josh and Josh was pissed. He'd had problems lighting the range, struggling for over ten minutes before admitting defeat and going to get Troy. Troy had snapped at him, storming through the shop to light it at the first attempt.

"How hard is that?" he snarled before marching out again.

"_Someone's not getting it,"_ thought Josh shrugging as he went in the storage room for burgers and rolls.

Troy was in a shitty mood. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. He'd never had Kirstie over to his place, he had always gone to hers determined to keep his home his haven, his bolt hole and today was a prime example of why. He realised he couldn't carry on with Kirstie and not just because of today. He'd come to that conclusion a week back when he'd slept with Gabriella and he'd seen a glimpse of heaven. His beautiful next-door neighbour lit a spark deep within him that made a mockery of what he felt with Kirstie; Kirstie was a gentle breeze, Gabriella, on the other hand, was a raging storm complete with lightening and he had always loved storms. He knew he'd blown it with Gabriella but also realised it was not fair to Kirstie. He had to be honest and give her the chance to find what she sort with someone more deserving than him.

"What the fuck was I thinking? Okay so Gabriella was with a guy but surely I'm not that immature to use Kirstie to get back at her?" Troy muttered to himself, groaning when he admitted to himself that was exactly why he was in his present predicament. "Chad was right, I should have been man enough to end it with Kirstie," he sighed rubbing his still throbbing temple.

* * *

"I'm closing earlier today, Berry, so can you start cleaning up?" asked Gabriella when it approached 3pm. The shop still had a couple of customers but they were all but finished with their snacks. Gabriella walked over to the door and turned over the sign, collecting cups from two empty tables and walking into the back room to leave them on the counter. Picking up her cloth she walked back out to wipe down the tables and straighten a couple of chairs pushing them back under the table. She forced a smile when the two customers stood up, opening the door for them to leave before locking it behind them and clearing away their table.

Berry, meanwhile, was eagerly putting away the unused stock in the large refrigerator, her movements quick and methodical, surprised at the possibility of an early finish. Once done, she moved over to the counter, collecting the dirty dishes and placing them in the dishwasher before adding the tablet and setting it to go.

"Gabi, I've put the dishwasher on and cleared away, can I go now?" she asked as Gabriella appeared carrying the coffee pot.

"Sure, I just have to wash this out and I'll be away too. Have a good weekend and I'll see you Monday," she said with a semblance of a smile. Berry didn't need to be told twice, grabbing her bag before darting out the back door. Gabriella sighed, happy with the footfall through the day for it had kept her occupied, her thoughts not straying much from the task in hand but now they crowded back in. She wanted to get home to see how much Rick had managed to do but she was not looking forward to the long night ahead.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Troy arrived home at 6.05 to see a strange pickup truck on Gabriella's drive with her car parked at the curb. As he half stepped out of his car her door opened and out walked the guy from Thursday night with Gabriella following in his wake. He hunkered back in the driving seat to watch, his eyes greedily drinking in Gabriella, from her messy bun with wisps of hair escaping onto her cheeks to her purple top down to her pert buns packed tightly into her black jeans and as he watched, his gut wrenched as she reached up to kiss the guy's cheek before he climbed into the truck and reversed off the drive. Troy watched in his rear view mirror as she opened her car door and climbed inside, manoeuvring it across the road before she drove onto the drive at which point he exited his car, locking the door at the same time as she got out of hers.

"Hi, how are you?" he shouted across smiling broadly at her back. Gabriella froze closing her eyes as his silky voice sent a tingle down her spine before turning, her eyes dark and chilly as she connected with his for a second before turning back to walk up her path.

"Gabi?" he questioned.

"Bastard," she screamed stabbing him with hate-filled eyes before going inside her house.

Troy stared at the empty space where she had been seconds before. He didn't know why he was shocked but he was. The expression in her eyes alone should have warned him but no, like a dickhead he had to push it further, seeking a response and boy had he got one. He couldn't shake the feeling of desolation that swamped him as he turned and trudged into his house. Her response not only telling him she couldn't stand him but also from the pain filled expression in her eyes that he had hurt her terribly. He sank onto the sofa and put his head in his hands feeling such a colossal loss for something that could have been so special if he'd only played it straight. He flicked on the stereo turning it up loud; maybe to annoy her he didn't know all he wanted was to drown out his own thoughts. Standing he walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer, snapping the top with his thumb before going back to lie on the sofa, the words from the track filtered into his mind and he laughed sarcastically at how fitting they were.

**In a trapped trip I can't grip  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
Then I started to realise I was living one big lie**

**She fucking hates me  
Trust  
She fucking hates me  
La, la, la, la  
I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away**

**That's my story as you see  
Learned my lesson and so did she  
Now it's over and I'm glad  
'Cause I'm a fool for all I've said**

**She fucking hates me  
Trust  
She fucking hates me  
La, la, la, la  
I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away**

**She fucking hates me**


	16. Rabbits and Carrots

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Just wanted to say I'll be off to London tomorrow to meet up with some of the girls I've met through HSM in time for the premiere on Tuesday so my next update won't be until later in the week. Hopefully I can work on this or one of my others while I'm away. I will, after all, have wonderful inspiration when I see Z & V. Until later in the week have fun. There will be a live chat hosted at the ZA forum, link is in my profile. Why not go on over and join in the fun. I will try to send some photo's and stuff back for that.

**

* * *

**

I tried too hard  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away

**She fucking hates me**

**Rabbits and Carrots**

Reaction set in as she closed the door behind her with a shaky hand. All the pent up emotions she had carried silently around all day had spewed from her lips with one venomous word but it didn't make her feel any better; she'd wanted to physically attack him, to hurt him like he had hurt her, to make him feel a fraction of the pain she was feeling but she knew if she made contact she'd lose what little control she had; by doing that she'd reveal just how much he had got under her skin and she refused to give him that satisfaction. With a heavy heart she nipped up the stairs, stripping off her work clothes she took a quick shower, slipping on a deep purple velour lounge suit before going downstairs to prepare her evening meal only to be confronted with music booming through the walls, loud enough for her to make out the song and she smiled genuinely for the first time that day.

"_You got that right."_

Maverick weaved around her legs reminding her of his presence, bending she ran her hand across his sleek coat crooning to him before walking to the back door to let him out while she cleaned his bowls and refilled them. Next she inspected the refrigerator trying to decide what to make for dinner, finally settling on a piece of salmon that she wrapped in tin foil with a spoonful of water and the juice from half a lemon, adding a sprig of thyme before turning on the oven to preheat. She washed a few new potatoes, adding them to a pan of salted water and set it on the hob to gently simmer adding a few cobs of baby sweetcorn to the same pan before putting the salmon into the oven. She poured a glass of cold Chablis, carrying it through to the lounge she switched on the TV, channel surfing until she settled on a chick flick that was just starting called How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. "_How appropriate" _she thought cynically, turning the volume up to compete with the din coming from next door, she was determined that she wouldn't react after last time. Fifteen minutes into the film Maverick scratched at the window wanting in and she rose to open the door, smiling as he bolted for his food, which reminded her she had food cooking. Gabriella followed him into the kitchen to prepare her own meal which she carried through to the lounge on a tray to catch the rest of the movie.

An hour later, her dishes cleared away and the wine glass topped up for the third time Gabriella was feeling somewhat mellow as the film came to a close, giving her the warm fuzzy feeling that she craved as the doorbell interrupted her contented mood. Grumbling she rose from her prone position on the sofa and padded up the hall.

"_It better not be a double glazing salesman,"_ sprang randomly through her head as she opened the door to be swept aside by a cloud of fuchsia pink, the cloying scent of a familiar perfume hanging in the air.

"What's the matter? I've tried your cell phone but you aren't picking up."

"Ever heard of saying hi first," teased Gabriella.

"Bah! Who needs that when there are more important things to discuss," sniffed Sharpay pulling Gabriella into a hug before holding her at arms length to inspect her closely, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

"What are you doing here on a Saturday night?" queried Gabriella a puzzled look on her face.

"I got a message from Berry but I was across town on business or I would have been here earlier," she revealed.

"Damnit! Why can't she keep her nose out," Gabriella's thoughts spewing aloud from her mouth.

"Because she cares about you and she was concerned," reprimanded Sharpay walking off into the lounge, throwing her jacket on the lounge chair and sitting on the sofa.

"_Not a flying visit then," _thought Gabriella trailing behind.

"I'll have one of those," said Sharpay nodding to the glass of wine. Gabriella smirked but went to do her bidding. Coming back into the room she noted the sound on the TV had been reduced as she passed the glass to Sharpay before joining her on the sofa.

"What is that dreadful noise?" asked Sharpay wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Oh that's my considerate neighbour," replied Gabriella sarcastically.

"Hmpf! We'll see about that," grumbled Sharpay, slipping her shoe off before standing up and walking to the wall to bang on it with the shoe. Within seconds the sound was down and Sharpay turned with a satisfied smile. "That's how you do it."

"Nice one, Shar, and what about the dent in my wall," groaned Gabriella glaring first at her friend then the slight indentation in the wall.

"Pfft! A small matter surely when the end result has been achieved," shrugged Sharpay returning to her place on the sofa and inspecting her shoe. "Good job there's no damage or I'd be sending him the bill," she stated matter of factly. Gabriella giggled, imagining Troy's face if that had happened. Sharpay slipped it back on before leaning forward to pick up her glass, sipping from it then putting it back on the coffee table before giving Gabriella a considering look, the hollows under her eyes looking more pronounced in the darkening room.

"You look like shit."

"Gee thanks, Shar, you sure know how to make a girl feel good."

"I'm only stating a fact. Are you sleeping?" queried Sharpay looking intently at her.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," admitted Gabriella, " and then I was up before the dawn chorus."

"Okay cut the crap and fess up. What's the matter?" she questioned, holding her hand up when Gabriella shook her head, "Don't give me any bullshit cos I can see that everything is not okay."

Gabriella sighed, her eyes grew sombre as she gazed into the enquiring amber ones. "I...I've been stupid, Shar. I found out that Troy has a girlfriend and I...I just feel so so stupid and...so used." she admitted softly her voice catching as she admitted it.

"How do you know this?" demanded Sharpay her brows meeting in a frown as her eyes narrowed alarmingly.

"I've met her," Sharpay's eyes widened, "Yes...yesterday morning. She seems nice." revealed Gabriella sadly.

"What! You've spoken to her," spluttered Sharpay.

"Yeah, she stood at his back door wearing a bathrobe that buried her."

"_I wish I could bury her, and then him straight after," _thought Sharpay nastily.

"Oh Gabi, I'm so sorry," comforted Sharpay giving her friend a hug, "you seemed to hit it off so well, I felt for sure something would come of it."

"Me too," agreed Gabriella in a muffled voice against Sharpay's shoulder.

"The fucking bastard!" muttered Sharpay, "what was he thinking of for fuck's sake?"

"My thoughts exactly. Men suck," moaned Gabriella. "I've had it with the species, they are nothing but liars and cheats."

"Oh I don't know, they do have some redeeming features," countered Sharpay with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," said Gabriella in disbelief.

"Sure. They are handy to have around for all those little DIY jobs," stated Sharpay.

"I'm not helpless Shar, I can do stuff myself and if I encounter any problems I'll hire a professional," retorted Gabriella.

"They look good on the arm when you're out and about," continued Shar ignoring Gabriella's logic.

"Like I said, I'll hire a professional," shot back Gabriella with an impish smirk. Sharpay gasped then giggled.

"They are good to cuddle up to," pointed out Sharpay.

"I have Maverick for that," countered Gabriella laughing as Sharpay rolled her eyes. "And he doesn't snore, always a plus in my book." Sharpay laughed.

"That's a good point but he can't take you to heaven like a man can," argued Sharpay.

"True but he doesn't take me to hell either," responded Gabriella sadly. "Anyway I can always use my trusty rabbit if I get the urge. In fact, I'm thinking of becoming a nun." Sharpay burst out laughing until tears streamed down her face.

"Now that would be a waste," stated Sharpay when she could speak, "Hey, you promised me a godmothership and I'm not gonna let you forget it," she added with a pout.

"The way my love life is panning out, I may have to adopt to make your wish come true," moaned Gabriella. "Fuck! I sound like a freakin' fairy godmother now." Gabriella grinned. Sharpay laughed.

"It's good to see you smile again," said Sharpay.

"Thanks. You're a good friend, Shar."

"I know," said Sharpay matter of factly and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Do you want another drink?"asked Gabriella.

"Just a small one. I'm meeting Zeke at 10," informed Sharpay as Gabriella picked up the glasses.

"How's that going?" shouted Gabriella as she walked through to the kitchen. Sharpay followed her through.

"Yeah, it's going good. He's a great guy both in and out of the sack."

"Did I need to know that?" teased Gabriella.

"Probably not," smirked Sharpay accepting half a glass of wine as she contemplated her friend. "So what are you going to do?" she asked jerking her head towards Troy's house.

"Nothing. What can I do? It's over and done with. I need to move on with my life and forget cheating ass holes like Bolton," she said bitterly. Sharpay knew that was easier said than done, for Gabriella at any rate. She was still going to bump into him and she worried about her. Was she strong enough? He was such a charmer but then Gabriella had chosen that sort before and been hurt badly but she'd pulled through eventually. Sharpay decided to bring Taylor up to date and together they would help Gabriella through this and if Bolton thought he could fuck around with Gabriella he had another think coming. He hadn't encountered one Sharpay Evans.

* * *

Troy had spent a terrible night holed up at home. The thought of socialising made him feel physically ill. He didn't want to see people especially Kirstie who had rung offering to come around to keep him company. Shit! That was the last thing he needed or wanted, hadn't that got him into trouble in the first place. The look of pure contempt given by Gabriella haunted him, the venom in the one single word she had said to him spoke volumes but it was the look that got to him, her eyes darker and deeper than normal showed what he thought was pain hidden in their depths and he wished with all his heart he could erase it, wanting to put the sparkle that he loved back in its place.

He had secretly hoped that the mind blowing volume from his stereo would have brought her round banging on his door, spitting feathers, ready to hang his gonads to the rafters but that hadn't played out and by the time the bang on the wall came, he was relieved. Mixing booze with ear-splitting music is not conducive for a clear head, in fact it felt like the bands had transferred from the stereo and set up home inside his head. Consequently he was pissed out of his brain by nine, lack of food letting him achieve oblivion far quicker than normal and he passed out on the sofa.

Morning was well advanced by the time Troy returned to the land of the living, opening one eye cautiously only to hear a drill grinding into his skull with precision. Groaning at the noise and the bright sunlight that shone in his eyes, he dragged himself from the bed wondering how in hell he'd got there in the first place and disappeared into the bathroom, braving a cold shower to wake him up before dressing in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Once downstairs he raided the fridge for ice cold juice and a dose of Tylenol then prepared the coffee machine, needing the shot of caffeine to make him feel more human. Walking into the lounge he stopped and sniffed, gagging at the putrid smell that hit his nostrils.

"Oh crap!" he groaned dashing to the back door to let in some fresh air and gulp some into his lungs. "Amateur," he muttered disgusted with himself for barfing and then leaving it there to fester over night. His stomach churned as he bit the bullet and walked back inside to clean up the mess.

"_Why does it always look like carrots,"_ he pondered. "I fucking hate carrots." He finished the task, walking into the kitchen he grabbed a can of air freshener and squirted it around the lounge, escaping back to the sanctuary of the kitchen before the gasses caught in his throat. The welcome aroma of coffee filled his nostrils instead and he breathed deeply before pouring a cup of the dark rich brew. After getting a refill he tested the state of the lounge but decided to leave it a bit longer preferring to dive outside to enjoy the natural ozone only to pull up short when he spotted Gabriella, coffee mug in hand chatting to the guy from Thursday night, only this time his torso was bare, glistening with sweat. "_What the hell," _groaned Troy watching in torment as Gabriella ran a finger against the man's chest. He sank into a chair close to the fence, hiding himself from them.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be recommending you to all of my friends, I've been really impressed," promised Gabriella with a giggle. Troy's eyes popped out of his head.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're happy with my services," he flirted back.

"Extremely," she replied, "It's a pity the shop's already been done but I'll keep you in mind for next time," she promised.

"Do that, Gabi. You know where to find me if you need me," said Rick in what Troy thought was a smarmy tone.

"I do indeed. Help yourself to a shower if you want, Rick," she offered.

"Thanks. I might just do that," he replied.

"Hang on, I'll come with you," she suggested their voices faded as they disappeared back inside, "you'll need some towels."

Troy was in torment. The erotic images his mind conjured up were pure purgatory as he pictured water tumbling down Gabriella's beautiful body, dripping off her pert breasts, cascading down the valley between, over her flat stomach to her mound of paradise. Hands that were not his lathering her body, touching all her secret places, stroking her to the point of ecstasy was driving him insane.

"You're a fucking Dickhead," he moaned his head in his hands.

"I couldn't agree more," said a hard voice. His head jerked up and his bloodshot eyes locked with bitter chocolate orbs, her lips twisted in a semblance of a smile, a smile that never reached her eyes before she turned and walked away while Troy stared after her long after she vanished from sight.


	17. Uncharted Waters

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Sorry this is short but I liked the ending.

* * *

"I couldn't agree more," said a hard voice. His head jerked up and his bloodshot eyes locked with bitter chocolate orbs, her lips twisted in a semblance of a smile, a smile that never reached her eyes before she turned and walked away while Troy stared after her long after she vanished from sight.

**Uncharted Waters**

It was the following morning before Troy ventured through his front door on his way to work. He'd spent a solitary day on Sunday at home and even though he'd received calls begging for him to go out the night before from Zeke, Jason and Chad at different times of the day he had refrained. His mammoth hangover and tattered love life made him a miserable companion and the last thing he needed was for his mates to rag him over his wandering dick. He wasn't up for a lecture from Chad which he knew would be forthcoming. The only positive thing he'd gleaned from the day was that Gabriella hadn't joined her boyfriend in the shower.

He threw himself into his work, trying to forget the mess he'd made of his life, of that he was sure. What he could have had with Gabriella still haunted him and there was no-one to blame but himself. At least one good thing had come out of it, he'd finally pushed to finish collating his accounts, making an appointment with his accountant for Wednesday morning. Hopefully that would keep the IRS happy; he was glad someone would be.

Gabriella had been hard at work since 6am, the delicious smell of freshly baked produce filled the front of house, creating a welcoming atmosphere to Berry and the early morning regulars who always paused inside the door and sniffed the air before smiling and shouting out a greeting. Their cheerful demeanour always a delight to behold on a Monday morning when people passing by the window looked glum at having to go back to work.

"You seem more cheerful today," commented Berry after the first mad influx of customers had subsided and she'd been able to take a break in the back room.

"Looks can be deceptive but I'm getting there," answered Gabriella with a smile. "I should be angry with you for telling Shar but I know it's only because you care."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I panicked," said Berry ruefully.

"Thanks anyway," said Gabriella softly. "The shop has been busy this morning."

"I know. The regulars know you bake on a Monday from what a couple of them were saying and like to come in for the aroma as much as their breakfasts," Berry revealed with a giggle.

"Maybe I should bottle it," teased Gabriella.

"Can you do that?" Berry asked in awe. Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"I wish."

"Do you want a coffee?" queried Berry.

"I'd love one. I've not had one since 6.30 this morning," replied Gabriella with a smile. Berry nodded and went to get her boss a coffee.

"Did you get your closet finished?" asked Berry when she walked back in.

"Yeah, he finished them yesterday and a good job he's done too. I'm really pleased with them. If I decide to remodel this place, I'll certainly be using him." The door bell pinged and Berry scurried off to serve the customer leaving Gabriella to continue with her next batch. She paused mid morning to carry more of the fresh stock into the shop, pausing when she saw how busy it was. All the tables were full with various customers, mothers taking a break before picking their children up from kindergarten, a couple of businessmen sat at another table clearly conducting a meeting over coffee and bagels, older couples sat at the remaining tables clearly enjoying a break from their shopping expedition. Maybe it was time to recruit another member of staff solely to bake in the mornings if this was the result. Checking her dwindling stock was another clear indicator that another pair of hands was sorely needed. Gabriella knew she couldn't stay in the back room every day; it just wasn't feasible, she needed to be among people. She needed to speak to her accountant.

It was a cheerful Gabriella who walked into her home that evening. The day had been very profitable, the best so far. She'd rang her accountant and arranged a meeting for Wednesday morning to broach the subject of an additional employee but she needed to go over the books tomorrow to check her figures before she went to the meeting, knowing that her accountant would only be interested in the bottom line.

She was surprised when someone banged on her front door an hour later with enough force to shake the half light glass in the door. Having eaten and changed into one of her yoga sets ready to continue her exercise regime, she hurried to answer the summons before the door caved in only to gasp at her neighbour's furious countenance.

"I never thought you were a vindictive bitch," was his opening line.

"What the hell are you on about?" she demanded alarmed by the fury in his dark navy eyes.

"What the fuck made you do it?" he snarled taking a step forward menacingly. Gabriella took an involuntary step back.

"Do what?" she asked clearly puzzled.

"Oh don't give me that, you know exactly what you've done," he rasped taking another step toward her bringing him eye to eye with her. Gabriella's eyes widened alarmingly and went to take a step back grasping the door hoping to shut it in his face when he grabbed her forearm and dragged her forward until her body slammed into his. Gabriella gasped at the contact, even though she was alarmed by his temper she couldn't still the longing that swept through her body and that frightened her more.

"Look, Troy, I haven't a clue what you're on about," she said calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh don't play the innocent with me," he snapped dragging her out onto the drive. "There, take a look at your handy work." Troy pointed to the front of his house before snapping his gaze back to see her reaction. Gabriella looked at his front window, trying valiantly not to smile for there smeared in cherry red lipstick was the words **'MAN SLUT'.**

"It wasn't me," she denied hotly still trying to release her arm from his vice like grip. Troy swung her round until they were face to face again, his eyes flashing malevolently. "but whoever the artist is, I'd love to shake her hand."

"Of course it was you." he demanded before absorbing her follow on comment. "Wait! What do you mean, who else could it be?"

"How should I know, how many more women have you screwed over?" she fired back getting pissed with his attitude.

"You bitch," he snarled glowering at her through hooded eyes.

"I beg your pardon," she snapped haughtily.

"You will be when you're cleaning it off," he growled.

"Not on your life," she stated twisting her arm trying to get free her temper started to bubble as he held on tight. "Let me go," she demanded.

"No."

"DAMN YOU! JUST LET ME GO," she screamed twisting her body to try and release his grip.

"I have all night so it's up to you when you want to do the right thing and clean up my defaced house then I'll let you go," he drawled with a smirk thinking he'd bested her.

"DO THE RIGHT THING," she screamed. "That's fucking rich coming from you, you bastard." Gabriella swung her leg up hitting him in the gonads taking pleasure in hearing him yell in pain as he let go of her arm to grab his privates. She didn't hang around, diving for her open door. Once back in relative safety with her hand on the door ready to swing it shut, she glanced back to see Troy doubled over pain etched on his scrunched up face.

"Maybe that will save the next unsuspecting female from falling for your chat up lines. With any luck you'll be out of action for weeks," she taunted a smirk on her lips when he glared at her through pain filled eyes. "Oh and by the way, Bolton, I know it's not me because I wouldn't be seen dead in that shade, it doesn't suit my complexion."

* * *

For all her bravado, Gabriella was shaking when she shut and locked her front door. His grip had been firm but he hadn't hurt her physically; mentally was another story. His touch brought memories flooding back that she'd prefer to forget, the electric shock his touch ignited threw her, making her realise the power he still had over her if one small touch could make her insides melt the way they had. She'd wanted to feel his lips against her skin, to feel his warm mouth licking and sucking, jangling her nerve endings to fever pitch; just thinking about it made her heart pound wildly. On the other hand she felt hurt that he could even think that she would do something so petty. Okay, so she'd hit him with a fish slice and laughed with his friends, enjoying his obvious embarrassment but she'd never done anything malicious to give him the slightest cause to assume she would. Now if it had been Sharpay, that would have been a different story. Gabriella gasped when she thought of her friend and knew without question who the culprit was. Sharpay did not take prisoners for any slight, she went in for the kill but surely...no she wouldn't have, would she?

Stepping into the lounge, Gabriella dialled her number needing to know because if it wasn't her, then who? Kirstie? It didn't seem likely. The only time she'd seen her she'd been only too happy to let Gabriella know she was his girlfriend, unless? Highly doubtful that he'd broken up with her. Why would he? Wouldn't he have let it slip if she had been a possibility?

"Hey Shar, how are you?"

"**Hi Gabs, I'm good but more importantly how are you?" **her friend asked.

"Well I was having having a good day until twenty minutes ago," advised Gabriella.

"**What do you mean? What's happened?" **demanded Sharpay.

"It would have been useful if you'd told me you'd left a calling card at Bolton's."

"**Bolton's? Whatever do you mean, I've not been anywhere near there, Gabs,"** she replied innocently.

"Not at the shop," sighed Gabriella.

"**Oh! So he found it?" **she replied brazenly.

"Oh he found it alright and guess who he came after?" said Gabriella dryly. Sharpay gasped.

"**Oh shit! I'm so so sorry. I did mean to tell you but I forgot when I met up with Zeke. It was a spur of the moment thing when I left your house."**

"Thanks for that, Shar. Now he thinks he lives next to a psycho who wears a disgusting shade of lipstick too," grumbled Gabriella.

"**Oi! That's my Marilyn Monroe shade, I'll have you know," **huffed Sharpay, **"Anyway it's you that lives next to a sex crazed, two timing, bastard man whore,"** snapped Sharpay hotly.

"That's as maybe, Shar, but why did you do it?"

"**I was mad when I left you and I wanted to teach him a lesson."**

"Oh don't worry, he was taught a lesson," giggled Gabriella remembering her well positioned kick.

"**Tell me what happened?" **asked Sharpay eagerly.

"He dragged me out to look at your graffiti and demanded I clean it off, assuming I was the culprit, of course but he bit off more than he could chew."

"**What did you do?" **gasped Sharpay.

"Let's just say he'll be walking oddly for a few days and won't be sticking his oar in any uncharted waters," replied Gabriella dryly. Sharpay burst out laughing.


	18. Nuts

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. Borrowed a character from Fatal Attractions, hope they don't mind.

**A/N: ****Happy 21****st**** Birthday, Zac.**

* * *

"Let's just say he'll be walking oddly for a few days and won't be sticking his oar in any uncharted waters," replied Gabriella dryly. Sharpay burst out laughing.

**Nuts**

The pain was excruciating, making him feel sick as he grasped his throbbing nether parts, his breath had left his body on a whoosh when she had hit his bullseye, tears watered in his eyes and all he wanted to do was curl up and die but for the moment he couldn't move. He'd blearily watched her run to her house and her parting words echoed mockingly in his head before she disappeared inside, the distinctive click of her deadlocks shooting home sounded like the death knell on their short but tempestuous relationship. It took a few minutes before he could move his body and he hobbled into his house with some discomfort, slamming the door forcefully behind him.

It was his own fault, he should have let go when she struggled with him but he needed the contact, wanting to keep her close for as long as possible. Okay, he admitted to himself, he was looking for an excuse to see her, to talk to her, to be near her but did he have to manhandle her? It was a reflex thing and he just couldn't help himself. He'd been a fool, going round to her house like a raving idiot, throwing out accusations, calling her names and he groaned in dismay at his behaviour. How could he have done that? In his heart he knew it wasn't her style, she used words like a rapier sword to draw blood not destructive actions. She certainly didn't come across as an Alex Forrest type of person, thank god. But if not her then who? It couldn't be Kirstie, she had no reason to do that, not yet at least he thought. It was a puzzle, for sure, as he couldn't remember pissing any one else off.

Limping painfully up the stairs took an age but he finally managed the feat, stripping off his pants to inspect the damage, noting the redness and slight swelling, sighing in relief when his balls were released from the confines of his clothing, taking a fraction of the pressure off the tender area. Troy slipped on a pair of loose shorts and hurried as best he could down stairs to seek an ice-pack from the freezer, grabbing a beer he sunk onto the sofa, yelping in shock when he applied the ice-pack for the first time against his skin but sighing in relief seconds later at the coolness as he flopped his head back and closed his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes as tiredness struck him suddenly. His life was a mess and he wasn't sure how to put it right. He knew he wanted to put it right with Gabriella. Touching her tonight, even in anger made him realise the spark was still there, he'd felt it and by her involuntary gasp she'd felt it too. This inexplicable phenomenon that existed between them had not died and it gave him hope, hope that maybe just maybe they could work it out. He knew it would be worth fighting for, she was everything he wanted but first he had to speak to Kirstie and let her down gently. Tomorrow could not come quick enough for Troy so he could put his plan into action for while he let the situation slide he knew he could not approach Gabriella again.

* * *

Josh gave him a peculiar look the next morning when Troy arrived at the shop in a pair of grey linen trousers; jeans were his usual attire but the rough texture against his tenderised area was just too uncomfortable to bear. His usual confident stride was missing replaced by tentative steps that drew his assistant's attention and although Josh didn't comment verbally, his speculative look spoke volumes. Troy chose to ignore him, directing all conversation to the business end of things solely.

By mid afternoon the pain had reduced to a dull ache for which Troy was grateful for. He didn't relish a visit to his doctor, compounding his situation and amusing the medical fraternity into the bargain. A surprise visit from Chad was not something that Troy relished either, but he got it.

"Hey Troy, where the hell have you been hiding yourself?" quizzed Chad as he strode through the door late afternoon. Troy, standing behind the counter, groaned in dismay. Why, today of all days did his best friend have to pay him a visit?

"Worried about me?" drawled Troy.

"You sounded like shit when you blew me and the guys off, so, yeah, I was a little worried," admitted Chad.

"Aw! Were you missing me?" he taunted.

"Nah! Just wanted a free burger and fries but as I'm here," grinned Chad his keen look belying his words. Troy rolled his eyes then set about dishing up his request.

"So what's new?" asked Troy trying to distract Chad having noticed his look.

"Well since no offer of a poker night was forthcoming, I took Taylor out for dinner," revealed Chad pointedly.

"Really? So you and her?" queried Troy arching an eyebrow and sidestepping his friend's initial gripe.

"We're friends, Dude, taking it slow you know, but who can say," shrugged Chad nonchalantly. Troy smirked before putting Chad's food together and passing it over. Chad jerked his head to a booth indicating Troy should follow. Troy nodded to Josh to continue behind the counter then grabbed a couple of soda's from the cooler before following Chad to the other side of the room. Chad was already sat down stuffing his face and watched Troy amble over, noting his attire, his eyes widened. When was the last time he saw Troy dressed in anything other than jeans? It had to be Martha Cox's wedding some eight months ago.

"What's with the threads?" teased Chad as Troy sat opposite him passing over one of the sodas.

"Didn't realise you were a fashion aficionado now, when did that happen?" taunted Troy. Chad cursed and flipped Troy the bird.

"What's up Troy and don't say nothing cos I won't believe you," demanded Chad. Troy glanced around noting in relief that only one other booth was occupied by a bunch of the regular kids that hung around after school and that was over by the pool table, out of earshot.

"Let's just say you were right," said Troy with a sigh.

"I usually am," commented Chad with a grin that changed to a look of bewilderment, "wait a sec, right about what?"

"I fucked up," admitted Troy sadly shaking his head.

"Huh?" muttered Chad frowning.

"I played with fire and got burnt," sighed Troy, "badly."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Take it from the top cos I'm totally lost," grumbled Chad.

"I got it on with Gabriella, okay," started Troy and Chad couldn't help but smile in delight.

"So what's the problem, Dude? Isn't that what you wanted?" asked Chad clearly puzzled by Troy's woebegone facial expression.

"Yeah, it is but then some wise ass told her I was a player which turned her back into the ice queen from hell," sighed Troy.

"So, I'm sure you can convince her otherwise," soothed Chad.

"You think? Even when she met Kirstie at mine on Saturday morning?"

"Oh," uttered Chad nonplussed, "in that case, I'd say you were screwed."

"Don't you think I don't know that," groaned Troy. "And to make matters worse I had a row with her last night, accusing her off putting graffiti on my window." Chad hissed. That didn't sound like Gabriella.

"What, here?" he gasped out in shock.

"Nah, at home," supplied Troy.

"Fuck! Talk about a woman scorned," commented Chad.

"She insisted it wasn't her," defended Troy.

"To be honest, Troy, she doesn't strike me that way. I'd have thought she was more the tongue lashing kind of woman or maybe throwing the odd punch but not wanton destruction," agreed Chad.

"Try a well meant kick," said Troy ruefully. Chad looked at him then burst out laughing. Now everything became clear.

"So...you...uhm. Can't say I didn't warn you, Man" said Chad callously.

"Gee thanks Chad," moaned Troy.

"How are you feeling?" asked Chad.

"They're getting better," advised Troy.

"That's real good to know, Troy, but I wasn't referring to your anatomy," chuckled Chad, "I meant the situation with Gabriella."

"Like a real arsehole," admitted Troy sadly. "I think we could have had something special and I blew it."

"You can say that again," agreed Chad. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm seeing Kirstie later. I need to knock that on the head and then," shrugged Troy, "Who knows?"

"You should have sorted that weeks ago," growled Chad.

"Do you think I don't know that?" growled Troy, "Go on, say it, I'm a fucktard."

"You're a fucktard," agreed Chad with a smirk.

* * *

The deed was done but it didn't make Troy feel any better. Kirstie had cried, pleading with him to know why and all he could come up with was it wasn't her, it was him. What a Dickhead? To use that corny line made him cringe but what else could he say, it was the truth. He knew he couldn't give her what she craved and she didn't make his heart sing like a certain brunette did.

He was determined not to venture into Boomerz on Thursday. He wasn't one for masochism and seeing Gabriella being fawned over by another man smacked at the ultimate punishment. He wasn't sure if he could control the burning need to punch the guy in the face and didn't relish a night in the slammer. He hadn't bargained on the military style bombardment that Chad had organised, setting the guys on him like a pack of wolves with constant phone calls morning, noon and night until he caved in just to get them off his back. He knew it was Jason's birthday on Saturday but surely the festivities didn't have to start on a Thursday night? Apparently so it seemed, as Jason was forced to spend the actual day with his family under duress; Troy had smirked when he met up with a whining Jason at the bar, at least it answered the question of where Jason got his blackmail techniques from; seems his Italian mother was the master.

Zeke had already got the first round of drinks in so that when Troy walked in the door he was hailed from the far side of the room by the gang. Skirting the bar area altogether, Troy was unaware of the new barmaid dressed in a figure hugging thermal long sleeved rose embossed scooped neck top in a rich wine colour, the scalloped edging of the thigh hugging length rested on tight black leggings defining all her curves to perfection. He was half way through his second bottle when trouble arrived in the shape of Sharpay and Taylor. After greeting Zeke and Chad respectively with warm embraces, saying hello to Jason they turned to appraise Troy from top to bottom and half way up again, Sharpay smirked knowingly before making eye contact and Troy shivered at the malevolent gleam in her eyes.

"Bolton," Sharpay acknowledged stiffly, "This is a surprise, I thought you'd still be laid up." Taylor laughed.

"Oh you know what they say, Shar, where there's no sense, there's no feeling," jeered Taylor who promptly turned her back on Troy to talk to Chad who looked worriedly from one to the other throwing Troy a sympathetic look before being embroiled in a conversation with Taylor.

"Hmm, you could be right, Tay," Sharpay said with deliberate consideration before walking off to the bar. Troy groaned silently, knowing he shouldn't have come. It had been a big mistake. The only bright spot was that Gabriella hadn't turned up. He did, however, notice the guy who had been at her house over the weekend getting extremely cosy with a willowy blond. Interesting.

The night was turning into a war of nerves. The girls totally ignored him apart from rapier sharp glances if he so much as talked to Zeke or Chad but Troy refused to be browbeat by them, spending most of his time drinking beer and talking sport with Jason, occasionally eyeing up a woman but she always came up short. None compared to Gabriella.

"Oi! Troy, it's your turn dude," shouted Chad across the live music that had started up a little while ago. Troy, who was gazing unseeingly at the group on the stage, snapped to attention, turning to see who wanted what before heading through the crowd to the bar that was extremely busy with patrons vying to catch the attention of the bar staff. Standing in line, he waited his turn, his head looking back at the band so that when he finally reached the bar he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, what can I get you?" The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he turned his head in slow motion, his eyes locking with familiar dancing chocolate orbs.

"You! B...but what are you doing behind there?" spluttered Troy like an idiot. Gabriella smirked, enjoying the moment.

"I work here," she replied.

"Since when?" he asked in disbelief.

"Since tonight," she supplied, "Are you wanting something to drink or do you need the bar for a prop?" she said briskly.

"Oh...uhm four beers, one Vodka Martini and..."

"a gin and tonic?" she second guessed him.

"Yeah," he agreed with a toothy grin. Gabriella offered a small smile before turning to set up the order. Troy's azure eyes followed her every step, watching as she reached up to fill a glass with gin from the optics, her actions highlighting the curve of her full breasts, her top rising to reveal thighs clad in black that did nothing to hide her shape, he appreciated the way her outfit clung to her curves but hated all the other male customers that were ogling her too. He watched as she chatted with her fellow staff members easily while she carried out her duties, laughing at a random comment, dismissing a lewd remark from a beefy guy further down the bar with the toss of her head, her concentration never wavering from the task in hand as she rang up the order in the cash register before carrying the beers back to him. She was a natural.

"I guess you'll want a tray?" she asked politely.

"Thanks, it would help," he replied. She nodded and walked off again collecting a tray and the Martini on her way back.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. Gabriella looked at him, biting her lip as she tried to decide if she wanted to tell him.

"Rob needed help and I offered," she replied simply turning away to get the gin and tonic. Troy stared after her. Memories of last week came flooding back as he recalled her conversation with the barman. Shit! He'd fucked up again. Now it all made sense but oh no, like a jerk he'd jumped to conclusions, making two and two equal ten. Is it any wonder she'd called him a prick?

Gabriella came back with the receipt and Taylor's drink, holding out her hand for the cash. Troy took out some bills and placed them in her hand, deliberately stroking her palm with his thumb. She quickly curled her fingers around the cash, jerking her hand away as if she'd been burned. She turned abruptly to ring up the sale and Troy smiled knowingly. She wasn't immune. His heart soared with the knowledge. He held out his hand for the change when he saw her coming back, catching and holding her wrist with his free hand as she let the coins fall into the waiting hand.

"Don't" she warned, her eyes leaping to his, flashing with fire.

"I'm sorry, Gabi. I've been a jerk," he apologised as he reluctantly let go of her wrist.

"Yeah, yeah you have," she agreed curtly, "Oh, I nearly forgot we're giving away complimentary nuts tonight," she informed him in a monotone voice, "do you want salted, roasted or crushed?" she asked in a mocking tone, her eyes dancing with delight when he paled.


	19. Bandit

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine, Billy.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah you have," she agreed curtly, "Oh, I nearly forgot we're giving away complimentary nuts tonight," she informed him in a monotone voice, "do you want salted, roasted or crushed?" she asked in a mocking tone, her eyes dancing with delight when he paled.

**Bandit**

Troy had spent a sleepless night beating up on himself, calling himself every name under the sun. How could he have jumped to the worst possible conclusion? And what was going on with that other guy? Was that totally innocent too? It would seem so after last night when he'd spotted him in a passionate embrace with the willowy blonde. Surely he wouldn't be so crass as to hit on a woman with Gabriella only feet away? Every time he tried to sleep she haunted his dreams, her dancing eyes mocking him, her beautiful smile that she bestowed on everyone apart from him left him bereft, her curvaceous body taunted him, making him wake with a jolt, his body bathed in perspiration, as he tossed and turned, thumping his pillow viciously, fighting his inner demons until he glanced tiredly at the clock at 4am and gave up trying. He didn't know what to do, how to put things right but he was determined to die trying. He just knew he wanted her desperately.

Gabriella, on the other hand, had enjoyed her stint behind the bar, all her previous knowledge quickly flowed back and she'd been particularly pleased when Rob praised her aptitude, even giving her a little extra when she offered to stay behind to help him cash up. All in all it had been fun. She took enormous pleasure from the look on Troy's face when he spotted her. Payback was indeed sweet. She hadn't been prepared for the tiny fissures of awareness that shot up her arm when he'd touched her though and hoped she hadn't given herself away. At present she had the upper hand and she was determined to keep it that way although her resolve nearly crumbled when she'd seen the genuine look of remorse on his face, his eyes pleading for forgiveness and her tender heart nearly caved right there and then.

She'd been surprised by a phone call from Sharpay this morning who couldn't wait another second to update her.

"This is the second time you've surprised me in a morning," Gabriella teased when Sharpay announced herself.

"**Oh shut up, I do see mornings you know,"** Sharpay grumbled.

"Yeah I remember and you were a stroppy cow all through college because of them," commented Gabriella with a giggle.

"**Hmpf! Was not," **refuted Sharpay the childish pout coming loud and clear down the phone line. **"Bolton was a miserable bastard last night," **commented Sharpay changing the topic.

"Really, and that would interest me how?" said Gabriella nonchalantly.

"Oh don't pretend with me, Gabi, you forget I know you," huffed Sharpay making Gabriella smile.

"And that wouldn't be down to you and Taylor, now would it?" queried Gabriella.

"**Maybe,**" Sharpay admitted, **"but he asked for it. No one messes with my friends,"** she added menacingly.

"What did you two say?" demanded Gabriella.

"**Not a lot, just some well chosen words and pointed looks,"** replied Sharpay mystifyingly.** "I think he got the point."** Gabriella groaned inwardly knowing just what those two could be like.

"I can fight my own battles you know," groaned Gabriella.

"**Yeah, I know but we wanted to show our disapproval too."**

"Hmpf!" snorted Gabriella.

"**Surprisingly he was in a worse mood after coming back from the bar,"** fished Sharpay curiosity in her tone. Gabriella smirked knowing why but refused to be drawn by her inquisitive friend.

"Was he? I wouldn't have noticed," said Gabriella carelessly. Sharpay sighed in frustration.

"**Funnily enough, he seemed extremely interested in your friend Rick and his girlfriend,"** informed Sharpay. Gabriella blinked rapidly at that piece of gossip, a grin growing rapidly on her face. **"Can't understand why?"**

"I can," said Gabriella, "he thought Rick was my next squeeze."

"**Hmm, thought as much,"** muttered Sharpay satisfaction lacing her voice. **"You are so bad, Montez."**

"Hey, is it my fault he got the wrong end of the stick?" grumbled Gabriella.

"**It is if you planned for him to think that,"** drawled Sharpay knowingly.

"Yeah well, a girl's got to protect herself some way, you taught me that, Shar, and it was all innocent," insisted Gabriella.

"**Oh I believe you, Gabs, glad to see some of my advice sank in,"** chuckled Sharpay. **"Serves him right, shouldn't be fishing when he's already hooked. Anyway, he only stayed long enough to finish that drink, mumbled some lame excuse to Chad and took off,"** revealed Sharpay.

"Shame," uttered Gabriella sarcastically, looking at her watch to find she was going to be late if she didn't get Sharpay off the phone. "Is there some point to this conversation or are you just on another fishing trip?" she asked.

"**Gabriella Montez!"** Sharpay gasped down the phone. "**I rang to ask how you found it last night, being on the other side of the bar." **A rush of guilt coursed through Gabriella.

"Oops! Sorry, Shar. Yeah it was good, I'd forgotten how much fun it was," enthused Gabriella as she glanced at her watch again. "Look Shar, I have to get going or Berry will think I'm not coming in. Your cousin won't hang around for long. Last time she went back to bed." Sharpay giggled.

"**Sounds like Berry,"** she acknowledged. **"Okay, I'll let you go."**

"Okay, speak over the weekend, Shar," promised Gabriella, "I need to arrange the decorating party anyway. These walls are so...uninspiring," moaned Gabriella.

"**Just let me know when, Gabs. Oh, by the way, just a bit of gossip you might find interesting,"** Sharpay paused for effect waiting for Gabriella to bite.

"What?" asked Gabriella eagerly taking the bait. Sharpay grinned on the other end.

"**According to Chad, Troy dumped the bimbo. See you later, toodles." **The line went dead leaving Gabriella staring open-mouthed at the receiver. She could kill Sharpay, hanging up with that tasty morsel floating in the air, knowing that Gabriella would want to fire questions at her. She groaned in frustration. How like Sharpay to leave it like that. Should she be happy with that titbit. Hell yes! Was it due to her or had the relationship run it's natural course? She couldn't say but finding Kirstie at his house, looking thoroughly at home in his robe didn't quite ring true of the second, she surmised, but she could be wrong.

She wouldn't build her hopes on guess work and supposition she decided as she set off for work five minutes later, subconsciously noting that Troy had already left as she reversed out of her driveway.

* * *

Friday was always busy and today had been no exception. A lot of her older customers tended to do their shopping on Friday to escape the hoards that descended down town on the weekend; the employed who didn't get chance through the week, tourists from around the globe, visitors from the suburbs, you name it they came in their droves. Gabriella wasn't complaining, business was booming and because of that she didn't have time to think or look aimlessly over the road at Bolton's.

Troy, on the other hand, did, frequently. He could make out her outline through the window as she served her customers, sometimes catching her enchanting smile as she conversed with a few of them. Twice he started to open the door to go across the road then thought better of it. It was driving him crazy, being so near yet so far. He sighed as Josh shouted him over and he turned noting the queue at the counter. What the hell was he thinking? He had a business to run didn't he, not dreaming about the goddess across the road. With a shake of his head, he hurried behind the counter to help Josh.

Troy was grateful for the continuous flow of traffic, his business sure could use it but it was also a panacea for his wayward thoughts. The day went quickly and the money flowed in but he felt drained by the time he closed the door behind Josh, noting that Berry stood waiting for her boyfriend and for the first time since that morning he allowed his eyes to stray across the road only to see the closed sign on her door, the only light visible from the back kitchen and that was extinguished as he stood gazing out. He walked slowly to the back of the shop, his eyes checking that everything was set up for the morning before collecting his jacket and letting himself out through the back door. Wearily he climbed in his car and drove home only to find Gabriella's car still missing. Rampant thoughts flickered in his brain, tormenting him as he envisioned her going on a date with someone she'd met last night.

"_Idiot! Isn't it those kind of thoughts that made you look like a jerk in the first place?" _he groaned as he opened his door. He couldn't help it though, the green-eyed monster was raising it's ugly head again. If anyone had asked him a month ago he would have laughed in their face at the thought; he would have sworn black was white that he had never had a jealous bone in his body but that had all changed since meeting Gabriella. The deep feelings she invoked in him after such a short time scared the shit out of him.

Gabriella was indeed on a date, a date with the local DIY store, determined to keep the promise she had made to herself weeks ago, prompted again by her conversation with Sharpay only this morning. The stark walls of her house were depressing, reminding her of a hospital ward and she was going to put it right, bringing some warmth and vibrancy into her home. Armed with colour charts she browsed through the aisles, amazed at the choice available but just as confusing. She chatted with staff asking advice on make and type. Should she buy gloss, emulsion or one of the new one coat products. Did she want to create a feature wall by hanging paper? She couldn't decide. A second visit was needed after she had digested the charts, she concurred, hopefully she could get Taylor or Sharpay to come with her to help her make the right choice. Leaving the store, she stopped at the local supermarket to stock up on groceries before returning home with a prepared salad and a cooked chicken that she would share with Maverick.

* * *

Saturday was just as busy as Friday in both business's keeping the proprietors occupied. Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief when it started to peter off around 3.30pm, giving her chance to clean away the debris from the tables and check on her dwindling stock while she sent Berry out the back with the trash. Half an hour later Gabriella was starting to get worried when Berry still hadn't returned so after serving a customer with three slices of her no cholesterol chocolate cake, she flipped the lock on the front door and went to investigate. Walking outside she couldn't see Berry in the alleyway until she turned to walk back inside and spotted her at the other side of the dumpster, her back flush to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing there?" she said through gritted teeth when it looked like Berry was taking the piss, "you do realise I've had to shut the shop to come look for you." Berry flicked her a nervous look, her eyes wide with panic pleading silently for help. Gabriella noticed her ashen complexion and the film of sweat on her forehead. Frowning she wandered around the dumpster towards her only to be brought up short for there, in front of Berry, was a raccoon, standing on it's hind legs, chattering away in raccoonish, holding it's front paws close to it's chest, the bag of trash on the floor where it had landed, spilling it's contents.

"Are you okay?" she whispered trying not to spook it. Berry shook her head, scared to speak. Gabriella groaned inwardly. _"What the hell do I do? It looked cute enough but were they vicious? Do they attack people?" _She didn't have a clue. Edging backwards, she tripped falling on the floor with a bump, letting out a yell only to see a flash of fur run past her seconds later and into the back doorway. "_Oh shit! This could not be good, hadn't she read somewhere that they carry rabies." _Getting gingerly to her feet she walked round to a silently weeping Berry who hadn't moved. Taking hold of her arm Gabriella realised she was shaking and pulled the girl into her arms.

"Shush! Berry, it's not going to hurt you," she promised patting the girl's back comfortingly. "We may have a problem though, I'm sure it ran into the shop." Berry cried even more. "Look, I need you to run around to the front, get hold of someone, anyone and ask them to come and help me, okay? Can you do that for me?" Gabriella said calmly although inside she was shaking like a leaf. Berry nodded mutely, probably thankful to get away as she sprinted off down the alleyway. Gabriella inhaled deeply. "_Now what the fuck do I do?"_

Cautiously she looked through the back door before taking a tentative step inside when she couldn't see it. Somehow, she had to get to the front door to open it for whoever Berry managed to track down to help. Gingerly she edged towards the entryway to the shop, her heart hammering against her ribs as she paused to peek around the door jamb.

"_Shit! Berry had her as scared as her now. Come on, Gabs, all you have to do is walk a few yards to the front door, how hard could that be?"_ The pep talk wasn't working, her hands were still shaking as she edged further into the room, her eyes franticly flicking around the room. She had a clear path to the door, she could see it but was she brave enough to touch it. She still couldn't see the raccoon as she moved nearer, sighing with relief when she felt the latch beneath her hand, fumbling she flicked the catch only to be propelled to the ground, letting out another yell of surprise when Troy bowled into the room. Her eyes shot up locking with his worried blue orbs and for a second her predicament faded, a bubble of nervous laughter threatened to erupt at the absurdity of the situation before reality returned when she heard chattering. Scrambling to her feet she spotted it sat on the counter holding a grape in its front paws.

"Are you alright?" asked Troy quietly, his eyes flicking from her to the raccoon.

"I will be when that creature is removed from my shop," she cast a glance around the room and breathed a thankful sigh, "at least it's not wrecked the place. How are we going to get rid of it?" A thrill ran up Troy's spine at the 'we'.

"Capture it, I guess," he replied dubiously, eyeing the creature warily. He took a look around, taking the condiments off the nearest table, handing them to Gabriella. "Here, hold these," he ordered waiting for her to take them from him before pulling the tablecloth off the table. Holding the tablecloth open he approached the raccoon.

"Careful, Troy, it might have rabies," Gabriella voiced her concern just as he threw the cloth, missing the animal but banging his knee into the counter with a thwack!

"Ouch! Now you tell me," he groaned, holding his right knee. The raccoon leapt across the room, onto a table then climbing up the shelves. "Great, now what do we do?" he asked as he eyed the animal darkly. He knew it had been a bad idea but when Berry burst into the diner, crying hysterically his only thought was for Gabriella when he heard raccoon, not waiting to know the full story he had shot across the road without any clear course of action. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and pressed a stored number. Gabriella sent him a baleful glance, now was not the time to make a social call.

"Hey, Josh," Troy said only to listen to his employee, "yeah it's in here. Look, I need you to ring the the health department and get an animal control officer here as soon as possible," he listened again, rolling his eyes. "I don't know, try the phone book. Just tell them its an emergency, okay." he barked out, closing his phone.

He looked anxiously at Gabriella then at the furry bandit who was sniffing at a box of dried sultanas on the shelf only for the box to fall to the floor, the box splitting open. That seemed to scare the animal and it leapt across the shelf sending various jars and boxes cascading to the floor with a resounding crash. Gabriella gasped and rushed towards the shelves, trying to protect her produce. Troy took one look, scooped the fallen tablecloth from the floor and flew across the room. "Gabi, NO! It could be dangerous," he shouted startling the raccoon. Gabriella looked across at him but her speed kept her moving forward and her foot disappeared from under her as it came into contact with spilled liquid, crashing her to the ground with a whoosh! Her body slammed into the shelving with some force and the shelves teetered and shook dislodging further supplies. Troy seconds behind her skidded to a halt a moment too late, his foot stepped into something sticky stopping his foot in its tracks but the momentum propelled his body onwards until he landed with a bump onto something infinitely softer than the floor that squirmed and wriggled beneath him, yells and curses spilling from it, as cartons and boxes fell onto his back from the still wobbling shelves, a cloud of powder shot into the air as a packet hit his shoulder covering the pair in a layer of flour.

A chattering rang in their ears and they both raised their heads to see the culprit sitting a safe distance away on a table with its thin arms pointing, giving the appearance of scolding them. Gabriella couldn't help it, she giggled at the absurdity of the situation. At that moment the front door opened and Josh walked in with an older guy in an orange overall holding a long pole with a loop hanging from it. He summed the situation up in a second, expertly looping the cord around the raccoon's neck and tightening the length, capturing the animal with practised ease. The raccoon squealed and squirmed trying to get away but to no avail.

"What will you do with it? Don't kill it, please," cried Gabriella from her position on the floor. The man looked over the table top at her and smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Miss. It will be relocated back into the forest," he promised, turning to Josh he asked him to bring the holding cage into the shop. Josh nodded, leaving the shop to retrieve the carrier from outside. Gabriella and Troy watched as the little bandit was forced into the cage and transported out of the shop. Only then did they look at each other and burst out laughing. They were a mess; flour covered them both, interspersed with sesame seeds, twigs of rosemary and chamomile tea leaves.

"You look a sight," giggled Gabriella. Troy smirked giving her the once over.

"I wish I could say the same but I can't, you still look gorgeous," he said sincerely. Gabriella blushed and without thinking raised a hand, wiping a smudge of flour from his cheek, causing him to inhale his breath at her touch. On realising her actions she pulled her hand back sharply but Troy caught it in a reflex action, holding her hand in his.

"Don't. I liked it," he said quietly. Gabriella shook her head, pulled her hand out of his and tried to stand only his legs pinned her down.

"Can you move please," she asked politely. Troy looked at her then sighed regretfully before moving off her only to grimace seconds later when his butt sat in the sticky substance that caused his demise in the first place. Gabriella got to her feet, holding out a hand to help him to stand.

"Sorry, I wasn't much help," he said wryly when she'd pulled him up and he'd looked around at the chaotic mess.

"You were here that's all that matters," she replied. "Thanks, Troy."

"No problem," he said with a smile.

"I need a shower," she groaned, her hand reaching to feel the gunk in her hair.

"Sounds like a plan, want to share?" the thoughts left his mouth and his eyes flew to hers for her reaction. Gabriella blushed helplessly but her eyes narrowed.

"Don't push it, Bolton," she snapped. Oh how he wanted to but he knew he had to be satisfied with the thawing between them and take it slowly with her this time. He was determined not to blow it.

"I can dream can't I," he shot back with a smirk. He may be down but he wasn't out and he wanted to let her know it. "Do you need help cleaning up?" he offered looking around the room again. Gabriella looked around then shook her head.

"No, It won't take long, most is for the trash in any case but thanks for the offer," she said with a smile.

"Right, well I'll get off, that shower is calling once I lock up my place." Troy smiled and turned to the door.

"Okay, thanks again," she said to his back only to giggle when she saw the sticky patch on his butt. "Bye Honey Buns." she added under her breath. Troy continued out of the shop pretending he hadn't heard but the broad grin on his face belied that fact. It gave him hope that all was not lost. He could work with that.


	20. Holes in the Wall

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Just wanted to remind anyone interested, that there is a Secret Santa fan fiction giveaway going on at the ZA angels forum (link is in my profile). Why not come along and join in the fun?

* * *

"Okay, thanks again," she said to his back only to giggle when she saw the sticky patch on his butt. "Bye Honey Buns." she added under her breath. Troy continued out of the shop pretending he hadn't heard but the broad grin on his face belied that fact. It gave him hope that all was not lost. He could work with that.

**Holes in the Wall**

Troy slept well that night, the smile never far from his face, the sparkle was back in his eyes, his heart light and hopeful. He was relieved. The spark was still there, their humour in the ridiculous situation aligning perfectly. The feel of her body below his, remained, teasing him mercilessly but it was the kind of pain he could handle. Hell! He'd walk through fire to have it repeated. He'd been in such a good mood that when Chad called that evening in a panic, pleading for him to take part in a charity fund raiser at the Staples Center the following day because some celebrity had dropped out at the last minute after sustaining a bruise on the arm, he'd agreed with alacrity, stunning Chad into silence.

"A bruised arm? Fuck, what a wimp," he'd scoffed down the phone line.

"My thoughts exactly," chuckled Chad when he'd got over the shock, "Anyway, I'll pick you up at 11 and thanks, Troy," he told him before hanging up the phone sharply. He didn't want Troy back-peddling once he'd had time to think. Chad was ecstatic to have caught Troy at a good moment and not wishing to push his luck, terminated the call rather abruptly. It would be like old times. He put the phone down with a thoughtful expression on his face which was quickly picked up by Taylor, who together with Sharpay and Zeke, had called to pick Chad up before going out to dinner.

"You look surprised," she commented.

"I am, stunned actually," he answered somewhat dazed, "he sounded really cheerful and up for it."

"And that's a surprise because?" queried Sharpay curiously.

"Cos Troy hasn't stepped foot inside the Staples Center since his injury," explained Zeke.

"Oh, I see," uttered Sharpay not seeing at all.

"No you don't. This is a huge step forward. You have to understand that Troy lived and breathed basketball, it was what he was born to do, what he had dreamed of doing since he was a little kid and it was happening. He was a rising star in the Lakers team, slated to be the youngest MVP ever, even on the edge of becoming one of the all time greats and then BAM! It was all taken away.

He was a mess mentally, and we feared for him for a long time after his leg was fixed. He slipped into a deep depression and locked himself away, not speaking to anyone for weeks. It was hard for him to come to terms with the situation and it was just as hard for us to sit and watch him fall apart. We felt useless," informed Chad with Zeke nodding in confirmation.

"So what changed?" asked Taylor softly.

"Lucy took charge. Man, that woman is hella scary at times," chuckled Chad, Zeke laughed right along with him.

"That she is," Zeke agreed.

"Who's Lucy?" demanded Sharpay, her scent for gossip rising to the fore.

"His mom," replied Chad. "She took him home, wouldn't take no for an answer, nagged him back to life, forced him to leave the house and help her in the center where she works with kids that have disabilities and mental disorders and it worked. Troy realised how lucky he had been, he'd had his dream, if only for a short time, unlike those kids who would never get that opportunity. It gave him the kick up the ass he needed. He even hosts an annual golf tournament to raise funds for the center." Taylor slipped her hand into Chad's and he glanced sideways to find tears in her eyes.

"Its...that's wonderful," she sniffed.

"Who'd have thought," gasped Sharpay.

"Hey, don't tell him I told you all this," begged Chad, "he likes to keep it quiet."

"We won't," promised Taylor. "Right, Shar?" she said forcefully looking at her friend.

"Sure," agreed Sharpay, a gleam in her eye. Chad appeared satisfied but Taylor wasn't so sure, she'd seen the gleam and knew Sharpay too well.

"I wonder," uttered Chad absently.

"Wonder what, Chad?" asked Taylor.

"Oh nothing much, just wondering what changed his mind is all," replied Chad with a shrug. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

* * *

Gabriella smiled all the time she cleaned up the debris with Berry's help, giggling when she got to the smashed honey pot. Berry looked at her questioningly and Gabriella told her what happened and they both giggled as they carried on with their duties.

"I bet his ass stuck to the car seat. Hey, I wonder if he'll still be in there when I get home?" They both burst out laughing again. Satisfied with the clean up Gabriella told Berry to get off as she could see Josh loitering outside and then she was alone with her thoughts. Her breath hitched in her throat when she recalled his invitation, a vision of him in the shower popped into her head and she couldn't shake it; his broad muscular shoulders glistening with water as it cascaded over his well-formed abs, tapering down to his trim waist then over his firm butt had her flushing with the mental imagery and she groaned as a warmth infused her body, her cheeks glowing. His offer of a joint shower had been very tempting but she valued herself above a quick grope however much she wanted to accept. She'd learnt her lesson and was determined not to be burnt again. "_He'll have to work harder than that if he wants me this time," _she thought determinedly. The onus was on him to prove to her his playing days were over and that his intentions were genuine towards her. She wasn't going to make it easy for him. She had to be sure he was in it for the long haul because she knew she didn't want to ever feel that gut-wrenching pain again.

She had been surprised when he burst through the door. She had been expecting Josh to be honest but thinking about it logically, he would have had his hands full trying to comfort the hysterical Berry. She was glad it had been Troy that came to her aid, even if he had knocked her on her ass. _"Why did she always end up on the floor when Troy was anywhere near?"_ She laughed at the thought. She didn't care. The experience they had shared trying to catch the pesky critter had been the catalyst that broke the ice between them allowing them to fall back into the easy banter she had sorely missed. What happened from here was anybody's guess. She was determined to take it slowly, day by day and not build her hopes up only for them to be dashed again. She admitted to herself that she liked him, was attracted to him physically, boy was she, but she didn't know the man behind the body and she wanted to.

It was a confident and smiling Gabriella that arrived back home that evening, a twinkle back in her eyes and a spring in her step as she let herself into the house. Her previous thoughts were for nothing however as she noticed that Troy's car was empty. She sang in the shower, hummed whilst she fed herself and Maverick. Contented she curled up on the sofa, replete from her meal, mellow from the wine she was drinking, Maverick purring happily on her lap when her eyes strayed to the color charts on the coffee table, reaching over she perused the array of hues available and was still no nearer to making a decision. Glancing at the clock, she shrugged her shoulders before picking up the phone and calling Taylor.

"Hey, Tay, sorry to ring so late but what have you got planned for tomorrow?" she asked.

"**Hi Gabs, it's not that late," **replied Taylor. Gabriella could hear clinks and laughter in the background.

"Oops! Sorry Tay, I didn't realise you were out," apologised Gabriella.

"**Stop apologising would you it's not a problem. We've finished eating anyway. I was thinking of going to this charity thing that Chad is involved with but what did you have in mind?"**

"I need some advice on color schemes and wondered if you'd come with me and give me a second opinion."

"**Hang on a second." **Gabriella could hear her talking to someone who she presumed was Chad then she was back. **"Sure I can, as long as it's in the morning, the game doesn't start till 2.30 so we should have plenty of time. Hey, why don't you come too. It should be fun, they're playing a bunch of celebrities and Chad reckons they'll kick their ass. His words not mine," **Taylor giggled. "**Hang on a second."** Gabriella heard someone moaning then a rustling.

"**Hey Gabs, why didn't you ask me? Can I come too?" **Sharpay's voice filled her ear. Gabriella smirked.

"Of course you can. In fact you've saved me a phone call, Shar," said Gabriella.

"**Oh goody, I love looking around those places, you can pick up some great ideas," **Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Great, I'll see you both around 11 then. Tell Taylor I'll come to the charity thing. I could do with a good laugh after today."

"**Okay, I'll tell her...Wait! What have you done now?" **demanded Sharpay when she registered her last comment. Gabriella grinned. Should she be mean like Sharpay was and let her stew until tomorrow?

"Oh, we just had an unexpected visitor in the shop today," Gabriella replied mysteriously.

"**Who?" **demanded Sharpay, "**Was it a celebrity? Eww! It wasn't one of those Hills girls?" **Gabriella laughed at her randomness.

"It wasn't a person, it was an it," she teased enjoying Sharpay's frustrated curiosity.

"**An it? What the hell do you mean?" **Gabriella could picture her scrunched up face.

"We had a raccoon come visit us," she relented, feeling Sharpay getting cross on the other end.

"**A Raccoon. Freakin' hell! How did a raccoon get in the shop?"** Sharpay shouted down the phone and Gabriella could hear males laughing in the background. Gabriella started to tell her the tale from the start. **"My cousin is such a wuss,"** Sharpay groaned in disgust.

"No she isn't. She was petrified, Shar" defended Gabriella.

"**So how did you get it out?" **asked Sharpay.

"Troy came over..." Gabriella started to say when Sharpay squealed and interrupted her.

"**Whoa! Troy was a hero? That's a turn up for the books." **

"Whatever gave you that idea, Shar. Admittedly he came to help but only succeeded in frightening the poor creature who leapt onto the shelves and things kind of went from bad to worse from there on, stuff fell off the shelves as they started to wobble and I ran over to try to rescue them, slipped in something and skidded into the shelves making the situation even worse. Then Troy tried to save me but only ended up on top of me." Gabriella could hear Sharpay laughing hysterically at the other end with voices asking her what she was laughing at.

"**He fell on top of you?" **Sharpay spluttered through peals of giggles. "**Why do I always miss the good bits?"**

"You call being squashed on the floor good?" Gabriella grumbled.

"**Depends who's squashing you, doesn't it?" **taunted Sharpay. Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Gee thanks for your concern, Shar."

"**Oh get over it, Gabi, you enjoyed it, go on admit it," **teased Sharpay.

"Will not." Sharpay laughed again at Gabriella's childish comment.

"**So how did you get rid of the animal?**" Sharpay wanted to know.

"Josh got an animal control man to come and catch it," replied Gabriella.

"**So how are things between you and Bolton now?" **asked Sharpay curiously.

"At this moment?" Gabriella paused then giggled, "about a foot thick brick wall. See you tomorrow Shar." With that Gabriella hung up. "_See how she likes being left in limbo." _she thought with a grin.

* * *

It was two very avid friends who arrived on her doorstep a quarter of an hour earlier than arranged and Gabriella smirked when she opened the door.

"You are such a freakin' tease, Montez," snapped Sharpay scowling at her friend when she stepped into the hallway.

"Hey, what can I say, I learnt from the best," replied Gabriella with a grin. Taylor giggled and nodded.

"She's right, Shar. If you can't take it you shouldn't dish it out," agreed Taylor.

"Whatever," said Sharpay with a sniff and a toss of her hair. "I want to know what went on with Bolton after the baboon was captured. Please tell me you at least kissed." Gabriella rolled her eyes at her randomness.

"Raccoon, Shar, not baboon. How many of those do you see wandering around LA?"

"Plenty, if you include the human variety," shot back Sharpay causing her two friends to burst out laughing.

"She's got you there, Gabs," chipped in Taylor.

"Don't try and distract me, Montez. I want to know what happened between you and Troy," demanded Sharpay.

"Not a lot. I thanked him for helping then he left," shrugged Gabriella carelessly.

"Pfui! Is that all. You disappoint me, Gabi," drawled Sharpay.

"Shall we get going ladies. We don't want to miss the boys in action, do we?" said Taylor looking at her watch pointedly.

"Oh, is Zeke playing too?" asked Gabriella as she collected her car keys, bag and jacket.

"Yes he is. Can't wait to see my hunk in shorts. Don't you think he has the sexiest legs?" said Sharpay dreamily. Gabriella and Taylor looked at each then giggled.

"If you say so, Shar," teased Gabriella, "Uhm, you two aren't going to go all girlie on me are you?"

"Troy will be there too if you're interested," revealed Sharpay with a sly grin.

"Really," squeaked Gabriella like a strangled cat, color flooded into her cheeks when Sharpay looked pointedly at her. "And you think that's an inducement?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Hell yeah, you've perked up already, you need to work on your eyes if you're going to lie, Gabs," teased Sharpay, "they give you away every time." Gabriella huffed, pushing her friends through the door before locking it behind her.

"She's not arguing, you notice," commented Sharpay to a smirking Taylor.

* * *

"Yo Troy, ready to kick some ass," greeted Chad when Troy opened the door to his knock at 11 on the dot.

"Hey Chad, I will be let me just grab my bag then we can get off," said Troy with a smile when he let his best friend into the house. "Right, let's go," he said when he ran back down the stairs, holdall in hand.

"Thanks for doing this, dude," said Chad when they were in the car.

"No problem, man, it should be fun and it is for a good cause," replied Troy cheerfully as Chad pulled away from the curb.

"That it is," agreed Chad with a grin. "I...er...I understand you...er," stammered Chad looking from the road to Troy then back to the road again.

"Not like you to be lost for words," smirked Troy. "Spit it out man."

"I heard on the grapevine you were a hero yesterday," teased Chad. Troy started then grinned from ear to ear.

"Is that what she said?" he asked in amazement.

"Well I haven't actually heard it from her lips, you know. I was listening to Sharpay's end of the conversation you understand," replied Chad cautiously not wanting to give Troy false hope with Gabriella.

"Hey beggars can't be choosers, I'll take it," Troy responded happily.

"So, give me the 411," demanded Chad. Troy spent the rest of the drive relating the incident; he was relieved by the time they stopped the car as Chad had tears streaming down his face. "Oh man, it's like something from the Keystone Cops."

"Kind of," agreed Troy, "although they didn't have a beautiful woman to land on," he added with a cheeky wink. Chad rolled his eyes.

"_Oh yeah, Troy had it bad but I shouldn't complain, I think I just figured out why he said yes so readily," _surmised Chad with a grin as they walked through to the locker rooms. Upon entry Troy was greeted by players he'd played with in the past, as they clapped him on the back and shook hands.

"Glad to see you haven't let yourself go too much," taunted Chad as he gave Troy the once over when they were changing into their kit, earning a scowl from Troy. "All that burger fat can do that to a guy."

"Fuck off, Chad. I cook them, I don't eat them," growled Troy, "I have punters like you for that," he added with a smirk looking pointedly at Chad's stomach.

"Yeah well we better get some practise in before the crowd starts arriving, wouldn't want you to fall on your ass in front of Gabi," taunted Chad, grinning when Troy's eyes widened. "Oh, I forgot she's used to it by now, isn't she." Chad started whistling, twirling a basketball on his finger, leaving a stunned Troy staring after him. The only word he heard was Gabi and it sent his heart a kilter.

* * *

The paint and wallpaper were bought and stored in the trunk of Gabriella's car which was now parked in the car lot at the Staples Center amidst five hundred more. The girls were settled on the crowded bleachers armed with popcorn and tumblers of coke, celebrity spotting, or rather Sharpay was doing that while Gabriella and Taylor were trying to hold a serious conversation about home décor but it was proving futile as Sharpay kept interrupting with squeals of excitement or a dig in the ribs; unfortunately it was Gabriella's ribs that were receiving the digs as she sat beside Sharpay.

"Shar, will you calm down for god's sake. They still pee like the rest of us," snapped Gabriella irritably.

"I know but they're on the TV," exclaimed Sharpay scowling at Gabriella.

"So is my pot plant but you don't get excited over that," drawled Gabriella. Taylor chuckled at their bickering when suddenly the public display system crackled into life and silenced the crowd as a disembodied voice announced the names of the All Star XII team that consisted of celebrities from the world of TV and radio then the Laker Specials were introduced one by one. These included some current and past players including Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy. Sharpay and Taylor jumped up from their seats when Zeke and Chad's names were announced, waving and cheering. Gabriella clapped but remained sitting, already feeling conspicuous due to the stares being rained on them from other spectators, particularly the female contingent. Her breath lodged in her throat when Troy's name was called and he appeared, running on in shorts and vest top, revealing his muscular biceps and well-toned legs, a beaming smile split his face as the crowd cheered ecstatically. He had obviously been a firm favourite of the crowd when he used to play decided Gabriella as she drank in the sight of him wordlessly. She couldn't have spoken if she wanted to, he'd taken her breath away. He waved to each side in turn, pausing when he turned towards them, his eyes searching the crowd,

spotting Sharpay easily as she stood up waving her arms around then looking down he spotted his brunette goddess and locked eyes with her. It was only for a split second but his smile seemed to grow, if that was possible, the moment broken when Chad shouted him and he swivelled in time to catch the ball that had been launched at him, dribbling the ball at his feet he turned, glancing up once more to give Gabriella a cheeky wink before running down the court and firing the ball into the basket.

"That was for you," said Taylor as she nudged Gabriella in the ribs.

"Uh! What was?" asked Gabriella in a puzzled tone.

"The basket that Troy just made," explained Taylor.

"What did he want to do that for?" questioned Gabriella with a frown.

"Uhm, some guys do that for their wives or girlfriends," explained Taylor.

"Whoa! Hang on a minute, Tay. Let's get one thing straight, I'm neither so it doesn't signify," Gabriella responded stiffly.

"Maybe he thinks differently," commented Taylor with a sly smile. "Just what did go down yesterday?"

"Most of my stock and my dignity," retorted Gabriella with a cheeky grin, pausing when Taylor narrowed her eyes menacingly. "Maybe...a...a brick or two tumbled out of the wall," she admitted with a blush staining her cheeks.


	21. Disappointed

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

* * *

"Most of my stock and my dignity," retorted Gabriella with a cheeky grin, pausing when Taylor narrowed her eyes menacingly. "Maybe...a...a brick or two tumbled out of the wall," she admitted with a blush staining her cheeks.

**Disappointed**

It felt good to be back on a basketball court, especially at the Staples Center. It felt like he'd come home. He didn't get chance to play until the last quarter as the Coach swapped the team about, playing to the chants from the crowd and giving everyone a fair crack at the whip. The celebrities were giving them a run for their money. If the crowd were expecting a walkover by the professionals and ex- professionals they were sadly disappointed. Chad Michael Murray and James Lafferty from One Tree Hill fame were taking the game to them however they were hampered by their own team mates, Matthew Perry and Matt LeBlanc who were less than effective, playing to the crowd and clowning about which went down a storm with the watching public but did little to help their team. By the time the buzzer went to signal the end of the third quarter, the celebrities had the edge by five points.

Troy took over from Derek Fisher as point guard, teaming up with Chad and Zeke. It was like old times as they fell into a familiar routine, each knowing what the others would do and where they would be on court. They turned the play up a notch, stretching the celebrities beyond their limits and turning it into an exhibition game. The crowd loved it, clapping and shouting encouragement including the three girls who knew absolutely nothing about the game but were there to support the guys.

Sweat glistened on Troy's forehead, arms and legs by the time the final buzzer sounded, his leg ached but he wasn't unduly bothered by it. He'd proved he could still play a mean game even though he wasn't as fit as he could be and he had to admit, he'd enjoyed every minute.

"Fuck, Troy, you were dynamite out there," exclaimed Chad as he patted him on the back.

"You weren't too bad yourself," returned Troy with a smirk, "for a fat bastard."

"Hey! Less of the fat, if you don't mind," huffed Chad with an answering grin. Zeke shook his head at the pair.

"Hey, will you two quit it," he scolded. "Get a shower, the girls are waiting."

"Er...waiting for what?" Troy was puzzled but his heart did a little skip with the thought of Gabriella waiting for him.

"Why to take us out to dinner of course. Sharpay promised dinner was on her if we won," explained Zeke.

"So what are we waiting for?" Chad ran ahead pulling his singlet from his body as he ran.

* * *

Sharpay had already booked a table at Beso whether they won or lost but she wasn't going to tell Zeke that. She wanted him to work for it and work he had, the perspiration clinging to his body an unexpected turn on for her and she made a mental note to reward him in the time honoured fashion later that night.

"Why didn't you tell me we'd be going to a restaurant," grumbled Gabriella when Sharpay had informed them of her plans for a celebratory meal as they waited outside for the guys. "And a posh one at that."

"I forgot okay," admitted Sharpay, "anyway, it's my treat so chill and enjoy it." Gabriella glared at her.

"Come on, Gabs, it'll be fun. It's a great way to end the weekend," Taylor cajoled her.

"S'pose," muttered Gabriella with a sigh.

"Oh stop being a sourpuss. What's up with you?" demanded Sharpay. Gabriella looked down at her knee length pencil skirt and plain white blouse and pulled a face.

"I'm not really dressed for it," she mumbled frowning.

"You look beautiful to me," said an appreciative voice from behind her and she spun round to find Troy looking her up and down, a smile on his face. Gabriella blushed, flicking her eyes to his then darting away. Sharpay and Taylor giggled, looked at Gabriella then at each other, their eyebrows kinking knowingly.

"Thanks," she mumbled to the floor.

"Glad that's settled," Taylor said giving Troy a grateful smile before going over to Chad to congratulate him.

"I wasn't joking," Troy said softly from her side. Gabriella jerked her head up, she hadn't realised he'd moved. Their eyes connected and Gabriella felt a smile tug on her lips.

"I just hope no-one mistakes me for one of the serving staff," she moaned. Troy chuckled and bending his head whispered in her ear.

"Highly unlikely but you can service me if you like." Gabriella gasped feeling a hot tide of color run up her cheeks once more.

"In your dreams, Bolton."

"Always," he shot back huskily. She gasped again, lost for words.

"Right people, lets get going. The table is booked for 8pm," informed Sharpay making them move away from the Staples Center across the car park. Troy took the opportunity to place his hand in the small of Gabriella's back, guiding her towards the few remaining cars.

"Are you driving?" Gabriella could only nod too aware of the warmth of his hand that sent tingles up her spine.

"Can I get a lift, only Chad brought me and I have a feeling my seat has already been taken." Gabriella looked across and saw Taylor walking with Chad towards his car. Sharpay was already sat in the passenger seat of Zeke's wheels.

"I guess," she shrugged carelessly, busily fishing in her bag for her car keys she missed the satisfied smile on Troy's face.

* * *

Gabriella strapped herself behind the wheel, placed the key in the ignition then looked up to see where the others were before starting the car and following Chad towards the exit, all the while aware of Troy's eyes on her and hoping she wouldn't stall the car or something just as idiotic; the way her palms were sweating under his scrutiny, anything was possible. Troy, in the passenger seat, sat back leaning against the door to enjoy the view, noticing the cute way she bit her bottom lip as she concentrated on where she was going then breaking out into an appreciative smile as he watched her skirt ride up her thigh as she worked the pedals. It was hard to hold in the sudden inclination to run his hand along the exposed skin but he knew he'd be pushing his luck if he tried it and there was the safety aspect too, she only needed to press the accelerator and they'd end up in the back of Chad, then he would be screwed.

"Not that I know anything about basketball but it looked like you enjoyed yourself tonight," Gabriella commented when the silence became too oppressive.

"Yeah, I did. I...it's been a while," admitted Troy hesitantly.

"Do you miss it?" she asked curiously.

"Sometimes. I often wonder how far I could have gone if it hadn't been for this damn knee," he sighed unconsciously rubbing his knee.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No. I get an odd twinge now and then but nothing I can't handle."

"That's good," she commented risking a brief sympathetic glance before shooting back to the road ahead.

"If I'd said it still hurt would you have kissed it better?" He wondered aloud giving her a cheeky grin.

"Maybe, but you'll never know now," she teased throwing him a smile.

"Damn it! I knew I should have said it ached like hell," he grumbled enjoying the adorable giggle that burst from her lips. The rest of the journey passed in an amiable atmosphere and they pulled in beside Zeke's Beamer laughing at the raccoon experience. Sharpay stared at them open-mouthed, nudging Taylor, who had walked over, in the ribs. Taylor frowned at her, shook her head slightly as if warning her not to say anything.

* * *

The evening turned out to be surprisingly entertaining and not as uncomfortable as Gabriella had first envisioned; the food was mouthwatering, the conversation relaxed and often humorous as tales of past escapades were retold, wine flowed in abundance for those able to take advantage and she saw Troy in a different light, showing both his serious side and his rapier wit. She casually mentioned the party she was having the following Sunday and the guys leapt at it until she told them they'd have to bring a paintbrush with them, the girls laughing when they all let out a groan.

"That's a sneaky trick." Chad glared at her.

"Not at all, Chad. I didn't lie, I am having a party and as host I will be supplying the food and drink."

"Yeah but you got us under false pretences," Troy argued.

"Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," she shrugged carelessly. "Scared to get your hands dirty, Bolton?" she challenged.

"No, I can get dirty, Montez," he shot back with a smirk. Gabriella shot him a look unsure how to take that comment but decided to let it go. Sharpay shot Taylor a knowing glance, a smirk on her face.

"Glad to hear it. So shall we say 10am at my place, there's a fair bit to do," she warned.

"Can't wait," Troy responded with a smirk as the others concurred. Gabriella shot him a worried look but he just gave her an innocent glance back. She nibbled her bottom lip, wondering what he was up to. She was surprised when Taylor gasped at the time, Chad jumping up to escort her home and the evening drew to a close.

"I guess you're leaving your car at mine until tomorrow?" Gabriella questioned with a smirk as she looked at Sharpay's glazed eyes.

"Hic! I fink I should, hic," replied Sharpay. Gabriella, Troy and Zeke burst out laughing as Sharpay blushed.

"Hmm! I think it would be best too," Gabriella smirked as she stood up, picking up her purse. She looked at Zeke, a question in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Gabi, I'll look after her." Gabriella smiled and nodded. Sharpay dealt with the bill and they all walked outside together. Gabriella gave Zeke and Sharpay a hug before walking to her car.

"I guess you want a ride home?" she paused looking at Troy who had followed her.

"Well...I was kinda hoping."

"Get in," she sighed opening the door with her fob. They climbed in, buckled up and Gabriella set the car in motion.

"I've had a good time today," Troy said.

"Yeah, I did too," admitted Gabriella, "surprisingly so."

"Why so surprised?"

"Oh, well I'd never been to a basketball game before, didn't understand the rules but I enjoyed it none the less. I never realised it was so fast and furious," she explained with a giggle.

"Hmm, I could explain the rules to you, even take you to a league game, if you want," he offered. Gabriella thought about it, trying to decide what his angle was.

"Thanks, I think I'd like that," she replied softly. Troy smiled happily.

"Good, it's a date then." Gabriella shot him a level look. "I...it's just a figure of speech," he explained hurriedly, not wanting to come on too strong and frighten her although inside he was buzzing with excitement.

"Okay, it's a deal," she accepted with a smile.

"Have you got all the equipment for next week?" he asked changing the subject.

"Well, I've got the materials and a couple of paintbrushes in the trunk. I still have to get a ladder and I was thinking of buying a couple of rollers but then we saw a demonstration today with a spray gun so I'm still undecided."

"Don't get a ladder, I have one you can borrow," he offered.

"Really? Thanks, Troy, that saves me a job. I was going to hire one for the weekend."

"Well now there's no need." Gabriella smiled at him briefly before refocusing on driving as she turned into their road and pulled up on her drive. They got out and she flicked the fob at the car to lock it before turning to walk to her door only to find Troy right there with her, his hand on her back once more.

"Thanks for the ride," he said once they reached her door. She inserted her key into the lock then turned smiling at him.

"You're welcome," she replied only to be shocked into silence when he leant down, his lips brushing against hers in a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, Gabi," he said softly as he straightened up and walked over to his house, leaving her staring after him in wonder, her lips tingling from the contact.

"G...goodnight, Troy," she mimicked huskily not thinking he could have heard her response but he looked over, a smile on his lips and with a cheeky wink disappeared through his front door. She stood there a moment feeling strangely bereft, wishing for more, surprised and more than a little disappointed with his restraint.


	22. Scratch

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **It was great to see Zac taking out his no. 1 girl and didn't he look sweet with the lilies....aw! Only 9 days to go. Is everyone getting excited? It's finally starting to feel like Christmas. Anyway, onwards and upwards, here is the next rivetting chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"G...goodnight, Troy," she mimicked huskily not thinking he could have heard her response but he looked over, a smile on his lips and with a cheeky wink disappeared through his front door. She stood there a moment feeling strangely bereft, wishing for more, surprised and more than a little disappointed with his restraint.

**Scratch**

He'd fell into an easy sleep, thinking about Gabriella as he drifted off; he could have sworn there had been disappointment on her face when he'd left her and he smiled with satisfaction, taking heart from the thought that she wasn't totally immune to him. It felt good to keep her guessing although not so good for his libido but he'd promised himself he would take it slow and he was determined to stick to the plan. Consequently, he felt refreshed and raring to go when he awoke to bright sunshine the following morning. The temperature was already heating his patio when he came downstairs and he opened the door to catch any breeze while he pottered in the kitchen setting up the coffee machine, pouring a glass of juice as he waited for his morning caffeine fix.

Gabriella, on the other hand, had not slept particularly well; visions of Troy had pervaded her dreams and she'd woken twice in the night, her body sweating profusely at the vivid images, so much so she swore she could feel Troy's mouth on her breast. When her alarm went off she groaned, unwilling to accept it was already morning and knowing she needed more sleep. She felt irritable, grumbling when she caught her foot in the jumbled sheets making her hop to keep her balance, moaning when she jumped into the shower only to find the water lukewarm and then to top it all the zip on her favourite jeans broke and she'd been forced to change, selecting a mid calf camel suede skirt and a white gypsy blouse, teeming the outfit with knee length brown leather boots. Today was not going to be a good day, she just knew it.

Once his coffee machine had spluttered and gurgled indicating it had finished brewing, he poured a cup then leaned against the counter to enjoy the zing the dark, rich liquid gave him, gazing abstractedly out into his back yard only to stare in amazement as Gabriella's feline friend strolled up to the doorway, paused with his head raised, sniffing the air before turning around, lifting his tail and squirting urine through the open door. For a split second Troy was stunned that he had actually witnessed the cat doing that. He could feel anger bubbling up inside him, especially when the foul smelling odour hit his nostrils, making him heave. He burst into action, setting his coffee cup on the counter with some deliberation before he strode to the door, forgetting he was bare-footed then grimacing when he felt moisture under his bare toes.

"That's it, that fucking fur ball has got to go," he muttered, his eyes darkening with annoyance as he stepped onto the patio, looking for the furry critter and spying it's tail swish from the corner of his eye before it disappeared inside Gabriella's home. Stepping over the fence he stormed to the door and not waiting for an invite, strode inside.

"Where is it?" he demanded fury lacing his voice. Gabriella looked up from pouring her own cup of coffee in the kitchen area at the sound of his voice.

"What the hell!" she gasped her mouth dropping open at his intrusion.

"Where is it?" he repeated in the same tone.

"Where is what?" she asked in confusion.

"That mangy ball of fluff you call a cat," growled Troy striding into her kitchen.

"You mean Maverick?" Gabriella was being particularly dumb but she couldn't understand his fury.

"Unless you have another deviant that I don't know about," he snapped glaring at her.

"Screw you! Why the hell is it any concern of yours where he is?" she shot back, his words and attitude fuelling her already irritable mood.

"Cos I'm going to kill it."

"Oh no you're fucking not." Gabriella glared at him, standing up straight, hands on hips. "What has he ever done to you, well apart from when he attacked your foot?" Her lips twisted into a smirk at the memory.

"The little shit has only gone and peed in my house," Troy ground out through clenched teeth, her smirk only pushing his buttons a little more.

"He wouldn't do that, he's a very clean cat," she defended.

"Oh he wouldn't huh? Well let me tell you he did, I watched him do it," Troy stated, glaring at her.

"B...but that's impossible," she stammered feeling ashamed.

"Oh it's more than possible, it's a certainty. He stuck his nose in the door, turned and squirted his pee all over my floor," thundered Troy. Gabriella giggled. "Oh you think it's funny do you?"

"Oh god, I'm sorry Troy, you were just unlucky."

"Huh? Unlucky! Is that all you can say? My house stinks to high heaven now thanks to that fleabag."

"I...if the door had been shut, his spray would have just hit the glass," she explained, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, so I have to keep my door shut now to keep out a bladder incontinent cat?" he asked shortly.

"Oh he's not incontinent, he's just marking his territory," she explained casually. Troy's brows grew together as he digested this piece of information. "It's what cat's do and he must see your house as part of it," she added with a giggle. The giggle was her undoing as Troy looked at the source, his mind switching from anger to something infinitely more dangerous.

"And that's acceptable?" he questioned silkily.

"Uh huh, yeah it is," she confirmed with a grin.

"That's good to know." Troy grabbed hold of her, pulling her roughly against him, slamming his lips on hers hard. Gabriella gasped at his action and his tongue forced its way into the gap, plundering her mouth, his arms like iron bars around her, trapping her between his firm body and the hard counter so that she couldn't move as he slaked his thirst, drinking in her minty taste, nibbling her bottom lip before sliding down her neck to suckle her soft skin, intent on leaving his mark on her perfect olive skin whilst she struggled against him, trying to break free. Finally, reluctantly, he felt her resistance and slowly released her, lifting his eyes to stare into her furious chocolate spheres. He wasn't prepared for the slap that hit him squarely on the cheek, the sound echoing around the silent room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed, touching her tingling lips with a shaky hand.

"Marking my territory. Hey, if your cat thinks I'm part of his then you must be part of mine. You did say it was okay," he replied calmly with a smirk, his hand absently rubbing his cheek as his gaze slid to her neck and a satisfied grin appeared on his face.

"Get Out," she spat, her arm pointing to the door, "Go on, fuck off. I hope the door hits you on your ass." Gabriella ran from the room leaving a deathly silence behind her. Troy groaned, running a hand through his hair. He'd fucked up big style. He debated whether to go after her to apologise then shook his head at that idea, turning towards the door instead. Maverick lay on the sofa in the morning sunlight, calmly washing himself, his unblinking amber eyes watching the dejected man walk past the window.

* * *

Gabriella was shaking with fury. "_How dare he? Coming round here, storming in my home as if he owned the fucking place, threatening to kill Maverick and then forcing himself on me. The arrogant bastard can think again."_ She stormed into her bathroom to brush her teeth to take away the taste only to stop dead when she caught her reflection in the mirror. He'd marked her again. "What is it with him, is he a fucking vampire?" she groaned aloud. Berry was bound to comment when she spotted the tell-tale sign. "Shit! I'm going to be late," she moaned as she walked into the bedroom to quickly collect a silk scarf, draping it loosely around her neck before tentatively walking downstairs only to breathe a sigh of relief when she found him gone. She quickly locked the back door and headed out to her car, zooming off her drive with a squeal from her tyres.

Why the hell had he done it? Something had just pinged in his brain when she said her cat must think he was part of its territory. He'd liked the idea, wanting her to be his territory and decided to show her whether she wanted it or not. It's her fault; she really shouldn't have giggled, drawing his attention to her luscious lips that just invited him to kiss them; he'd been helpless to resist the urge inside him.

"Stupid, stupid bastard. Just when things were starting to come together you have to go and blow it," he berated himself and his impulsive nature. Sometimes he was his own worst enemy, jumping into an action or speaking without thinking, making the situation ten times worse. Talk about taking one step forward then two back; were they ever destined to have a relationship? He shook his head dejectedly, unable to find an answer to the thoughts churning in his mind. If the ache in his gut was any indication, he just had to try harder because he knew he wanted her with every fibre and not just her body but her mind too. He wanted to be the one in her life because he had a feeling she was the one for him and just the thought of not succeeding in his quest was wrenching his insides out.

* * *

Her day was not getting any better. She was ten minutes late getting to the shop and as luck would have it, Frank had already been with her delivery. Fortunately, he'd left a note asking her to ring him and he'd call back at the end of his run. Then Berry turned up fifteen minutes late, forcing Gabriella to serve the first customers of the day without the shelves being fully stocked and she'd had to run backwards and forwards to the stock room for supplies, luckily she'd managed to set up the coffee machine otherwise she'd have been in a real predicament. Consequently, by the time Berry did appear, she was boiling mad and flustered, she snapped out instructions, brushing aside her apology and being a downright bitch whenever Berry asked a question. It was only around 9am when she realised she hadn't phoned Frank and she groaned in frustration as she grabbed the phone and punched in his number, praying he'd pick up and be able to deliver her much needed stock.

"**You're in luck, I'm just on the last delivery on my list, another half an hour and you'd have missed your chance.**"

"Thanks Frank, you're a life saver. I'll have your morning coffee waiting and I'll even throw in a blueberry muffin," she promised, heaving a sigh of relief as she hung up. Maybe things were looking up?

Yeah right!........ Frank turned up with the delivery and Gabriella helped him bring in the crates and boxes however she slipped while carrying a box in, dropping it on the floor but not just any box, Oh no, only the one with the four dozen eggs in. Shells smashed, albumen and yolk spilled out all over the floor and she swore under her breath. She was ready for screaming. Leaving the mess to clean up after Frank had gone she quickly poured his coffee and collected his muffin, signed his paperwork, thanking him profusely and despatching him on his way. Only then did she look at the state of her work area. Sighing in frustration she began to clean up before putting her stock away.

"Damn it! Now I've got to go and replace the eggs," she muttered under her breath. "What a day, things had to get better, didn't they?" She glanced at the clock trying to gauge if she could safely leave Berry alone while she nipped to the supermarket. It was only 10.15, she shouldn't be too long if she went now she decided, grabbing her bag and car keys before going to tell Berry that she had to go out.

* * *

Troy was in a reflective mood, replying to any questions Josh asked absent-mindedly, working on automatic pilot as he carried out the more mundane duties required around the diner while he tried to work out how to get back in Gabriella's good books. He cursed that bloody cat. The majority of their arguments so far had been about her four legged friend, well apart from his two legged one, he amended with a sigh. Once the basics were in place he left Josh to man the front counter while he disappeared into the back room. Maybe he should apologise for his caveman tactics but was that going to be enough, he didn't think so. He could take her out to dinner perhaps. "_Nah, that won't work, why would she suffer my company for that length of time? Lets face it, Bolton, she hates your guts." _He groaned in frustration, he didn't know what to do. Picking up the phone he dialled a number he knew off by heart.

"**Well if it isn't the superstar, how's your knee holding up?" **Troy glanced down at his knee on reflex, surprised by the question. He'd not given his knee a thought, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Yeah, pretty good, no pain at all."

"**Glad to hear it, Troy. We should play ball more often, it was like old times yesterday."**

"Yeah it was," he agreed with a sigh.

"**Wassup?"**

"Er...not wanting to sound like a girl but I need some advice." Chad chuckled down the line.

"**Ha Ha! Now you have me worried. Since when do you come to me for advice?"**

"Yeah, you're right, you wouldn't know anyway, I...I'll work it out myself."

"**Wait up, dude. You've got me curious now, you've gotta tell me." **

"You'll only take the piss," moaned Troy.

"**Scouts honour, I won't,**" promised Chad.

"Since when were you a scout?" queried Troy dryly.

"**Well, never, but that's not the point," **Chad chuckled again.

"I need to get back in Gabriella's good books, we...er...kinda had a little spat this morning." Chad burst out laughing.

"**Jesus, Troy, you two are like an old married couple without benefits.**"

"_Tell me about it." _Aloud he groaned into the receiver, "See, I knew it, I knew you'd laugh. Why did I ever think you could help me out?"

"**Cos I'm the nice guy?"** suggested Chad.

"And I'm not, I suppose?" Troy growled.

"**Did I say that? All I'm saying is that I'm more in tune with the feminine mind than you are."**

"That'll teach you to wear Sandy Richards panties," chuckled Troy.

"**Oi! That was a bet, you know damn well it was," **Chad bristled.

"Whatever you say, Chad," crowed Troy, "so what do you suggest?" The line went quiet.

"**Have you tried saying sorry?"**

"Er...uhm...not yet, she...er didn't give me chance, just slapped me and told me to get out." Chad burst out laughing again.

"**Sounds like it's gonna cost you, dude. Buy her some chocolates, oh hang on, scrap that, women are a bit weird about chocolate these days, it's all this fitness and body conscious crap."** There was another pause while he thought, "**Get her some flowers, yeah that should work, they never fail, well they've never failed me. I guess it depends on how mad she is and if she's prepared to forgive you. Now when you give her them say you're sorry and put on your hangdog expression, you'll have her eating out of your hand in no time."**

"Hangdog? Fuck Chad, are you sure you aren't a girl?"

* * *

He was a chicken. A big fat lily-livered chicken. Instead of buying flowers and going over with them personally he'd asked the florist to deliver. That was cool wasn't it? What woman didn't enjoy receiving flowers in their place of work? He smiled confidently as he replaced the receiver after placing his order. Gabriella was going to be impressed; she should do, it cost a small fortune to get same day delivery but it was worth it, she was worth it.

Gabriella was way behind with her Monday schedule thanks to the slight mishap with the eggs. She felt guilty leaving Berry to cope with the bulk of the lunch time rush but what else could she do? If she didn't get a move on she'd run out of reserves and wouldn't have anything to sell. Consequently, she worked twice as hard, putting a batch in the oven then going out front to help Berry while they baked before nipping back to take them out and doing it all over again. The only good thing was she didn't have time to think about Troy's appalling behaviour this morning although it simmered at the back of her mind. By 4.07pm she was still only two thirds through when Berry shouted telling her there was a delivery out front. Gabriella drew her brows together frowning in puzzlement as she washed flour from her hands and dried them before she went through to the front of the shop only to gasp in amazement for there standing before her was a guy holding a stunning bouquet of flowers.

"Bouquet for Ms Montez," announced the guy.

"I...I'm Gabriella Montez." She stammered out the confirmation as she walked forward. The guy smiled handing her the flowers.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman," he commented his eyes showing his appreciation. Gabriella felt her cheeks burn at the compliment.

"Thank you," she murmured in a shocked tone. The man said goodbye and left, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

"Who are they from?" queried Berry looking avidly at the gift. Gabriella shook her head.

"No idea, oh hang on, there's a card here," she replied laying the flowers down on one of the tables so she could open the card.

_**I'm sorry**_

_**I didn't mean to upset you**_

_**but I'll never be sorry for kissing you**_

_**Can you forgive me?**_

_**Troy**_

Gabriella's jaw dropped when she read the message and realised who it was from.

"The pompous prick! He thinks a bunch of flowers makes everything alright," she growled glowering at the flowers. All the pleasure she'd felt before evaporated. Berry's eyes bulged at Gabriella's colorful language.

"So who sent them?" she asked curiously cringing when Gabriella sent her a baleful look, "maybe I'll just get on with my work," she added with a gulp dipping her head to collect some of the empty trays. "_Oldies were weird," _she thought as she carried the trays into the back room. "Er...Gabi, should there be smoke coming out of the oven?" Gabriella groaned, rushing back into the kitchen to rescue the charred remains, tossing them in the bin.

"Fucking Bolton, it's all his fault," she muttered as she slammed trays about. Berry took one look and dived back into the shop and safety. At least she had her answer.

"_Wonder what he's done this time,"_ she thought with a grin. At least she'd have something to tell Josh later.

* * *

Gabriella let Berry go at 5pm, ensuring the front door was locked before going into the back to wait for the last batch. At least she had supplies ready for the morning although not nearly enough to last the week but she'd had enough of these four walls for today. She'd just have to make a couple more batches in the morning. By the time she switched off the oven, allowing the muffins to cool while she cleaned up the kitchen before she stored them away, she glanced at the clock to find it was 5.37pm. Her mood hadn't cooled much as the bouquet lay on the counter, taunting her, reminding her of the confident ass across the street. She looked through the shop to see a light still on at the back in Bolton's. There didn't appear to be any customers inside but she couldn't really tell because the blinds had been lowered and she snapped as her eyes narrowed. She couldn't wait any longer or she'd burst. Locking the back door, she jammed the keys into her pocket before snatching up the bouquet and striding out the front door and across the street.

Troy was feeling good, he'd had a good trading day, unexpectedly kissed the woman of his dreams and was confident that his gesture would put him back in Gabriella's good books. Yeah, all told he could count it as a successful day. When Berry walked in at 5.05pm, he generously let Josh leave, finishing up the mundane 'end of day' jobs on his own, lowering the blinds, switching off the video games and the lights at the front of the shop, leaving only the one towards the rear. He started walking towards his office when the front door flew open banging against the wall with such force it made him jump. He swivelled round to see Gabriella striding in, the door ricochetting back and slamming shut.

"_Woohoo! What a result,"_ he thought gleefully, a brilliant smile lighting up his face as walked towards her. "Hey, I see you got the flowers."

"Oh I got them," she snarled through gritted teeth. "Did you really think a bunch of flowers would absolve you from your boorish behaviour this morning?" Troy took a step back as she advanced. He should have noticed her body language, the fire spitting from her eyes but it wasn't until she spoke that it finally sank in. She was furious.

"Well...I...I was hoping. I heard flowers can speak a thousand words," he stammered.

"You should have saved your money cos no amount of words will make up for your caveman tactics this morning," she snapped.

"Look, Gabi, I am really, really sorry if I upset you, it wasn't my intention."

"Don't give me that bullshit, you're not sorry at all. You even said so in the card," she grated.

"I don't regret kissing you, that's true," admitted Troy.

"Oh whoopee do! Aren't I the lucky one," she said sarcastically.

"Look it wasn't intentional. I didn't mean for it to happen," he admitted, "I...you shouldn't have giggled."

"Oh so it's my fault now?" she said silkily.

"No...yeah...look I was mad, okay, and you...you...you just shouldn't have..." Troy tailed off as she advanced towards him.

"Bastard! Stuff your flowers. Give them to someone who cares." Gabriella snapped swinging the bouquet at him, hitting him on the shoulder then again, catching him across the face, a thorn from the rose, caught his cheek, drawing blood. Troy's eyes narrowed as his hand crept up to touch his cheek, feeling a sticky substance with his fingers only confirmed his suspicions. Gabriella gasped, her eyes widened, shocked at her actions.

"_Shit! I'm as bad as him. Why, oh why does he bring out the worst in me?"_ flitted through her brain as she stood immobilised. She was about to apologise when she saw the look in Troy's eyes. She gulped, dropping the tattered bouquet, turning to flee a second too late when he pounced, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, his other hand caught the back of her head, holding her still as he slammed his lips on hers, brutally kissing her, forcing her mouth open to plunder the depths of her mouth, his arm like a steel band around her held her tight. Gabriella moaned against the onslaught, snapping Troy out of the angry fog, easing the pressure as his lips turned into a caress, teasing, coaxing, drawing another moan from her throat as her hands crept up, circling his neck as she returned the kiss, her fingers playing with the hair at his nape as their tongues duelled. Troy moulded her body to his, running his hands down her back, pressing her hips into him until thighs met thighs. A shudder passed through Gabriella as she felt his arousal, sending a flood of liquid down her body, pooling at her core. Troy slid his lips down her skin until he reached her neck where he suckled and nipped, seeking her pleasure zone, smiling when he drew out another moan as he hit it.

Gabriella was on fire. All rational thought was long gone as instinct and longing took over, her hands spread along his broad shoulders, feeling the muscles bunch as she slipped down his back. She wanted to feel him, to touch his skin. She slipped her hands under the hem of his polo shirt, sighing in delight when she reached her objective, feeling the smooth skin beneath her hands, taking his shudder as a sign of encouragement as she grew bold, running her hands around to his stomach, stroking his trim abdomen.

Troy was in a dream he didn't want to wake up from. He couldn't believe Gabriella was here with him, stroking him, turning his insides out, making him wild with need when only minutes earlier she'd been ready to scratch his eyes out. He slid his lips over her collar bone, following the neckline of her blouse, pressing kisses on the exposed skin until he reached the soft flesh at the top of her breast. With one hand he pulled the cord holding the scooped neckline in place, revealing the beauty of her breasts encased in pure white lace. He lifted his head to drink in her beauty, noting her swollen lips that just begged to be kissed, her languid eyes that smouldered with passion. The temptation was too much. He lowered his head to her parted lips while his hands slid under her blouse, easily unhooking the catch of her bra.

Gabriella felt a ledge at her rump but was passed caring as she pulled his shirt up and over his head, her eyes drawn to the smooth defined abs. She swallowed. Damn it! He was magnificent, like Michelangelo's David. Unable to resist, she placed her lips on one of his nipples, teasing it with her tongue while her fingers tweaked the other, grinning when he let out a guttural growl. Troy slid his hands down her back, searching and locating the opening for her skirt, his fingers expertly releasing the zipper before he pushed it over her hips, leaving her in panties and boots. He gulped; All his fantasies were coming at once. She quivered when he ran his fingers up her inner thigh, her breath hitching in her throat when his fingers scraped against her flower, sending an electric shock through her nerve endings. Her hands reached down to his waistband fumbling with the button before tugging on the zipper, pushing his jeans down until he stood before her in plaid boxers.

Suddenly Troy lifted her off the floor placing her on top of the pool table, connecting his lips with hers before she could utter a refusal. Gabriella sighed into his mouth, going with the kiss, her hands hooked around his neck pulling him in closer, deepening the passion filled kissed. Troy cupped her breasts teasing the nub with his thumbs only to feel them harden under his caress and he groaned, transferring his lips to the tenderised area. Gabriella let out a cry at his touch, throwing her head back as waves of pleasure flooded through her. Troy slipped his hands through the sides of her panties, smoothly sliding them down until they slid from her feet to the floor. Lifting her top he kissed down her soft belly, feeling her skin flutter under his lips as if steering him on his journey south.

Gabriella bucked when she felt his tongue flick her clitoris, shooting sparks through her core but Troy held her hips steady continuing his tender seduction, teasing her with his finger until he inserted it into her, massaging her walls until she moaned out his name. Troy smiled in delight, inserting a second to add to her pleasure only to remove them when she tensed replacing them with his tongue to incite her further.

"Ooh...aah...oh fuck...ooh...Trooooy.," Gabriella cried out as she climaxed, her body trembling. Troy loved it, thrilled that he could make her come apart like that as he lapped up her juices. He stood up bending over to kiss her rosy lips as he worked his boxers down, pushing her back onto the table top before climbing on to join her. Gabriella pulled him down to her, raking her finger nails down his back, squirming beneath him until she felt his cock touch her clit letting out a sigh of satisfaction. Troy nudged her legs apart, staring into her dark pools as he thrust into her channel, loving the way her eyes dilated and the kitten mew that spilled from her lips as they became one. Resting for a second in heaven, unable to believe he was getting a second chance at making love to this beautiful woman, he closed his eyes, relishing the moment. It took Gabriella hooking her booted legs around him forcing him in deeper to bring him back as he slowly, tantalisingly began to move within, pulling back then pushing deep into her core, increasing the pace until he was pounding into her as the tension inside him built, pushing him on as her raspy breath mingled with his own, heartbeats thudded against one another running at the same erratic tempo but in synchronisation like a melody.

"Shit! Babe, I'm almost there," grunted Troy through laboured gasps.

"Keep...going, I'm so...so close." Troy reached down, rubbing his thumb against her nub as he pumped again and again trying to hold back only to feel her walls tremble and grip him firmly as she cried out his name, shudders ran through her as she tumbled into ecstasy. Troy gave one finally push, shouting out her name as he spilled his seed deep inside, jerking as his body spiralled out of control. He collapsed on top of her, inhaling deeply as he tried to get his breathing under control. Gabriella lay stunned beneath him. She hadn't been expecting that but if she was honest with herself, she didn't regret it happening either. Troy was a wonderful lover. A total jerk but as a lover she couldn't fault him. Troy slid off her only to slip from the table and she couldn't help but giggle at his startled expression.

"I believe that's a scratch."

"Nah, that's a scratch," he replied pointing to his cheek with a grin. Gabriella bit her lip, her eyes drawn to the red weal.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it, I'll live," he shrugged off her apology as he reached for his boxers, his eyes lingering on her body. He'd never be able to look at the pool table again without envisioning her delectable curves on top. Gabriella climbed off the table looking flushed as she snatched up her briefs, quickly putting them on, fastening her bra and righting her blouse. By the time she'd done that, Troy was full clothed.

"Er...do you...er maybe...want to grab some dinner somewhere?" Troy asked hesitantly, looking hopefully at her as she walked towards the door. Gabriella stared at him for an aeon before shaking her head.

"I don't think so."

"Oh!" he was shocked at her answer. "Do you forgive me for my, what did you call it, boorish behaviour?" he asked with a smirk.

"You've got balls, I'll give you that," she acknowledged as she let herself out.


	23. Squash

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **I want to wish you all a very happy new year. Lets hope it is full to the brim of more cute sightings of Zac and Vanessa and I hope it brings even more exciting projects for both of them.

* * *

"You've got balls, I'll give you that," she acknowledged as she let herself out.

**Squash**

She couldn't help smiling while she pottered around her home, making a light snack for herself and filling up Maverick's bowls. Part of her wished she hadn't been so hasty in her refusal to take him up on his offer of dinner but at that precise moment when he'd suggested it she had had a burning need to get away, to try and put into perspective what had occurred. She still couldn't get over her wanton behaviour. To actually fuck on a pool table with total abandon was something way out of left field, to do it in the middle of his shop too was pure madness and it shocked her that she had really done it but all rational thought had vanished in a puff of smoke as soon as she'd felt his lips on hers. She was usually more restrained, her natural reserve would never allow herself to be so reckless but her reaction to Troy was anything but normal. Hell! Her aching limbs were testament to that. And yet she didn't regret it nor could she blame him. He brought out the worst and the best of her all at the same time and it confounded her. No one had ever made her feel so violent and yet made her feel so alive. Thank god she had played it cool. Sharpay would have been proud of her. All she had to do now was keep it that way. She couldn't allow herself to get that close again, for she had a hunch that a third time in his arms would reveal her inner feelings for him and that way could only lead to pain and heartache once he realised the power he had over her.

He couldn't keep the satisfied grin off his face. He still couldn't get over how sensuous she had been, how erotic she had looked lying sated on his pool table, the slumberous sparkle in her eye had been put there by him and yet...she had played it so cool as she left, leaving him wondering if it had meant anything to her at all. She was tying him up in knots, playing with his body and even worse his mind. He was adrift in an ocean of tumultuous thoughts and he didn't like it. He was the one in control. He was the one who knew what was happening but with Gabriella it was different. He didn't know where the hell he was or where he stood in the scheme of things. He wanted her...oh god didn't he just...the question still remained, did she want him. Oh sure, he could turn her on, make her lose all her inhibitions but he didn't want it to be just on a physical level but on an emotional one too. He wanted her body and soul. Her body, he knew he could get, he'd proved that twice, he just wasn't so sure about her soul. The trouble was he wouldn't be satisfied with anything less. He wanted it all, including that damn cat if he had to.

* * *

The rest of the week past by uneventfully for both of them, if at a snail's pace. Troy had joined the gang in Boomerz as per usual on Thursday only to be aggravated by the wooden barrier that separated him from Gabriella who looked good enough to eat in a plain black skirt and a burnt orange long sleeved scooped necked t-shirt that had 'Peel Me' emblazoned across her chest. If only, Troy thought dryly grimacing at the solid oak bar. That didn't stop his eyes gleaming wickedly at her bosom when it was his turn to get the drinks. Gabriella had smiled wickedly back at him, her eyes daring him to try it. Without words they were reading each others' body language extremely well.

"Chance would be a fine thing," he muttered staring with dislike at the bar. Gabriella's musical giggle floated over the bar.

"Tough. Now what do you want, Bolton?" Troy looked salaciously at her, grinning when a blush tinged her cheeks, "to drink," she added hurriedly.

"Spoilsport," he huffed, letting her off easy as he reamed off the order to her. She nodded turning away to get the drinks for him aware all the while of his eyes watching her movements. She returned with Taylor and Sharpay's order, placing it before him before going back to get the beers for the guys. She deliberately bent down from the waist to get them from the cooler and even above the noise from the band she heard his groan. Troy had watched her skirt ride up showing enough leg to have his dick throb in his pants. She returned with four bottles, a smirk on her lips.

"Like playing games, Montez," he asked silkily, his eyes caressing her lips only to groan again when she flicked her pink tongue out licking the plump bottom one.

"Only ones I can win," she responded with a grin.

"Everyone wins in the game I have in mind. Care to give it a try?" Gabriella stared at him, debating the odds then shook her head regretfully.

"I think not, the odds are too great."

"Coward," he challenged.

"Suck it up, Bolton," she shot back.

"Love to if this fucking bar wasn't in the way," he rejoined his eyes on her breasts. Gabriella's breath hitched, her heart missed a beat and her nipples hardened at his implication even though she shook her head.

"Your brain and mouth say no but your body has a mind of it's own and is screaming yes," he said smugly, a satisfied gleam in his eye.

"That's just a figment of your imagination, Bolton, for your information the door just opened," she explained grasping on the slender lifeline.

"Believe what you want, Montez, only me and your body know differently. Who knows, I may get the chance to test that theory out later. You won't always have the protection of this lump of wood to keep you safe," Troy smirked at her, collected the tray and moved away leaving the gentle threat hanging in the air. Gabriella stared after him open-mouthed.

"_No freakin' way," _she thought adamantly turning back to serve another customer.

Rob let her go after last orders had been served and she poured a club soda for herself before joining the gang on the other side of the bar. She stood between Taylor and Sharpay, protecting herself as best she could from Troy who lounged nonchalantly against the wall. Troy sent her a crooked smile, a humorous glint in his eye told her he knew what her ploy was and he simply shook his head. Gabriella grinned confidently at him before getting into an in-depth discussion about her upcoming decorating party to which Chad, Zeke and Troy groaned.

"Aw! Come on guys, it'll be fun," reassured Gabriella pulling out her puppy dog expression.

"Yeah it will," added Taylor with a grin backing her up.

"Uh-huh, it's a chance to get dirty," agreed Sharpay. Troy's brows rose suggestively, suddenly liking the sound of it.

"I'm in," he said with a grin. Gabriella rolled her eyes at him, knowing full well it was only Sharpay's comment that had brought forth his agreement.

"Hey, Shar, now you have me worried. Painting isn't dirty, messy maybe," Gabriella inserted hurriedly, her eyes widening as she started to wonder if having this party was such a good idea after all.

"I'm still in," drawled Troy, his eyes gleaming wickedly at her startled expression. Messy, dirty...what's in a name? He was not deterred in the least.

"You did mention food, right?" questioned Chad.

"I did," replied Gabriella with a knowing grin.

"How can I say no then," Chad confirmed with a broad grin. "If your barbecue was anything to go by it will be well worth the toil."

"We'll have fun," promised Gabriella sipping her soda. "Your offer of a ladder still stands?" Gabriella looked questioningly at Troy.

"It does, for a small fee." Troy grinned teasingly at her, his eyes dipping to her lips. Gabriella was pulled up short, her eyes flickered to his then looked away again. She could have sworn there were no strings when he'd offered it in the first place. What had changed? Was he just testing her? Getting his own back from the bar incident earlier?

"Uhm...what fee?" she voiced cautiously, licking her suddenly dry lips. Troy smiled at the sudden nervousness that was radiating from her.

"Why, I need some more of that delicious Berried Treasure," he drawled, the innuendo leaving her in little doubt he was not referring to the ice cream variety.

"Ooh yeah! You better have some of that to hand. That was delicious," chipped in Chad, licking his lips at the thought. Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke burst out laughing at him, diverting the undercurrents that were flowing between Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella let out the breath she was holding gratefully.

"I'll get some in ready," she promised smiling warmly at Chad. Finishing her drink she collected the glasses lying around on the tables close by and took them over to the bar before carrying on and cleaning up tables nearer to the bar area. After retrieving her bag and jacket from the staff room she waved goodbye to the gang and walked outside towards her car.

"Gabi, wait up," shouted Troy from the doorway. Gabriella sighed resignedly, turning to watch him walk towards her. "Can I hitch a ride? It will save Chad going out of his way." She looked at him weighing up the pros and cons.

"Sure." Troy grinned broadly as the others left the bar.

"Let me collect my gear from his car?" Gabriella nodded, waving to the others before walking over the road to where she'd left her car. She watched Troy reach into Chad's trunk bringing forth a gym bag with a handle sticking out. He waved goodbye to the guys before strolling back to her, slinging his bag in the back seat before settling into the passenger seat.

"What's in the bag?" she asked curiously as she moved away from the curb.

"Squash racquet, sweaty kit and smelly socks." Gabriella wrinkled her nose at his comment.

"Eww! Gross!"

"Hey! What can I say, it's a hard game," he excused with a grin. Gabriella bit her tongue to stop the sudden thought materialising into words. Troy kinked his eyebrow as his grin broadened knowingly. The silence lengthened between them as she determinedly held her tongue, concentrating on getting them home. Troy tried valiantly to hold his laughter in but failed as the car ate up the short distance it took to get home. Gabriella's lips twitched but she refused to be drawn, simply throwing a level look his way as she turned into their road.

"Hmpf! Come on, Bolton, how hard can it be batting balls against a wall." Troy laughed again at her caustic reply, pausing as she parked in her driveway, waiting until they were out of the car before replying.

"You'd be surprised, Montez, it all depends what's between the balls and the wall." His eyes sparkled with innuendo as they locked eyes over the roof of her car. Gabriella felt a rush of heat zing through her veins, her cheeks glowed and he chuckled, a predatory gleam appeared in his eye as he strolled around the trunk of the car, his eyes never leaving hers. Gabriella gulped, pointed her fob to automatically lock the car before taking a backward step then another as he approached.

"Uhm....right," she let out a strangled reply still backing up until she felt the solid wall of her house at her back. Troy grinned wickedly.

"Want me to show you?" he offered coming into her personal space so that Gabriella could feel the heat of him.

"Er...that won't be necessary," she said hurriedly.

"Oh I think it is," he insisted, dropping his gym bag to the path before placing his arms either side of her head, effectively trapping her. She glared at him, her tongue nervously ran over her lips. Troy followed the quick movement with his eyes before swooping down to claim his prize, surprising Gabriella with the gentle pressure he exerted as he tasted her fullness, testing, skimming, teasing until Gabriella moaned, her lips fluttering in a tentative reply, her lips responding to the warmth of his. Troy groaned, increasing the pressure, his tongue coming into play as he coaxed her lips apart allowing him access into her inner sanctum, following through with his body that rubbed against her until she could feel his arousal pushing against her thigh, his chest tantalising her breasts causing her nipples to harden and ache with want. As Troy pushed his knee in between her legs Gabriella gasped against his mouth, her hands coming up to push him away.

"Okay, okay...I get your point, " she conceded hurriedly trying to appease him.

"Uh-uh, not yet you don't." He grinned lasciviously.

"Not happening, Bolton." Gabriella shook her head, supporting her words with actions.

"Come on, admit it, you want me, I know you do," he said confidently, "I just proved that."

"You carry on believing that, I don't know about you but I'm going to bed," she advised with a yawn, jangling her door keys.

"Now we're talking, didn't know you could read minds," he crowed with a grin. Gabriella smirked, turning to insert her key in the lock, her body blocking his as she pushed the door slightly ajar.

"Shouldn't you collect your bag?" she asked pointedly looking at the article. Troy looked suspiciously at her but turned anyway. She waited until he bent to pick up his bag before slipping inside. "Goodnight Troy," she shouted after him before closing the door, leaning back against it with a smile on her face, leaving him staring after the closed door.

"Fuck! I knew it was too easy," he ground out, disappointment clearly evident to Gabriella's ears. "Sleep well, Gabi. I know I won't." Gabriella walked slowly up the stairs, the smile fading, the small victory leaving a hollow feeling inside her, an ache that begged to be assuaged.


	24. Mission Accomplished

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Sorry this has taken so long to get up but I hope it's been worth the wait. It's the longest chapter I've ever written for this story lol! Bear hugs to Holly for her input on the relevant section and song choices, we batted a few around. We both love a programme in the UK called the 'Royal Family' and a part of this chapter is based loosely on a scene from that. It is on YT so if you want to see the original go check it out (Imagine Troy and Chad in place of the characters – lol! That's all I'm saying). Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

"Fuck! I knew it was too easy," he ground out, disappointment clearly evident to Gabriella's ears. "Sleep well, Gabi. I know I won't." Gabriella walked slowly up the stairs, the smile fading, the small victory leaving a hollow feeling inside her, an ache that begged to be assuaged.

**Mission Accomplished**

She felt listless on Friday morning. It had taken her ages to fall asleep last night, his words constantly ringing in her ears, tormenting her with what ifs. Was it self-preservation that refused to let him too close? She didn't know but she was like a coiled spring wound so tight she felt she would break in two with the need he evoked. All her senses screamed for release and yet her stubborn mind refused to accept them. She couldn't bear to be hurt again. The pain she had felt when she found out about Kirstie had been bad enough, proving she could easily fracture into a million pieces if she let him too near too soon. She was treading cautiously this time, if there was anything other than lust between them she was determined not to rush it. She had to be sure before she gave her heart.

She sighed deeply as she laid out her wares in the shop. It was as if there was an angel on one shoulder, a devil on another, both pulling her this way then that. Which was right? Which was wrong? Her emotions were in turmoil but she knew she couldn't live in a sterile bubble for ever. As her grandmother used to say to her, 'Life was for the living, you're a long time dead' and regardless of anyone or any thing, it moved on at a relentless pace and she realised part of life was taking chances. The question was whether he was worth taking the risk for?

Saturday was really busy in the shop, beginning as she let Berry in at 8.00am and continued until she closed later than expected at 5.15pm. And she still wasn't finished. By 5.35pm she had secured a trolley at her local supermarket, thankful that they remained open until 8.00pm and walked briskly around the store adding ingredients to her basket for her to prepare for the gang tomorrow, remembering at the last minute to grab two cartons of the favoured ice cream desert the guys would be expecting. She added a carton of both red and white wine but was unsure what beer the guys would prefer. She would send Chad or one of the others out the next day to obtain their preferred choice she decided as she waited at the checkout.

* * *

Gabriella was up with the first rays of dawn, excitement driving her awake before her alarm clock had chance to do its job. She quickly showered then chose a pair of old jeans she'd recycled as shorts when one of the knees gave out and a simple vest top in black. She wasn't too bothered if a splash of paint landed on either item. Skipping down the stairs she viewed her hall and lounge area critically. She didn't have a lot of furniture but what she did have would have to be pooled into the center of the room under dust sheets to be on the safe side, leaving the area around the walls free to work unhindered. With a pensive expression on her face she went into the kitchen, preparing her morning coffee, feeding Maverick while she waited then grabbed a bowl of cereal to stop the rumbling in her stomach. Sipping her scalding cup of coffee a few minutes later she looked through her refrigerator, pulling out the chicken and fish she bought last night then the dried ingredients she would need to make the dishes she had decided on together with the pans and dishes she was going to use. Setting her cup down, she walked into the lounge to switch on the stereo, taking a few minutes to select the CD's she wanted to listen to as she worked in the kitchen.

Humming along to old favourites, she began marinating the chicken drumsticks in maple barbecue sauce, placing them back in the fridge once done before she moved on to wash the small potatoes she had bought, setting them to one side to dry. Switching on the oven she then began flaking the fish checking for bones as she did so, dropping it into her food processor before chopping up the lemon grass, garlic, coriander leaves, ginger, chilli and red pepper before adding them too. Once blended finely, she sprinkled a dusting of flour on the counter top before scooping a portion of the mixture out of the processor and proceeded to mould it into a thin flattish round shape before doing the same to the rest of the mixture. After laying them out on a baking sheet she covered them with cling film before putting them back in the refrigerator ready to cook later, while she started on the sesame and lime dipping sauce to accompany the fish-cakes. She finished off her menu with her mother's secret recipe for chilli con carne, placing the pot into the oven at a low temperature to cook. She looked around the kitchen with a satisfied smile – preparations for the food, at least, was well in hand.

Walking into the lounge area she began to move her furniture into the center of the room, much to the disgust of Maverick who was curled up on the corner of the settee in the pool of sunlight that shone through the window. With a hiss and a wag of his tail, he stalked off through the open door to the garden. The lighter items were easy but the writing bureau and solid wood sideboard were impossible for her to move. She still had to shift the long unit under the window which held her TV and stereo but she wanted the stereo to stay connected so she would wait until Chad or Troy arrived to sort out that little anomaly. Satisfied that she could do nothing more without help she ran up the stairs, searching for the dust covers she could have sworn she had stored in the spare room. Twenty minutes of muttering and cursing followed as she delved into the junk in her wardrobe after spending ten minutes fruitlessly investigating the depths of gloom under the spare bed before emerging victorious with the white sheeting. She skipped down the stairs, muttering "I knew they were there somewhere" as she went only to stop dead at the bottom as she collided with the amused gaze of brilliant blue eyes.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

"Uh huh! I find you always get the answer you want to hear and no one argues with you either," she replied with a grin.

"Uhm, I wonder if you talk in your sleep? Now that could be enlightening," he pondered with a wicked grin, "I'll have to check it out." Gabriella sent him a startled glance, her cheeks burned.

"Er, I don't think so. Anyway it's manners to wait to be asked," she retorted stalking past him.

"Nah that sounds too much like premeditation. I prefer spontaneity, you know, go with the flow and who knows what wondrous things can occur." His sexy voice followed her through the lounge, the promise in his voice like a kiss to her skin and she felt the goosebumps rising in anticipation, her mind focusing on images more carnal and a whole lot more interesting than decorating her lounge and hall.

"Did you remember the ladder?" Her voice squeaked out the question and she closed her eyes in dismay, silently berating herself, only to find sparkling blue eyes laughing at her when she opened them, his crooked smile looked knowingly. It was all she could do not to let out a groan.

"I did but I've left it outside until we need it. I wasn't sure if I should bring it in yet."

"Thanks Troy. I'm glad you're here anyway. I need some muscle to help move the sideboard and bureau into the center then I can cover them with the dust sheets."

"Your wish is my command," he acknowledged with a sweeping bow. Gabriella giggled.

"Why thank you kind sir," she replied with an effected curtsy, getting into the fun of the game. What followed were grunts and groans, humphs and growls as between them they succeeded in moving the sideboard to the back of the sofa. They were panting heavily, faces red and perspiring with the effort. Troy looked at Gabriella and started laughing.

"It's a good job no one could hear us," Gabriella frowned in puzzlement.

"How come?"

"It sounded like we were doing the horizontal bone dance and looking at you it looks like it was a good session." Troy smirked when she gasped, enjoying the opportunity to shock his neighbour.

"Is that all you think about?" she snapped rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Pretty much when I'm with you although I got it slightly wrong," he paused waiting for her to look at him, "when I make love to you your eyes will have a dreamy sated look by the time we're done." A delicious shiver of expectation ran down her spine, erotic thoughts filled her mind and it was only the ringing of the doorbell that broke their absorption.

"Jesus, you have an inflated opinion of yourself, Bolton," she drawled as she turned to get the door.

"Nah, it's not my opinion that's inflated. Ask nicely and I'll show you." Gabriella couldn't help giggling at his innuendo and she turned to roll her eyes at him.

"You'll be waiting a long time," she warned as she unlocked the door. "Hey Ry, this is a surprise. I didn't know you were coming to help out." She pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek as he reciprocated. Troy, watching from the lounge, felt his gut wrench at the way she greeted Evans. He'd expected to see Chad and the others walk in and to say he was surprised would be an understatement, dismayed would have been a better description. He still hadn't worked out what their relationship was, not having seen Ryan since the day she moved her gear in but he had dwelt on it plenty; he was determined to find how the land lay in that direction and soon, for his own sanity. He watched them walk toward him, Ryan casually draping an arm across her shoulders as if it belonged there. Troy didn't like it one bit.

"I didn't even know about it until I got a garbled text from my darling sister last night. Seems she remembered an appointment this morning that she claims she couldn't get out of. She sent me in her stead and promised to be round about lunchtime. From her message I'm assuming she was drunk or on her way to being, it wasn't even text speak. You're lucky I could decipher it otherwise you'd be one short." Gabriella giggled.

"Why am I not surprised? I'm guessing it was the thought of wearing old clothes that put her off."

"Does she even own old clothes?" queried Ryan dryly. "Her definition of old is what? A week?" Gabriella laughed.

"You could be right, Ry. You remember Troy, don't you?" Gabriella recalled her manners and made the introductions.

"Hi, you're Gabi's neighbour, right?" They shook hands and Troy nodded.

"Hi Ryan, and you're Gabriella's boyfriend?" The thought popped out of Troy's mouth and he silently groaned, shutting his eyes. "_Where did that come from? Talk about taking the bull by the horns." _Ryan and Gabriella looked at each other then burst out laughing until tears streamed down their faces.

"Ha! Ha! Me and Gabi? That's a good one," Ryan gasped out as Troy looked on bemused but his heart was a whole lot happier with his response.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Gabriella with a pout that drew Troy's eyes to her inviting lips even as she looked menacingly at Ryan, hands on hips.

"Not that you aren't entrancing, Gabi," Ryan gulped, cutting in hurriedly, "but I can't quite shake off the picture of you in braces, hair in bunches, digging in our back yard for worms with Sharpay orchestrating and then like a little horror chasing me to try and put one down my neck, shouting 'Willie worm is going to get you' because the 'all knowing one' had decreed it." Now it was Troy's turn to burst out laughing.

"Aw, I bet you were cute. How old were you?" Gabriella scowled at Ryan, her eyes pleading for him to keep silent.

"Er...fourteen? Nah, fifteen," supplied Ryan thinking of time lines. Troy's eyes bugged out expecting him to say four or five.

"Fifteen?" Gabriella blushed as she caught Troy staring back at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I hate you, Evans," she muttered.

"No you don't. I'm the brother you never had," Ryan replied confidently.

"Not any more, I'm disowning you," Gabriella growled looking menacingly at him.

"Aw come on, Gabs. I've come round at the drop of a hat to help. Who else would do that?" He whined.

"_I would. I did," _thought Troy, his reason anything but brotherly or neighbourly for that matter.

"Fine. You'd better make yourself useful then. You can help Troy bring the bureau into the center," Gabriella ordered in a stern voice. "Oh and is there anyway to move that without disconnecting the stereo?" she asked pointing to the unit beneath the window. "I'm just going to make a fresh pot of coffee. Do you guys want one?"

"I wouldn't say no. Thanks Gabs. Go easy on the arsenic huh?" Ryan said drolly making Gabriella laugh.

"I never thought you'd ask," was Troy's cheeky reply. Gabriella shot him a quelling glance before leaving them to move the furniture while she went to get the coffee. She carried a tray with the drinks through to the lounge fifteen minutes later to find a white mountain in the middle of her lounge, her stereo the only item not covered by the sheet and the guys sat on the patio chairs outside talking animatedly about golf. Gabriella was surprised but managed to school her features. There'd been a certain tension in the room when Ryan showed up but it had dispelled as soon as their relationship had been explained. Men! Go figure!

"Troy's just been telling me about a charity golf tournament he's hosting next month," enthused Ryan when she sat down.

"Really! How did you get involved with that?" asked Gabriella curiously, her warm brown eyes staring at Troy, her impression of him rising a couple of notches. Maybe he wasn't just a player.

"It's nothing major, like the Bob Hope Classic. I just help where I can to raise funds for a center my mom runs back in Albuquerque," he casually replied with a shrug.

"That's awesome. What kind of center is it?" quizzed Gabriella interestedly.

"She helps kids with mental disorders and physical disabilities. It's a great center, well run, good staff and the kids seem really happy there but funding is always tight so I do what I can."

"Wow! I'm impressed. If you ever want any help, give me a call," she offered with a smile.

"I may just take you up on that. All help is gratefully received as my mom keeps saying. How are you with a niblick?" Gabriella's eyes darted to his, unsure if he was being suggestive and saw his eyes twinkling teasingly. Obviously his mind was treading the same path. She still wasn't sure and nervously licked her lower lip only to regret it when his eyes lowered, a smouldering look appeared in the deep blue depths.

"Excuse me?" she gasped. Ryan and Troy burst out laughing at her scrunched up face.

"Take no notice, Gabi. It's a name of an old golf club that's not used anymore," explained Ryan with a grin.

"Well how am I supposed to know that," expounded Gabriella, glaring at Troy for teasing her. "Anyway, I've never played golf so I'd be useless."

"How can you say that if you've never tried? I can see I have my work cut out introducing you to the finer things in life."

"Oh yeah, like what?" She bristled at his condescending tone.

"We've already established that you want to learn the rudiments of basketball and now I can see I'll have to take you in hand to teach you the basics of the hallowed game of golf."

"Take me in hand?" she squawked. "What am I, a naughty schoolgirl?"

"_Oh my god! Don't tempt me," _he groaned silently, visions her in pigtails with ashort short skirt, knee length socks, white shirt with the top buttons open revealing a glimpse of enticing flesh. It had to be one of man's favourite wet dreams. _"Hmm, I wonder if she still has her uniform ?"_

"....don't have to," Gabriella had said something else but he'd missed it living out one of his fantasies.

"Oh I do," he insisted guessing right that she was refusing his offer.

"No, you really don't, Troy. I was thinking more on the lines of supplying some cakes and nibbles to be sold as a side line. Golf sounds pretty boring to me. I mean come on, how hard can it be to put a little ball in a hole," she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Golf is not boring, it's a precision sport," Troy replied in a shocked tone. "I bet I could make you love the game in next to no time."

"Uh-uh! You reckon," she said disbelievingly.

"Oh I know so...but if you're not game...." his eyes challenged, his careless shrug tipped the scales.

"Right, bring it on." She glared at him. The gauntlet had been laid down and Gabriella, never one to back down, picked it up. Troy grinned like the Cheshire Cat, satisfied that his manipulations had succeeded.

"I look forward to it, Montez." Ryan smirked at the war of words and mental battle that had just played out in front of his eyes. It was so obvious there was an attraction between the two antagonists.

"_Hmm! Interesting," _he thought with amusement. "_Wonder if there's a book going? I'll have to ask Taylor or Sharpay." _Gabriella had a feeling she'd been outmanoeuvred yet again but she didn't have time to dwell on it as the doorbell pealed once more. She gave Troy a narrow-eyed glare before she stalked off to answer it. The sound of cheerful voices filtered out to the patio before bodies actually appeared.

"About time you lot showed up," taunted Troy, "Me and Ryan have been here for ages waiting to get started."

"Shut up, Bolton, it's only nine o'clock," grumbled Taylor glaring at him.

"I'm amazed you're actually up. How did you manage that, sleep here did ya?" Chad taunted him.

"_I wish,_" thought Troy. "Nah, I'm just an early riser," he said aloud with a grin, looking directly at Gabriella. Gabriella felt her cheeks bloom at her wicked thoughts. Chad snorted in disbelief.

"Do you guys want a coffee or something before we get started?" Gabriella asked hurriedly changing the subject before it got out of hand. Taylor asked for a water, Chad and Jason opted for a coffee. Zeke had not appeared yet. Taylor was suspicious of the look that passed between the pair and followed her through to the kitchen.

"So...he...er... is he just being chivalrous and saving your blushes?" Gabriella looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Troy! Chivalrous! Hah!" snorted Gabriella in disbelief.

"Yeah that was a dumb question seeing as he hasn't succeeded," teased Taylor looking at Gabriella's glowing cheeks.

"And your point?" demanded Gabriella snappily.

"Oh nothing, you seem a little on edge today so I just wondered if he did stay over?" Taylor probed staring intently at her face.

"No he did not," she snapped indignantly. "What do you take me for?"

"Maybe he should have," murmured Taylor under her breath.

"Did you say something?" asked Gabriella glaring at her friend.

"Not a word."

"Good, glad to hear it," Gabriella huffed, "here, take these out to the guys. I guess Zeke is holding Sharpay's hand or something?"

"Or something," Taylor giggled incorrigibly. Gabriella couldn't help it, she started giggling too.

"You are so bad, McKessie," Gabriella admonished, shaking her head as she followed Taylor out with the glass of water. While they drank their coffee, Gabriella went to get the supplies from the closet in the hall, stacking the cans of emulsion and gloss paint in a pile before retrieving the couple of rolls of wallpaper she'd bought for the feature wall, the packet of paste to adhere it to the wall, a new plastic bucket full of an assortment of paintbrushes and two trays with rollers. They'd have to fight over who used them. She then ran upstairs to collect the aromatherapy burners and tea lights she'd brought from the shop to dot around the room, placing them around the room on her return before adding a combination of Bergamot, Neroli and Cypress to the small tray on top of each one. She would light them when they started glossing the woodwork and hopefully alleviate some of the paint fumes. Then she nipped back in the kitchen, washing her hands before covering her palms in oil and rubbing the potatoes, coating the skins then dipping them in a bowl of rock salt before placing the potatoes in a roasting tray and placing them in the heated oven.

"Are you guys ready to get stuck in?" she asked poking her head around the door frame.

"Hell yeah, let's go do some daubing," shouted Chad enthusiastically as he bounced out of the chair Gabriella had vacated earlier. "Give me a weapon, Gabs." They trooped in following Gabriella who handed out brushes. Troy knelt down to open one of the tins of pistachio paint.

"Who wants to gloss?" A chorus of groans went up. Jason and Ryan reluctantly volunteered for the painstaking task. "Thanks guys," Gabriella said gratefully. "Can you start on the stairs and that way it frees up the walls in here. I'll do the skirting boards later in the week. Leave this wall free, it's having paper on it," she directed Chad, Troy and Taylor, pointing to the feature wall.

There was a tussle over who was having the rollers; Gabriella and Taylor grabbed them first but then Chad went all girly, pouting in annoyance when he realised a roller was an option. Gabriella and Taylor giggled and rolled their eyes, sharing a female moment. Being sneaky females, Gabriella and Taylor gave up the rollers so long as the guys did the ceiling, forcing a promise from them that there'd be a swap with the guys after lunch. They grumbled good naturedly of course making Taylor and Gabriella burst out laughing. There was an easy, carefree atmosphere as they got stuck into the manual labour. Taylor and Gabriella began humming before bursting into song as The Back Street Boys, then an early Britney Spears album followed by New Kids on the Block burst through the speakers.

Gabriella broke off the wall she was working on to answer the door at 11.48am and a cheer went up as Sharpay and Zeke wandered in.

"About bloody time," grumbled Ryan good-naturedly.

"Can it, Bro," warned Sharpay, glaring menacingly at him.

"Aw Sis, what's the matter? Got a bit of a headache?" Ryan teased mockingly. Jason, Chad and Troy burst out laughing at the sparring twins.

"You call that old?" Taylor gasped looking askance at the designer top and Capri pants she had on. "Didn't you wear that at the gallery opening a month back?"

"Uh-uh, what of it? It's old now." Gabriella and Ryan raised an eyebrow and grinned at each other. Troy grinned too, remembering their conversation earlier.

"Glad you're here, better late than never," interceded Gabriella trying to smooth the water. "Here Shar, carry on with that wall while I go and start lunch," she added holding out her brush.

"Why can't I have a roller?" Sharpay pouted.

"You can if you want to finish the ceiling," offered Troy from his lofty height on top of the ladder. "It's a bitch of a job." Sharpay sniffed then took the brush from Gabriella. Troy smirked then winked at Gabriella who smiled back.

"Zeke, would you do me a favour before you get started?" Gabriella asked, "I didn't buy any beers last night because I wasn't sure what you all drank so would you mind going to get some?"

"There's no need Gabi, I've got a crate full at mine," offered Troy stepping down the ladder to rest the roller in the tray.

"If you're sure?" she questioned looking at him as he strolled over to her and Zeke. "Hang on, let me get my wallet and I'll pay you." Gabriella rambled as she went into the kitchen to get the wallet from her purse. Troy followed her.

"There's no need, Gabi, honest. From the smells in here you're cooking up a feast again so it's the least I can do."

"Oh but...." she started to argue and he placed a finger over her lips.

"No arguments, 'kay." He stared her down and she sighed, her breath tickling his finger. His finger gently stroked over her lips as they stared into each others eyes until the fight went out of hers. "Good girl," he added softly with a hint of satisfaction. His finger was sending shards of delight to her nerve endings and unknowingly she parted her lips in another sigh, her tongue reflexively flicked the pad of his finger. She heard the hiss escape him and she jumped back.

"Sorry," she mumbled, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Don't be, I liked it," he said softly. His lips curved into a rueful smile as he saw her retreat to the other side of the kitchen, ostensibly reaching into the refrigerator to collect one of her culinary delights. "There is one thing you can do for me though," he paused, his eyes full of mirth when she shot him a nervous glance, "let me put on some decent music. If I have to listen to chick shit for the rest of the day, I'm liable to slit my wrists." Gabriella's tinkling laugh filled the kitchen.

"Deal," she promised.

* * *

Troy brought over the beer, a couple of patio chairs and a stack of CD's while Gabriella made the finishing touches to her dishes of chicken drumsticks in the marinated maple barbecue sauce, to the mini salt-encrusted baked potatoes she added a topping of sour cream and chives. She quickly shallow fried the Thai fish cakes, placing the sesame and lime dipping sauce next to them on the island counter. She added a side salad and a bread basket full of sliced baguettes, drained the rice leaving it covered in a pan next to the chilli bubbling gently on top of the stove.

Finally everything was ready and she called them to the table to eat. Silence reigned apart from appreciative groans and slurps. Then Chad belched.

"You pig!" Sharpay grimaced with distaste while the guys burst out laughing.

"You can say that again, he's like a human vacuum, he hasn't left much for nibbles later," Taylor moaned in disgust.

"What can I say, I'm just showing my admiration for the chef. That was delicious, Gabi," he enthused, totally unabashed by his bodily functions.

"Thank you, Chad." Gabriella smiled warmly at him.

"So long as it's an upward trajectory and not downwards," taunted Troy. Zeke, Ryan and Jason snorted trying to hold in their laughter.

"Eww! Bolton, you're disgusting," groaned Sharpay. Gabriella giggled as she collected the plates and cutlery.

"Who wants another drink?" Gabriella asked as she turned to carry them inside.

"Hang on, I'll be bartender. You've done enough," stated Troy collecting the girls empty glasses before following her into the kitchen. Taylor and Sharpay raised their eyebrows knowingly.

"Very domesticated," commented Sharpay dryly.

"Is there something between those two?" questioned Ryan.

"Uh huh!" Sharpay scowled at Zeke when he tried to shush her. "Oh, they're still in denial but take it from someone who knows. Can't you feel the undercurrents?"

"Uhm! I thought there was something when they had a little altercation this morning," Ryan informed his sister.

"Ooh! Tell me more." Sharpay and Taylor leant forward avidly to hear the latest on the Troyella saga.

Gabriella walked back out carrying dishes, spoons and the desert while Troy followed behind, his eyes latched on to her ass.

"See what I mean," gurgled Sharpay winking at Ryan.

"Uh! Am I missing something?" questioned Gabriella catching her comment.

"No, no. Ryan was telling us about your sudden interest in golf. Since when were you interested in that old farts sport?" taunted Sharpay.

"I'm not," insisted Gabriella with a chagrined look over her shoulder. "He-man dared me to try it." The group laughed at Troy's new nickname.

"Hey, Shar, less of the old fart, if you don't mind. Tiger Woods is only thirty three," moaned Troy, handing the drinks out.

"You want to be careful, Gabs, dares can get you into trouble," warned Taylor. Troy scowled at her. She was spoiling all his fun. He was working up to a challenge that would blow Gabriella's mind. Silence descended again while they ate the ice cream dessert.

"Hmm! That was heavenly. I'm stuffed." Chad groaned rubbing his hand over his stomach.

"Don't you dare go to sleep, Danforth. We've still got a lot to do." Taylor prodded him in the gut.

"You're no fun, McKessie. Couldn't I just take a nap?"

"No!" chorused the girls. Amidst groans from the guys, the girls collected the dishes while the guys finished up their beers and talked sport.

"We mean now!" Sharpay shouted through the door glaring at them. "Lazy buggers!" she muttered under her breath as she walked back into the lounge. Gabriella lit the candles under the burners then picked up a paintbrush. It was too much like hard work to fight Sharpay for the roller that she held in her hand in a near death grip. Troy stopped beside the stereo, took out her selections placing them back in their plastic cases before choosing from his own and feeding them into the five slots available then he cranked up the volume and pressed play. Guns and Roses blasted through the speakers.

"Hells bells! Troy, turn that racket down," demanded Gabriella. Troy rolled his eyes but complied.

"The trouble with you, Montez, is you just don't appreciate good music." Gabriella flipped him the bird before turning to concentrate on the wall she was attempting to cover in emulsion.

"Promises, promises," smirked Troy. Chad and Zeke burst out laughing. Gabriella huffed.

"_The little shit had an answer for everything." _

They worked on into the afternoon. At some point Troy, Chad and Zeke had stripped off their t-shirts and it took all the girls an enormous amount of willpower to quit checking them out. Rippling biceps were a distraction that Gabriella didn't need. Nickelback, Linkin Park and Dashboard Confessional followed Axel Rose and Co. before a compilation came on. The girls had finished the wall in the hall and moved further into the lounge. Chad and Troy were working on an adjoining wall. Zeke, for his sins, admitted to being a dab hand hanging wallpaper and was given the task of covering the feature wall with a darker green and white abstract design that looked like large daisies with tall stems.

Gabriella caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye as she ran the brush over the wall and glanced sideways. Chad and Troy were moving their asses to the music. She stopped what she was doing turned around and watched the spectacle. As the music picked up the beat, the dual behinds increased their pace, hips started twitching from side to side, jeans rode down revealing more flesh and the crack of their butts. Oh God! She'd never be able to listen to 'Walk This Way' by Aerosmith and Run DMC ever again without this image playing in her mind. Unable to resist she nudged Taylor. Taylor turned and gasped, her lips curving into a broad smile. Sharpay hmphed at their inactivity, glanced to the side and frowned. Following their gaze, her mouth fell open.

The pair were really getting into it and Chad even started to use his brush as a guitar, his head nodding downwards like a rocker. Then he gave up the pretence of painting and took a step to the side, then another emulating Joe Perry. Soon he was prancing to the music. Sharpay glanced over at Zeke and giggled. He was rolling his hips while his hands were working an imaginary deck. She nudged Taylor who glanced away from the riveting view to follow Sharpay's hand. She slapped her hand over her mouth to mask the bubble of laughter that threatened to burst forth. She nudged Gabriella and jerked her head towards Zeke. Gabriella smirked at the sight but swiftly turned her attention back to Troy unable to keep her eyes away from his broad back and swaggering hips. If only she had her cell phone on her, they'd be immortalised on You Tube. Serve them right! She motioned phone to Taylor who regretfully shook her head. She leant forward and did the same to Sharpay. Sharpay grinned reaching into a pocket of her pants and pulled out her best friend and pointed it first at Zeke, of course, then at Troy and Chad. BUSTED!!

The song ended and all three girls turned around swiftly, paintbrush and rollers stroking the wall apart from Sharpay who was fiddling with her cell phone. Chad and Troy looked around surreptitiously, saw everyone was busy, grinned at each other and let out a grateful sigh. Replenishing the supply of paint to their brushes they turned back to the wall and began painting. 'Are you going to be my girl' by Jet came on and the girls looked at each other, raised their eyebrows in question then looked to the side. Sure enough the guys just couldn't resist the beat, their appendages were stroking the wall in time to the music, their firm butts giving it all they had. Taylor snorted when she tried to hold it in making Sharpay and Gabriella burst out laughing. Troy and Chad looked around, shock masking their faces which only increased the girls laughter. Talk about deer caught in headlights! Troy and Chad looked at each other and groaned, an embarrassing beet red tide staining their cheeks and in Troy's case his neck too.

Zeke glanced around to see what the laughter was about, took his eye off the piece of paper he was in the process of hanging and it slowly slithered down the wall, flipped over then covered his head, paste side down. The place erupted into laughter again as he staggered away from the wall, struggling to free his head and shoulders from it. He went down with a crash that brought Jason and Ryan running from the stairwell. They joined the others in the laughter. Muffled curses came from beneath the now defunct sheet of paper.

"Did you say something, Darling?" queried Sharpay sweetly. More imprecations followed. Troy took pity on him, strode over and pulled the paper away.

"Ouch! Watch the hair. I think you've scalped me," yelped Zeke, rubbing his forehead which only made the rest of them laugh harder.

"Quit your squawking," snapped Troy. "Your head's still there." Zeke glared at him.

"Thanks for the sympathy, Man." moaned Zeke.

"Yeah I wouldn't worry, the skin will grow back on that raw patch," consoled Taylor, "eventually." Zeke yelped, shot up off the floor and ran up the stairs towards the bathroom.

"Careful of the banister," warned Ryan. Too late! A 'fuck' and 'bastard' could be heard from the stairwell. Laughter flooded the lounge once more. Gabriella's sides ached from laughing, her breathing laboured and her mouth felt dry. Taking advantage of the unexpected break, she went to get everyone another drink. Beers were gratefully received by the guys. Gabriella had made Spritzers for the girls. Zeke came back down the stairs looking sheepishly at the gang, his left hand was covered in white paint that wouldn't come off with plain water and he had an angry red mark on his forehead. Gabriella passed him a bottle of beer, asking if he was okay.

"I forgot about the bloody banister," he groaned.

"What do you think me and Ryan were doing? Making Origami swans?" Jason quipped. The girls giggled at his randomness. Troy looked at their handy work and smiled proudly.

"We've worked bloody hard today but I reckon another hour or two and we'll have cracked it. It's looking great even if I do say so myself."

"You're right. I couldn't have done it without your help so thanks for being great friends and rallying round," Gabriella reiterated Troy, thanking them sincerely.

"No problem, Gabs. It's been a fun day. Very enlightening," Taylor said with a smirk. "The floor show was worth the aching muscles I'm bound to have in the morning."

"Floor show?" queried Ryan. Sharpay smirked, pulling out her phone and showing Ryan what he'd missed. The phone was passed around, giggles ensued from the girls as they watched the replay, the guys groaned and suffused with color. Troy grabbed the phone, took one look and deleted it. Taylor and Gabriella inhaled sharply. Nobody, but nobody messed with Sharpay's phone. Not if they valued their life.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" snapped Sharpay grabbing the phone off him and slapping him around the head.

"Saving our embarrassment," drawled Troy with a smirk, undeterred by her swipe.

"Ha! Tough luck, Bolton, you're too late. I've already sent it to a few select friends. This time tomorrow, it'll be on You Tube for the whole world to see," gloated Sharpay.

"Aw hell! Sorry guys, looks like we're screwed."

"Uh-huh! Ain't it sweet," drawled Sharpay. Taylor and Gabriella burst out laughing at the guys chagrined expressions.

"Good thinking girlfriend," applauded Taylor giving her a high five.

"Zeke, are you okay to finish that last piece?" asked Gabriella worriedly diverting their attention back to getting the room finished..

"Yeah, it's only my pride that's dented," admitted Zeke with a wry grin. They finished their drinks and went back to work. Apart from the music the only sound was the occasional titter spilling from the girls mouths as one remembered, setting off the others.

By six o'clock they'd more or less finished. There was still a few touches that Gabriella could easily take care of but the bulk was done. They celebrated with another drink before Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Jason headed off, followed half an hour later by Chad and Taylor. Gabriella kept walking around looking at their handiwork in amazement, pleased as punch with the result. She kept looking up at a spot in one of the corners with a frown.

"Is it the light in here or have we missed a bit?" she questioned using the royal 'we' more to herself than Troy. He strolled over to stand next to her.

"Nah, it's the light," he answered confidently. This was his wall after all.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he reiterated with glare at her for doubting him then wandered off into the kitchen in a huff to get another beer. Gabriella wasn't so confident. She took the ladder from against the wall, opened it up then picked up one of the brushes, dipped it into the paint left in the remaining tray then climbed up the ladder and sure enough there was a small patch that had been missed. With a humph, she colored over the cream patch.

"It's not me that needs glasses," she muttered aloud.

"Talking to yourself again," chuckled Troy as he came around the corner from the kitchen. Gabriella, feeling guilty for being caught out double-checking his precious wall, jerked at the sound of his voice, turned and missed her footing. Her life flashed before her in slow motion as she lost her balance, let out a cry and fell to the ground except the ground felt incredibly soft. Strong arms held her against a solid wall of muscle.

"I always knew you'd fall for me eventually," he quipped making her giggle. His breath tickled her ear, her giggle froze in her throat as she looked up, brown eyes collided with blue and time seemed suspended until letting out a groan he bent his head making the most of the opportunity that had befallen him, her temptingly full rosy lips ripe for tasting. And he was a man with an unquenchable thirst.


	25. Hunger

**Open for Business**

**Summary: **Rivals in business – Neighbours in life. Party animal and babe magnet Troy Bolton oozed confidence by the bucket load. Health nut and yoga freak Gabriella was bubbly and feisty when riled. Are there fireworks ahead?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay but I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

"I always knew you'd fall for me eventually," he quipped making her giggle. His breath tickled her ear, her giggle froze in her throat as she looked up, brown eyes collided with blue and time seemed suspended until letting out a groan he bent his head making the most of the opportunity that had befallen him, her temptingly full rosy lips ripe for tasting. And he was a man with an unquenchable thirst.

**Hunger**

The feel of his lips awakened all her senses, the taste of him was like nectar and like a flower waking to the morning sun, she opened up revelling in the sensations that fluttered in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't stop the flood of desire that stormed her womb as his tongue created havoc with her mouth and she reached up, hooking her hands around his neck securing him in place.

Troy was no weakling but Gabriella was getting heavy however he wasn't about to stop. Hell! He couldn't do if his very life depended on it. She was in his blood, she made his heart sing. He had to have her and he didn't want to give her chance to think, to say no but glancing around the room he saw no place to put her down so they could continue their exploration in more comfortable surroundings. The room smelt of paint mingled with whatever she'd put in those burner things and was not conducive to seduction. And seduction was what he was playing for. With quick, decisive strides he was out the back door, walking to his house. The fence was a bit of a problem but nothing could deter him from his mission. The precious bundle in his arms wasn't complaining although she did giggle as he teetered then hopped as he tried to get his balance after negotiating the fence. The tightening of her hands around his neck gave him some comfort and the promise that she was willing to the change of venue.

Without letting her go, he sank onto his sofa, a smile of satisfaction on his face before he began his assault on her senses all over again. His lips demanded a response that she was only too willing to give and give she did. Opening her mouth to allow him entry she sighed contentedly. Her hands began to explore the hair at his nape, her fingers delving into the springy velvety softness, her touch forcing a groan from his lips. Her feminine center purred at the sound, satisfied that she was evoking the same feelings in him as he was evoking in her. Troy let his hand wander free, exploring her body with reverence, paying homage to the beautiful creature in his arms. He skimmed down her side, touching the side of her full breast but resisting the temptation to linger as he continued down, over her stomach, passed her hips to the bare legs below her shorts. The feel of her soft skin under his hand very nearly did for him there and then and it took all his self control to rein in the throb of his penis that pushed painfully against his jeans begging for release.

Gabriella was on fire as his hand caressed her body, his lips worked their magic, stoking the flame that burst to life at her center. She wanted to feel his skin, to touch his broad chest, to feel him deep inside her, making them one again. To hell with being cautious, she wanted him. Pure and simple. To reach her first objective she dropped one of her hands to his lap, sliding under his tee until she felt his warm skin. His skin rippled at her touch and she smirked against his lips, knowing she had the power to affect him that easily was like an aphrodisiac and with all aphrodisiacs she wanted more. Her cool fingers slid up his chest, stroking, teasing, forcing another groan from his throat. Troy slid his lips over her cheek, leaving open mouthed kisses as he moved steadily southwards, toying with the hollow of her throat, seeking and finding the secret spot that forced a kittenish mewl from her lips. He eased her backwards until her head rested against the cushions on the arm of the sofa, freeing his other hand to allow it to roam unhindered. Troy twisted out from under her legs, laying down beside her to continue cruising her neck, getting lower and lower with each brush of his lips until his hand pushed her vest top down freeing a wide expanse of lush firm breast. His hand settled below pushing her flesh upwards to allow his lips a larger area to play with while noting the accelerated beat of her heart beneath his palm. Desire thrummed through his veins, exalted with the effect he was having on her. How could she deny them this heady feeling? She couldn't refute the mutual chemistry that filled the air whenever they were in the same vicinity. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and by god she was going to get him, all of him or his name wasn't Troy Bolton.

He paused in his ministrations to look into her face, seeing the flush of desire on her skin, the sultry look in her eyes, the plump curve of her slightly parted lips. She was bewitchingly beautiful. His skin throbbed in response, his heart swelled with love and he lowered his head to take another drink from her moist oasis. His hand rose to cover her half covered breast, pushing her vest further down until he felt the hard nub of her nipple against his palm then his forefinger and thumb began playing with his new toy, tweaking and rolling it, loving the texture and even more, loving the hitch in her breathing. Gabriella dragged his shirt up his body, stopping him in mid flow to pull it over his head. Troy groaned deep in his throat when her hands skimmed down his chest, her touch both exhilarating and soothing at the same time. Not wanting to be at a disadvantage, he eased her vest top up her body and pulled it roughly over her head before gazing at his prize.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured huskily, the reverence in his voice turning her insides to liquid. Their eyes met, passion meshed in their sultry depths before Gabriella lifted her head to meet his lips half way. Tongues entwined, hands explored, breathing grew more laboured as the rest of their clothes drifted to the floor. Troy slid between her legs, her body fitting perfectly around him as if made for him and with one sure push he claimed her as his, stroking her inner flames with firm strokes until she burned him with her heat, enveloping him in the inferno that blew them out of the stratosphere.

Sated and breathless they clung to each other, Troy sliding to the side and pulling her into the crook of his arm, happy to lie there for ever with Gabriella. He slid his lips across her forehead, down her cheek before coming to rest on her lips, his kiss languid and slow, the rush of possession receding to be replaced by one of contentment. He felt her lips curve upwards and pulled away to find a satisfied smile on her face. Then she giggled. Troy couldn't help but grin back.

"Have you seen your hair?" Troy's eyes widened, then narrowed, his hand automatically rising to pat his hair worriedly. She smirked at him.

"You're going grey," she commented in a teasing tone.

"Is it any wonder," he muttered under his breath, glaring at her before smirking. Her lashes were dotted with paint spots and a streak of green adorned her shoulder and he finally understood her comment. He stroked his forefinger across the paint smear making Gabriella shiver involuntarily.

"My shower's free if you want to get cleaned up," he offered casually.

"So's mine but thanks for the offer," she replied softly.

"Aw shucks, and here was I trying to save precious resources and suggest we share." Gabriella rolled her eyes and pushed him over the edge of the sofa.

"Nice try, Troy."

"Well that wasn't, Montez," he grumbled from the floor. An adorable giggle spilled from her lips as she leant on the edge to peer down at him from her lofty position. Troy gave her a goofy grin. "What do you say to getting cleaned up and I'll take you out for a spot of dinner. You've been cooking this morning, working hard all day and I think you deserve a treat." He looked up hopefully .

"I thought I'd just had my treat," she teased, her eyes sparkling.

"Nah, that was my reward but now I'm starving. You sure give a guy an appetite."

"In that case I guess I can't really refuse, can I?" Troy smirked at her.

"Nope. So how long do you need to get ready? An hour?" She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I won't be that long," she retorted with a pout springing from the sofa and putting her clothes back on.

"We'll see," murmured Troy as he watched the floor show.

"Are you going to lie there all night?" she grumbled.

"Hell no, I was just giving you a head start. I've got a date with a ravishing brunette, dontcha know." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and she burst out laughing.

"A date?" she questioned with a smile.

"Yeah a date," Troy firmly said, beaming at her, "It has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Catch you later," she replied refusing to be drawn as she headed for the door. However a broad smile covered her face as she clambered over the fence and hurried into her house. Why did the prospect of a date with Troy Bolton make her feel so happy?

* * *

Troy snapped to attention as soon as she left, sprinting for the stairs, taking them two at a time, whistling tunelessly as he switched on the shower and dived under the jets. Finally he felt he was getting somewhere with her and his heart soared. With lightening speed he showered quickly, rubbed his body briskly then donned a fresh shirt and dark blue jeans, ran a comb hurriedly through his hair, slipped his feet into a pair of Vans before running down the stairs. He grabbed his wallet and keys then locked up the back door before leaping over the fence back into her yard. Opening the French door he strolled nonchalantly into the lounge, casually glancing at his watch and smirking. Not bad, twenty three minutes from start to finish. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs glanced up then sighed, debating how long he would have to wait. From previous experiences, quite a while.

Twelve minutes later and he had his answer. She appeared at the top of the stairs, bangles clanging on her wrist, strappy shoes on her dainty feet, a long floaty skirt in white billowed as she came down, giving him a glimpse of the pure white panties beneath and his mouth went dry at the sight. He looked pointedly at his watch then smirked at her.

"I'm impressed."

"So you should be, for some reason my shower was only tepid," she grumbled on reaching the last stair. Troy took her hand, helping her down the last step and bringing her into his body. He bent his head, his breath feathering her ear before his lips skimmed her lobe.

"Told you we should have shared." His whispered words sent a delicious shiver down her spine.

"Ah, but would we be ready to eat?" she queried dryly with a lift of an eyebrow.

"I'd be feasting right now," he replied with a wicked grin. Gabriella felt the blush flood her face and upper chest, her nipples tightening against the cups of her bra in response.

"I think my grumbling stomach would have something to say about that, Stud."

* * *

Gabriella couldn't remember enjoying a first date more. Troy had driven her to a small family run Spanish restaurant called Therasia and from the warm welcome he was given, she could only assume it was one of his regular haunts. A tiny plump jovial woman bustled in from the kitchen after a shout from the giant of a man that engulfed Troy in a bear hug on entry. Rapidly fired questions were launched unchecked as Troy was admonished by the diminutive figure before he was crushed against her ample bosom. Gabriella giggled at the cherry stain on his cheeks on his release. They were seated at a table near the rear then plied with a dozen bowls of various tapas dishes, warm crusty home-made bread and a full-bodied blood red Rioja. Conversation flowed as various members of the family kept popping in to greet Troy, their curiosity piqued by Gabriella who was drawn into their conversations. From their broad smiles and sly winks from the male members to Troy they apparently approved of his choice.

"Do you bring all your female friends here?" she asked curiously.

"I don't bring anyone here apart from myself. That's why they are so inquisitive, you're the first woman to have that honour." He looked at the questioning look in her eyes and sighed. "I was in college with Esteban, their eldest son, but he was killed by a drunk driver in our second year. Such a waste," he summarised sadly.

"How awful. I'm sorry, Troy." Gabriella placed her hand over his on the table to commiserate.

"Me too, he was a great guy. They're a wonderfully warm and close family. They always made me welcome which I much appreciated in my first year, being so far away from home." Further explanations and questions from Gabriella were cut short as yet another cousin came over to chat to Troy and Gabriella was glad to see the cloud disappear from his eyes as more teasing ensued.

"This wasn't such a good idea," Troy said ruefully a lot later when they finally got a minute to themselves.

"How do you mean? I've enjoyed myself," responded Gabriella with a smile. "Thank you for bringing me."

"Hmm, me too I suppose but I wanted you all to myself," he moaned reaching over to hold her hand, pulling it up to graze her knuckles with his lips. A tingle of awareness slid down her arm, his touch electric, his glowing blue eyes mesmerising as he gazed into hers.

"You've got me now," she replied softly, breaking free from his hypnotic hold to gaze around the restaurant to see they were the only diners left and realised they'd been there for hours.

"So I have," he said with a wolfish grin, his tongue flicking out to taste her fingers. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

"But you can't be after all you've eaten," Gabriella gasped in disbelief as he stood up and moved around to pull her chair out forcing Gabriella to rise from the table. Troy turned away to settle their bill, shouted ciao into the kitchen then returned to guide her through the restaurant amongst shouts for him to come back soon and to bring the mujer hermosa with him.

"Who said anything about food," he whispered huskily into her ear as they exited the door, laughing huskily at her soft gasp and open-mouthed expression.

"Counting your chickens aren't you?" she questioned tauntingly with a smile as he led her over to his car.

"Maybe, was I wrong? Surely my mujer hermosa could not be so cruel as to deny my needs and her own." His eyes were hooded, watchful, his hand warm on the small of her back, burning through the material until Gabriella felt he was touching her bare skin. With her body caught between the hard metal of his car and the lean hard lines of his delicious frame she turned, her curiosity piqued by that phrase once more.

"What does that mean?" He grinned wickedly, knowing she'd eventually ask.

"Beautiful woman. Franco has never been slow to appreciate a lovely woman, and neither am I," he added huskily. Gabriella felt a tug in the pit of her stomach at his tone and the smouldering look in his eyes. She raised a hand, cupping his cheek, her thumb involuntarily stroking the skin beneath as she stood on tiptoes to kiss him. She felt him shudder as he pulled her into the heat of his body, his lips opening to allow her to explore his interior. Troy was in heaven. This was the first time she'd made the first move and he exulted in the knowledge that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"You'd better take me home, Troy," she whispered huskily against his lips when the kiss ended. Troy grinned confidently and helped her into the car before skipping around the hood to climb in beside her. They drove back home in companionable silence, both glancing across at each other in the velvety darkness.

They parked on his driveway, released their seatbelts and exited the car, Troy pointing his fob at the car to lock it as he strolled round to Gabriella, pulling her into his arms with absolute confidence and anticipation for the remainder of the night. Gabriella went willingly, entwining her hands around his neck as his lips unerringly found hers.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," she said as their lips seperated and she took a step back, hinching the strap of her purse onto her shoulder.

"Now why does that sound like a brush off?" Gabriella grinned mischievously as she side stepped him. "Gabriella?"

"I'm a good old fashioned girl, Troy. You should know I don't sleep with someone on my first date."

"But I thought..." stammered Troy with a puzzled frown only to hear her giggle waft back to him on the breeze. "So you admit it was a date?" he shouted after her. Gabriella turned to smile at him teasingly. "What are you're rules for a second date?"

"Ahh! Now there's only one way to find that out isn't there? Good night Troy, sleep well." God damnit! She'd done it again. But his smile was ruefully cheerful as he let himself into his own home.


End file.
